Este muerto está muy vivo
by Ana-List
Summary: Tras su propia muerte, David Rossi vuelve de entre los muertos con una misión y tendrá que cumplirla con la ayuda de la única persona que le puede ver. La vida no es fácil, pero por lo visto la muerte tampoco... Cóctel de Drama/Humor/Romance ¡Actualización semanal!
1. La muerte de un amigo

_Hola queridos lectores. ¿Sabéis cuando una idea se os mete en la cabeza y no se os va hasta que le empezáis a dar forma? Pues exactamente eso me ha pasado con la nueva historia que os traigo. Llevaba más de un año con ella en mi inquieta mente y al final he decidido escribirla y publicarla. Así, los que seguís la saga de "Sin Salida" podréis entreteneros mientras me da tiempo a escribir su continuación._

 _En serio, me alegraría que le dierais una oportunidad porque además de ser original y un poco loca dentro del mundo de Mentes Criminales, estoy segura de que os gustará, porque es una buena mezcla de drama, comedia y el romance._

 _Aclaración : La trama se ambienta después de la décima temporada. JJ ya ha tenido a Michael y Callahan ha dejado el equipo, pero no voy a tener en cuenta los eventos de la 11ª temporada por lo que Tara no aparece. _

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La muerte de un amigo**

 _ **Los Angeles, California.**_

Había algo en aquel caso que inquietaba al Agente Hotchner. Aún no sabía que era, pero tras dar el perfil y mandar al resto del equipo para detener al principal sospechoso de los asesinatos de once prostitutas, le embargaba una sensación que no había tenido nunca. Analizó de nuevo el expediente de Angus Slater por si había algo que se le escapara, pero lo cierto es que todo estaba bien: su ubicación, el pasado conflictivo, el abandono de su madre y el abuso de unos padres de acogida durante años. Era él, no cabía duda, y Hotch había mandado al resto del equipo a detenerle. A priori no era una detención problemática, sin embargo, se sentía ansioso. Era como si su instinto le estuviera avisando de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿A dónde va? -Le preguntó uno de los oficiales al ver que se ponía el chaleco antibalas.

-Con mi equipo.

-Pero a estas alturas ya deben de haber efectuado la detención.

-Si no viene conmigo le pediré a otro agente que me lleve. -El oficial le acompañó a regañadientes.

Afortunadamente el tráfico no perjudicó su avance y no tardaron mucho en llegar al piso donde vivía el SUDES.

Al salir del coche se percató de que algo no andaba bien. La calurosa brisa de la ciudad angelina le sacudió junto al silencio que reinaba en la calle. Los curiosos se agolpaban en las inmediaciones mientras los agentes les decían que no podían estar allí, las luces de los coches patrulla revoloteaban llamando la atención de los vecinos que se asomaban con precaución por las ventanas, los agentes locales bajaban la cabeza ante su llegada y el silencio le parecía más turbador que muchas de las escenas de crímenes que había visto en innumerables ocasiones, pese a no haber sangre, vísceras o miembros mutilados.

Hotch alcanzó a ver al oficial al mando, salía del edificio con un niño en brazos cuando la sirena de una ambulancia se acercaba a su posición. Todavía no había visto a nadie de su equipo hasta que una figura familiar se paraba delante de la puerta principal. Morgan agarró su teléfono móvil sin percatarse de su presencia y tras marcar se llevó el aparato al oído.

Cuando su subordinado levantó la cabeza pudo ver su expresión abatida, desoladora. Sintió el móvil vibrar, pero no se atrevió a cogerlo. Dejó de sonar cuando Morgan al fin se fijó en él y le mantuvo la mirada.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en la célebre ciudad de Los Angeles. Hotch notaba como le pesaban las piernas paso tras paso, le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo cruzar esa distancia de apenas diez metros.

-Hotch… -La mirada de su subordinado solo la había visto en una ocasión. Morgan negó con la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaban a amontonarse en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Se atrevió a preguntar conteniendo el aliento.

-Es Rossi… -Y ya no hacía falta que le dijera nada más, se precipitó por aquellos inmundos pasillos, subió las quebradizas escaleras y finalmente llegó hasta el apartamento de Slater.

El lugar emanaba un desagradable olor a podrido, era como si no hubiesen sacado la basura en semanas. Pasó junto al cuerpo sin vida de Slater. Una bala se alojaba en su cabeza y otras dos en su torso; Sin embargo, no era el cuerpo de Slater el que estaba rodeado por JJ y Reid.

David Rossi yacía en aquel sucio suelo de madera con dos heridas de bala en el pecho. Habían ido directas a su único punto débil.

-Lo siento. -Dijo JJ entre lágrimas. -Se interpuso en la trayectoria para que no diera al hijo de Lucy. El chaleco solo paró una bala.

Eso no lo había predicho. Los chalecos podían fallar, pero no era habitual. La última víctima, Lucy Hyland, tenía un hijo de apenas cinco años y el SUDES se lo había llevado justo después de matarla. Lucy era la víctima número doce, Rossi se convirtió en la número trece al interponerse para salvar a aquel niño.

-Todo pasó muy rápido... Le abatimos en seguida, pero no pudimos salvar a Rossi. -Explicó Reid con la voz rota.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al ver la cara de su viejo amigo, que esbozaba una extraña sonrisa de aceptación y una expresión de serenidad. Alcanzó su mano todavía caliente y tras comprobar que no tenía pulso la apretó con fuerza, como si se estuviera despidiendo.

-Adiós, Dave.

* * *

No hay sensación más dolorosa que perder a alguien a quien quieres, Hotch lo sabía muy bien. Cuando muere un buen amigo pierdes el equilibrio y precisamente así se sentía él, devastado y perdido porque su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Ya no volvería a verle sonreír de esa manera tan rematadamente encantadora, ya no volvería a hablar con él ni a charlar con un vaso de whiskey en las manos a altas horas de la noche. La sincera mirada de Dave se había apagado para siempre.

Tenerle que darle esa dolorosa noticia a Joy le resultó devastador, así que se levantó del sofá y se secó las lágrimas que había derramado durante aquella conversación telefónica. No era justo que su amigo estuviera muerto ahora que acababa de conocer a su hija y su nieto… Y sin embargo murió orgulloso, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? -La voz de Garcia hizo que se diera la vuelta para ocultar su estado.

-Acabo de hablar con la hija de Rossi. -Dijo mirándola tras tratar de recomponerse.

-Oh… -Garcia se acercó a él y le dio un torpe abrazo. -Tiene que haber sido muy duro darle la noticia. -Hotch asintió dándole un par de toques en la espalda. -Si quieres yo me encargo de avisar a Emily y Alex. -Había olvidado por completo que tenía que darle esa triste noticia a más gente.

-Lo cierto es que te lo agradecería, todavía me queda decírselo a Jack… -Confesó con un deje de tristeza. Garcia rompió el abrazo y se alejó.

-Todos le echaremos mucho de menos. -Dijo antes de irse a punto de romper a llorar.

-"Bueno, no es para tanto…" -Hotch suspiró pensando en lo presente que permanecía Dave en la UAC todavía. Era como si pudiera sentir su presencia todavía, como si pudiera escuchar sus comentarios jocosos. Incluso le pareció ver su reflejo al mirar por la cristalera.

 _"Debería irme a casa, ya es tarde y hace demasiadas horas que no duermo."_

* * *

Las pesadillas asaltaron los sueños de Hotch y apenas pudo dormir pensando en su amigo. Aquel mismo domingo era el funeral, dos días después de la muerte de Dave. Aaron ya le había contado a Jack lo sucedido. El niño ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para entender lo que significaba, al contrario que lo que sucedió con la muerte de su madre. Por supuesto, el chico estaba triste, pero parecía estar más centrado en los sentimientos de su padre que en los suyos.

Tras ducharse se afeitó y empezó a vestirse. No podía evitar pensar en los comentarios que haría Dave acerca de su corbata o sus zapatos.

-"Siempre tuviste peor gusto para los zapatos que para los trajes…" Hotch se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Miró a su alrededor y al no encontrar nada asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Jack? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Sí, ¿Me ducho y luego desayunamos? -Emitió un suspiro de alivio al oír su voz desde el salón y se sentó en la cama para abrocharse el zapato que le quedaba.

-"Deberías hacer tortitas, me encantan las tortitas…" -Al levantar la cabeza Hotch se encontró con la figura de David Rossi. Era como si estuviera vivo, allí, en su dormitorio.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró estrepitosamente. Parecía tan real que por un momento pensó que todo había sido una broma pesada, algo así como una venganza por fingir la muerte de Prentiss, para que sintiera lo que era perder a un amigo que en realidad estaba vivo. Evidentemente ese pensamiento fue muy fugaz. A Dave nunca se le ocurriría hacer algo así.

-No puede ser. -Hotch cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Cuando los abrió, la figura de David Rossi seguía ahí plantada, mirándole con un aire de preocupación.

-"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

-¡Ah! -Hotch nunca había gritado de miedo, pero aquella ocasión era excepcional. -Esto debe de ser el síndrome postraumático. -Se sentó en la cama para calmarse.

-Papá, ¿Estás bien? -Jack apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Rossi se giró para mirarle.

-"La verdad es que sabe llevar un traje tan bien como su padre."

-Sí, no ha sido nada. -Hotch se percató de que Jack no era consciente de la presencia de su viejo amigo. -Oye, ¿Ves algo raro en esta habitación? -Preguntó haciendo que Dave arqueara las cejas.

-Ehm… No… -El niño estaba confuso.

-"Creo que eres el único que puede verme y escucharme."

-Está bien, ve a ducharte. -El pequeño desapareció.

Hotch se levantó y observó con detenimiento al hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-"Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Lo último que recuerdo es que ese cabrón de Slater me disparó. Y bueno, lo que pasó después… simplemente lo supe…"

-¿Quieres decir que eres un fantasma?

-"Eso parece... ¿No crees que es una locura?" -Preguntó con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Los fantasmas no existen! -Intentó bajar el tono para no llamar la atención de su hijo.

-"Yo también lo pensaba, pero mira." -Dijo señalándose. -"Aunque todavía no sé volar ni hacer cosas de fantasmas." -Explicó entrecomillando con los dedos las tres últimas palabras. -"Ya sabes, lo de travesar paredes, hacer que los objetos se muevan, poner cara de zombie y asustar a la gente."

-Esto tiene que ser producto de mi imaginación...

-"El escéptico con estos temas siempre lo fui yo, no me vas a quitar ese papel aunque haya muerto." -Hotch no pudo evitar mirarle apenado.

-Dave… yo…

-"No se te ocurra disculparte, ambos sabemos que no es culpa nada más que del SUDES." -Hizo una pausa. -"Y en todo caso del chaleco antibalas. Seguro que Reid te daría una estadística real acerca de la probabilidad que hay de que una bala atraviese un chaleco. Hace poco leí que es inferior a 1 entre 500."

Hotch no podía quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Lo que estaba presenciando era cosa de locos. De hecho, estaba seguro de que si lo contaba no le creerían o acabaría ingresado en una institución mental. Dave empezó a inspeccionar sus trajes y zapatos, comentando lo que le parecían.

-"No tienes mal gusto, pero está claro que no tienes mi estilo." -En ese punto decidió ignorarle, pensando que tal vez así desaparecería aquella alucinación. El timbre sonó. -"¿Esperas a alguien?" -Hotch ignoró su pregunta y fue al recibidor para abrir la puerta.

Lo único que no esperaba Aaron Hotchner era que el fantasma de Dave se presentara ante él, Dios sabe para qué...

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Actualizaré la historia todos los lunes. No olvidéis dejar un review para saber qué os ha parecido.

Saludos!


	2. La mosca detrás de la oreja

_**N/A**_ _: Hola a todos. Nuevo capítulo, esta vez menos dramático. Sé que a priori puede parecer una historia rara -que lo es- pero es bastante fiel a mi estilo. Gracias por los reviews._

 _Creo que no lo había avisado antes pero los comentarios de Dave están entrecomillados para distinguirlos de los del resto._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La mosca detrás de la oreja**

En su camino hacia la puerta, Hotch trató de ignorar los comentarios acerca de la moqueta que Dave iba haciendo tras su espalda. Parecía que en su supuesta forma fantasmal era más socarrón y quejica.

-"Te he dicho mil veces que deberías poner tarima, la moqueta es un asco."

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una agradable sorpresa al descubrir quién era la inesperada visita.

-Hola Hotch.

-"¡Parece que hay que morirse para que viajen a ver a uno!" -Exclamó Dave a su espalda.

-¿Emily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-"¿Pues tú que crees?" -Ironizó el fantasma. La morena se acercó para darle un abrazo a su antiguo jefe.

-Me llamó Garcia, vine en cuanto pude. -Dijo sobre su hombro. Al apartarse pudo comprobar como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Había visto llorar a Emily solo un par de veces y cada una le había parecido igual de insoportable que la anterior. -Lo siento.

-"Esto no lo soporto. No dejes que llore por mí, Aaron." -La voz de Dave parecía extrañamente triste.

-Gracias por venir. -Admitió finalmente dejándola pasar. -¿Qué tal fue el viaje? -Emily pareció extrañada.

-Largo. Solo podía pensar en Dave y en cómo estaríais todos… Especialmente tú. -Hotch bajó la mirada, luego se sentó en el sofá. Prentiss le imitó.

-Estoy bien.

-Has perdido a tu mejor amigo. -Recordó para que hablase.

-"No del todo."

-Estaré bien, es solo que no es justo. -Declaró con la voz rota. -Sé que estamos expuestos, que muchos agentes mueren en acto de servicio, pero no tenía que haber pasado. No así.

-¿Eso piensas? -La miró con tristeza. -Es Rossi, solo podía morir salvando la vida de alguien.

-"Hombre, hubiera preferido morir en un jacuzzi rodeado por mujeres hermosas y un buen whiskey" -A Hotch se le escapó una pequeña risa que descolocó a su excompañera.

-Él hubiera dicho que preferiría haber muerto rodeado de mujeres. -Trató de decir para salir de la situación. Ella sonrió.

-Claro que lo hubiera dicho, aunque al final habría acabado reconociendo que preferiría pasar sus últimas horas con su familia.

-"Eres una chica lista. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que Emily era la que mejor me entendía después de ti." -Hotch hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarle, si la situación seguía así acabaría volviéndose loco.

-Yo también le voy a echar mucho de menos. -Confesó la morena sujetándole la mano. Al sentir su tacto se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Acababa de conocer a su hija y a su nieto. -Su voz se rompió y luchó por retener las lágrimas. -No tenía que morir ahora. -Ella se acercó intentando consolarle, manteniéndose en silencio.

-¡Papá, no encuentro la corbata! -El pequeño Hotchner llegó al salón a medio vestir. Hotch se levantó rápidamente para que no le viera llorar, rompiendo el contacto estrepitosamente. Al llegar reparó su atención en Emily. -Hola.

-Hola, Jack. -Ella se levantó y fue a saludarle. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Has crecido un montón.

-Gracias. -Respondió secamente. -¿Estás bien? -Preguntó a su padre.

-Claro, vamos a buscar esa corbata.

-¿Qué os parece si hago unas tortitas mientras acabáis de vestiros? -Propuso Emily fingiendo entusiasmo. Jack asintió.

-"Yo que tú no la dejaría, puede quemarte la cocina. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo".

-Es una idea genial, gracias.

-"Te lo dije" -Media hora después unas tortitas semiquemadas se encontraban en la mesa. Jack las miró con cara de decepción. Hotch le hizo un gesto para que se las comiera y el chico resopló. –"Casi que prefiero estar muerto a comer eso. De todas maneras, acabaría matándome…"

Lo cierto era que no estaban precisamente ricas, pero Hotch no estaba preparado para decirle a Emily Prentiss que sus tortitas eran un asco. Afortunadamente Jack se comió lo que pudo del desayuno sin rechistar.

Los tres -mejor dicho, los cuatro- subieron al coche para dirigirse al cementerio.

-"Espero que me hayan preparado un funeral de Estado." -Dave había notado desde hace tiempo que su amigo le ignoraba. Dedujo que era su estrategia para afrontar aquella situación tan subrealista. –"Espero que dejes de ignorarme pronto, a menos que quieras que haga comentarios incómodos que te acaben volviendo loco."-Dijo sentado junto a Jack que jugaba distraídamente con una pequeña videoconsola.

Hotch no le hizo caso y le preguntó a Emily sobre el trabajo. Ella comenzó a hablar para descontento de Rossi.

-"Podríais hablar de otras cosas... Esto me aburre. Ningún muerto quiere escuchar hablar a una amiga de trabajo." -Se acercó para mirarla más de cerca. –"¿No crees que Londres le sienta bien? ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Vamos Aaron, sé que lo piensas". -Intentó provocarle haciendo gala de su típica sonrisa. –"El pelo así le favorece, ¿No crees?" -Esperó algún tipo de reacción por su parte, pero nada. –"Y ese vestido le sienta muy bien…" -Ni un movimiento. –"Deberías preguntarle si está embarazada porque tiene los pechos más grandes."

Si David Rossi hubiera tenido cuerpo físico habría salido disparado fuera del coche por el frenazo que Hotch acababa de dar.

-¡Para ya! -Dijo mirando hacia atrás. Jack se le quedó mirando asustado y silenció la videoconsola que hasta ese momento tenía en alto.

-Perdón. -Musitó asustado. Sintió la mirada confusa de Emily.

-Lo siento Jack, es solo que me duele la cabeza. Gracias por bajarlo. -Dijo sabiendo que él no tenía culpa de nada.

-¿Estás bien?

-"Tú sí que estás bien, preciosa" -Le picó de nuevo Dave imitando la voz de Morgan.

-Sí, perdona. -Volvió a arrancar mirando la cara de Rossi por el retrovisor. -¿Sabes? Lo único que no echaré de menos de Dave es lo irritante que era a veces. -Ella le miró extrañada.

-"Muy buena jugada. Si sigues comportándote así, Emily te va a aconsejar que visites a un terapeuta."

-En serio, a veces era un imbécil. -Jack levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos. Por su parte, Emily le miró boquiabierta.

-Lo entiendo, estás enfadado por no haber podido llegar a tiempo. Hotch, no es culpa tuya. Él eligió interponerse para salvar a ese niño. Cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho.

-"Ahora es cuando le dices que no estás pasando por esa fase del duelo, sino que ves al fantasma de tu mejor amigo." -Hotch le lanzó una afilada mirada a su fantasmal amigo por el retrovisor.

-Sí, lo sé. -Admitió haciendo caso omiso a Dave, que se echó para atrás dirigiendo su atención al videojuego que jugaba Jack. -Todos estamos orgullosos de él.

-Aunque desearíamos que estuviese aquí. -Completó ella.

-"No sé yo que decirte. Aaron parece querer que me vaya."

-Por supuesto. -Dave rió sabiendo que le había contestado a él.

-"Pues no sé cómo… Que yo sepa no hay un ascensor que me lleve al cielo o algo por el estilo…" -No tardaron en llegar al entierro.

-¡Emily! -La voz de Garcia llamó la atención de los cuatro. La rubia se abalanzó para abrazar a su amiga. -Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí. -El abrazo se prolongó por varios segundos. Penelope estaba visiblemente afectada.

-No podía faltar para despedir al bueno de Rossi.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : _Poco a poco esto va cogiendo forma. ¿Qué pensáis? Me encanta el momento del coche. No está de más un review. Saludos!_


	3. Mi funeral

_**N/A** : Aquí estoy de nuevo, puntual como un reloj suizo. Os agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews y no sabéis como me alegra seguir haciéndoos reír. Esa es recompensa suficiente por todo el trabajo. Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores y algo más dramático pero necesario. Lo cierto es que este fic va a ser como una montaña rusa, con capítulos cómicos y otros más serios o tristes, al fin y al cabo Rossi está muerto... Espero que os guste._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Mi funeral**

Un funeral siempre era un evento triste, pero pocos podían decir que habían estado en su propio funeral. Ver a toda la gente que te quiere llorarte es especialmente duro. Saber que te tienes que ir para dejarles atrás no es algo fácil. Por supuesto, no es un sentimiento muy habitual, dado que una vez muerto todo se ha acabado.

Para David Rossi no era así. Ahí estaba, viendo como sus amigos portaban su féretro. Sus compañeros del ejército posaban con solemnidad, guardándole el respeto que merecía. Sus amigos seguían la fila acompañándole con lágrimas en los ojos. Pese a que había cientos de personas, reconocía todas esas caras que habían formado parte de su vida.

Nunca hubiera pensado que tanta gente acudiría a su funeral. Le habría gustado ver a Caroline entre los presentes, pero ella ya había cruzado al otro lado hacía tiempo. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su amigo Ringo. Que uno de los Beatles fuera a su entierro no le enorgullecía tanto como que fuera la persona detrás de esa batería, el hombre que pocos conocían de verdad. Sonrió al ver como los presentes se volteaban para mirarle.

-Solo Dave podría juntar a tanta gente. -Oyó que decía JJ. Intentó acariciarla, pero la traspasó. JJ se giró y se encogió como si un escalofrío hubiera recorrido su cuerpo.

Pese a tenerlos delante se sentía terriblemente lejos de ellos. Con el único que podía comunicarse era con Hotch y parecía haber decidido ignorarle. Por una parte, lo entendía, no era fácil afrontar la muerte de un amigo y mucho menos encontrarte con su fantasma.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver a la persona que estaba junto a Aaron: Joy llevaba de la mano al pequeño Kai. Su yerno se situaba al otro lado del chico. Pero fue otra mujer la que atrajo su mirada, un rostro que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía: su segunda ex-mujer Hayden permanecía con una expresión triste y a la vez estoica, tratando de darle fuerza a esa hija que no hacía mucho había conocido a su padre y acababa de perderlo.

Hotch tenía razón, no era justo. Dave tenía que haber disfrutado de su hija y de su nieto. Necesitaba tiempo y aquella bala se lo había quitado.

-Hemos venido aquí para despedir a David Rossi, uno de los mejores amigos que se pueden tener. -Sonrió ante las palabras de Hotch y una parte de él se arrepintió de haberle provocado en el coche. -Dave fue un buen soldado y uno de los mejores Agentes que han pasado por la historia del FBI, pero estoy seguro que todos los que estamos aquí le recordamos porque además de eso fue un buen amigo; alguien que no pedía nada a cambio y que nos regaló su amistad de forma desinteresada. Siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitábamos, con su encantadora sonrisa y su astuta mirada. Era el pegamento que mantenía unido al equipo, la voz de la experiencia y el hombre en que todos deseamos convertirnos algún día: valiente, noble y leal. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, amigo mío. -Finalizó con la voz ronca mirando hacia donde se encontraba. Dave le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Joy se adelantó para hablar, haciendo que su padre contuviera el aliento que en realidad no tenía.

-No sé si todos sabéis que conocí a mi padre hace muy poco tiempo. Tardé treinta años en conocerle, pero tardé apenas unos minutos en enamorarme de él. Todo el mundo dice que era fácil quererle y tenéis razón. -Miró al cielo con un sollozo. -Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en poder decir lo orgullosa que estoy de que seas mi padre. -Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. -Te quiero, papá. -Acto seguido depositó una rosa blanca encima del ataúd.

Mantener el tipo en aquel lugar no era fácil y resultaba frustrante ver a toda esa gente sufriendo por él sin poder hacer nada para aplacar su dolor. Dave agradecía las muestras de cariño y respeto, pero le pesaba más el no poder compartir más tiempo con su hija y su nieto. Antes de que bajaran el féretro que contenía su cuerpo, se retiró yendo junto a un árbol. Prefería verlo en la distancia, acercarse era demasiado duro.

-¿Cómo estás? -Se sorprendió al ver a Hotch junto a él. Parecía que hablaba por teléfono, pero se dirigía a él. Por lo visto era su manera de disimular que no hablaba solo.

-"No es fácil ver cómo te lloran." -Admitió con pesar.

-Ya imagino.

-"Gracias por tus palabras. Eres un gran amigo." -Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. -"He estado pensando, Aaron. Se supone que los fantasmas se quedan en este mundo cuando tienen algo que hacer que no pudieron hacer en vida ¿No es así?"

-Eso creo.

-"Creo que ya sé por qué estoy aquí." -Se posicionó frente a él. -"Necesito que me ayudes a despedirme de las personas a las que quiero."

Hotch se mantuvo en silencio y guardó su teléfono. No sabía qué hacer con aquel asunto. Seguir ignorándole había sido su primera opción, pero lo cierto era que aquella visión le hacía querer ayudarle. _¿Y si era un producto de su imaginación? ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loco como consecuencia del shock emocional de perder a su amigo?_ Necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad. Si le contaba lo sucedido a alguien se vería en entredicho su salud mental y siendo jefe de la UAC no tardarían en cuestionar si era apto para seguir ejerciendo su trabajo.

Quizá la solución estaba en ayudar al "fantasma" de Dave a cumplir su misión de despedirse de sus seres queridos. Tal vez era la forma que tenía su cerebro de despedirse de su mejor amigo, aunque empezaba a pensar que lo más sano sería visitar a un terapeuta.

-Cuenta con ello.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Menuda misión le espera a Hotch, ¿verdad? No olvidéis dejar un review.


	4. Con un poco de ayuda de mi amigo

_**N/A** : Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. La verdad que decir que ahora los lunes tienen algo de bueno gracias a esta historia es todo un halago. Y ahora os dejo uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Con un poco de ayuda de mi amigo**

Las trompetas sonaron en el cementerio de Washington DC, los soldados doblaron la bandera sobre el ataúd de David Rossi y una gran cantidad de rosas blancas fueron depositadas encima de éste. Su amigo Ringo se adelantó.

-Esto va por ti, Dave. -La orquesta empezó a tocar unos acordes que Dave reconoció al instante y el ex -Beatle se arrancó para cantar _"With a Little Help from My Friends"_. David apreciaba ese gesto. A Ringo no le gustaba cantar en ese tipo de actos y le molestaba cuando la gente le pedía que tocara o cantara algo de su antiguo grupo. Era la manera que el ex-Beatle tenías de rendirle tributo, algo que no haría por cualquiera y algo que realmente emocionó al espíritu.

-A Rossi le habría encantado oír esto. -Dijo Reid conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Dudo que cualquiera pueda conseguir que Ringo Starr te dedique una canción de Los Beatles. -Dijo Savannah al ver la escena.

-Dave no era cualquiera. -Admitió Morgan abrazándola con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Hotch se percató de la tierna sonrisa que se le había formado a Dave y la imitó. Parecería una locura, pero se sentía bien al ver a su amigo disfrutando de aquel emotivo momento.

El acto concluyó con la solemnidad con la que los héroes americanos era despedidos. Después del funeral todos se dirigieron a una parcela donde se dio una fiesta en homenaje al difunto.

-Parece como si Dave hubiera preparado su propia fiesta de despedida. -Comentó Alex al ver lo bien montado que estaba todo.

-Bueno, él montó la fiesta de mi boda, así que se lo debía. -Dijo JJ con una dulce sonrisa.

-"La verdad es que ha aprendido del mejor…" -Bromeó detrás de la única persona que podía escucharle.

-Dave te lo agradecería enormemente. -Admitió Hotch. -Y pensaría que tienes su talento para organizar fiestas. -Todos sonrieron sabiendo que era verdad.

-"No sé por dónde empezar para despedirme de todos ellos, Aaron…" -Admitió cuando éste se quedó fuera del alcance de oídos indiscretos.

-Es difícil decir adiós. -Dijo pensando que como tuviera que despedirse uno por uno de todos los asistentes le daría algo.

-"Bueno, eso tú lo sabes bien" -Hotch asintió con pesar.

-¿Por quién te gustaría empezar? -Dave dudó. Aún no estaba listo para afrontar la situación con Joy y ni siquiera quería pensar en Hayden. Un niño sentado en una fuente llamó su atención.

-"¿Qué tal por la personita que mejor conoces?". -Hotch tomó aire.

-Cómo te gusta complicarme la vida… -Ambos se acercaron al pequeño, que comía distraídamente un aperitivo. -Hola, Jack. ¿Cómo estás? -El chico levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. -Hotch compartió una mirada con su amigo invisible.

-"Creo que este chico ha pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de Prentiss. Su cabezonería es contagiosa."

-No pasa nada por decir que echas de menos al tío Dave. -Dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Ya, pero no te quiero poner triste.

-"Definitivamente es adorable."

-Se parece tanto a su madre. -Respondió sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quién?

-Henry. -Resolvió con rapidez. -Me había distraído. -El chico no dijo nada. -Escucha Jack, no me pone triste que hables del tío Dave, al contrario. A él le gustaría que hablaras de él con cariño y que te acordaras de todas las veces que te hacía sonreír.

-"Dile que soy como Obi Wan. Él lo entenderá."-Hotch vaciló sin entender que quería decir.

-Piensa que es como Obi Wan Kenobi. -El chico le miró extrañado, pero tras unos segundos sonrió.

-Eso quiere decir que siempre estará conmigo.

-Siempre que no te olvides de él. -El niño se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

-Nunca lo haré. -Se frotó los ojos para secar una lágrima que se le había escapado. -Oye papá… ¿Y se presentará como un fantasma para darme consejos? -La pregunta hizo que el fantasma soltara una carcajada.

-Pues no me extrañaría…

Tras hablar con el pequeño Hotchner, Dave decidió que preferiría empezar por los buenos amigos, así que Hotch habló con varias personas que significaban mucho para su amigo pero que él no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Definitivamente era una misión agotadora y extraña. ¿Cómo iba a despedirse un fantasma por medio de una persona que no conocía a la otra parte implicada? Es decir, hacerlo con Jack o con su equipo tenía sentido, pero hacerlo con Ringo Starr era cuanto menos curioso y más siendo Hotch un gran admirador de Los Beatles. Empezaba a sentirse como Melinda Gordon…

-Creo que va siendo hora de hablar con el equipo, ¿no crees? -Le sugirió a su amigo.

-"Los canapés están muy bien escogidos, JJ sabe bien lo que hace." -Hotch agitó su cabeza pensando que no tenía remedio ni en el mundo de los muertos.

-¿Vas a evitar este momento durante mucho tiempo?

-¿Qué momento? -Se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de Prentiss proveniente de su espalda.

-Nada, hablaba conmigo mismo. -Respondió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Te he estado observando. -Hotch se contuvo al oír el silbido de interés de su espiritual amigo. -Has estado comportándote muy raro durante la fiesta.

-¿Tú crees? -Ella le observó detenidamente.

-Quiero pensar que estás bien y no sufres ningún tipo de alucinación por el shock postraumático, porque te he visto hablar solo varias veces. -Hotch se quedó pálido.

-"Bésala."

-¿Qué? -Preguntó atónito ignorando lo que decía Emily.

-"Así al menos dejará el tema y se centrará en otra cosa…" -Explicó como si se tratara del mejor consejo que había dado en su vida, o mejor dicho en su muerte… Naturalmente, Hotch descartó la idea.

-Escucha, Emily, estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que siento que a Dave le habría gustado despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos, dado que no tuvo la oportunidad. Y creí que debía hacerlo por él. -La expresión de Emily cambió por una de total admiración mezclada con algo de ternura.

-Eres un encanto. -Admitió con una agradable sonrisa. Dave observó la escena con interés.

-"Quizá ahora si deberías besarla…" -Hotch carraspeó como advertencia de que no continuara por ahí.

-Entonces… -Se acercó cruzándose de brazos. -¿Qué crees que me diría a mí para despedirse? -Ambos mortales se miraron esperando una respuesta.

-"Le diría que lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberle dicho a Hayden que todavía la quería." -Hotch vaciló.

-Seguro que te diría alguna frase dramática de esas que no te gusta oír. -Emily rio lacónicamente.

-"Tú mismo, si no se lo dices quizás no pueda dejarte tranquilo. Aunque a mí no me importa, esto empieza a resultar divertido…"

-Emily. -La llamó al ver que comenzaba a caminar. -Dave te diría que nadie ha podido ocupar el hueco que dejaste en el equipo y que lo pasó mal cuando te fuiste.

-"Sí, definitivamente, esto de ser fantasma va para largo…" -Hotch resopló intentando no estrangular a ese maldito ser que le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Estaba claro que si hacía eso acabaría con una camisa de fuerza.

-Y también te diría que lo único de lo que se arrepiente es de no haberle dicho a Hayden que todavía la quería. -Ella le miró atónita mientras Rossi sonreía glorioso. -Bueno, ya sabes cómo era Dave. -Intentó decir.

-"Vaya, esto es nuevo. Nunca te había visto tan incomodado." -Se burló el fantasma.

-Voy a por algo de beber. -Se excusó para escapar de esa situación, dejando a la mujer estupefacta. -Eres un dolor de pelotas, Dave.

* * *

 **N/A** : Dave es un dolor de huevos que me encanta: provocador, irónico y divertido. Y encima saca de quicio a Hotch... Le adoro en esta historia. Y la pobre Emily se ha quedado con cara de WTF. En el próximo capítulo habrá más despedidas. Hasta entonces, ya sabéis: dejad un review ;)

¡Saludos!


	5. Despedidas de equipo

_**N/A**_ : Hola queridos lectores, como cada lunes os traigo nuevo capítulo. Me alegra ser causante de una de esas poquitas cosas buenas que pueden tener los lunes.

 **iwontsaymyname** : actualizo todos los lunes hora española, de hecho puedes ver en "update" (justo debajo del resumen del fic) la última fecha de actualización. Aunque cada lunes actualizo a una hora, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga libre, pero hasta ahora he actualizado puntualmente. Lo que no sé es si a algunos os aparecerá más tarde. Y en cuanto a hacer un fic del funeral de cada miembro de la UAC, todavía no me lo he planteado porque cada vez quedarían menos y supongo que me costaría ir matándoles cual Destino final...

Dicho esto, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que el próximo capítulo os guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Despedidas de equipo**

-Penelope, tú siempre fuiste muy importante para Dave. Él siempre decía que admiraba tu capacidad para ver lo mejor de las personas. -La rubia le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. -Y pensaba que eras la persona más especial que había conocido en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Quieres que me deshidrate? -Preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

-No, creo que a él le hubiera gustado que lo supieras.

-Entonces puede quedarse tranquilo, esté donde esté. -Hotch la abrazó con cariño.

-Está bien, deja de llorar y sonríe un poco. Ya sabes lo que le gustaba verte sonreír. Decía que entraba en el top 10 de sus cosas favoritas.

-Por debajo de un buen whiskey y escuchar a Sinatra. -Recordó ella haciendo que mortales y fantasma rieran.

-"Es curioso. No puedo tocarla, pero a la vez siento una calidez especial…" -Confesó Dave intentando acariciarla.

-Hace frío, ¿verdad? -Hotch se sorprendió ante la declaración de su amiga. _¿Eso quería decir que si podía sentir la presencia de Dave?_ Decidió quitarse la chaqueta y ofrecérsela.

-"Me alegra saber que la caballerosidad no ha muerto conmigo..."

-Luego me la devuelves, tengo que hacer algo. -Se levantó yendo en dirección a donde estaba JJ. Hablar con Alex no había sido difícil, pero JJ tenía una relación más estrecha con Rossi y últimamente estaban muy unidos. Al ver que llegaba, Will se llevó a Henry en brazos para darles algo de privacidad. -¿Qué tal estás? -La rubia le analizó.

-Estoy bien. Es decir, todo lo bien que puede estar alguien que ha perdido a un buen amigo.

-Lo sé. A veces me pregunto cómo nos vamos a mantener unidos sin Dave… -Confesó sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, estuvimos unidos antes de que él llegara. ¿No crees? -Dave se mantuvo en silencio.

-Sí, pero entonces no éramos una familia. -Reconoció con nostalgia.

-Hay que ver… Con lo mal que nos cayó al principio.

-"¡Oye!" -Exclamó el aludido escandalizado.

-Siempre con su libretita, anotándolo todo, sin ser capaz de compartir la información. ¿Pero sabes qué? Decidí unirme al FBI tras verle dar una conferencia. Cuando le conocí en la UAC me impresionó, porque esperaba a alguien como Gideon, pero resultó tan diferente… -Recordó con una suave sorisa. -Desde luego, nunca pensamos que fuera a calar tan hondo y sin embargo, se convirtió en un gran consejero para Derek, en un confidente para Emily y en un apoyo emocional para Spence y Penelope. Eso por no mencionar en lo que se convirtió para Erin.

-¿Y que fue para ti? -Preguntó Hotch anticipándose a Rossi.

-Un buen amigo que estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles. -Recordó el caso de la reina de corazones. -¡Dios mío, si hasta me organizó una boda en un día! -Exclamó con una sonrisa divertida. Dave y Aaron la imitaron.

-"No puedo despedirme de ella, Hotch. Solo sé que no hay mujer en el mundo a la que más admire."

-Dave no podría haberse despedido de ti.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Le conocía mejor que nadie. -Ella le sonrió. -Estaba orgulloso de haberte visto crecer tanto en el FBI. Una vez me dijo que eras la mejor madre que un niño podría tener. No me cabe duda de que eras la persona que más admiraba. -Los ojos de la mujer se empañaron. -Y pensaba que, si algún día faltaba, tú te convertirías en el pegamento que mantendría unido al equipo.

-"Gracias Aaron". -Se alegró de que su amigo le conociera tan bien y supiera exactamente lo que pensaba acerca de JJ.

-Nunca estaría a la altura… -Dijo ella derramando las lágrimas.

-"Ya lo estás". -Hotch repitió las palabras que habían salido de la boca de David. -"Vas a tener que darte prisa si quieres acabar con esto antes de que se vaya todo el mundo." -Sentenció Dave tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Tras tomarse un momento Hotch decidió que el siguiente sería Morgan que hablaba tranquilamente con Savannah en el jardín.

-Hola. -Los dos le saludaron.

-Voy a comer algo. -Dijo la mujer antes de darle un beso a Derek y dejarles a solas.

-"Qué buen gusto ha tenido siempre Morgan para las mujeres." -Murmuró Dave mirándola descaradamente.

-Me alegra ver que os va bien. -Comentó para romper el hielo. Siempre le había costado mantener ese tipo de conversaciones con Morgan, pero agradecía la honestidad con la que siempre se dirigía a él.

-Gracias, Hotch.

-"Pregúntales cuándo se van a casar, tengo ganas de ir de boda. Aunque ni siquiera pueda comer… ni coquetear con las mujeres… ni emborracharme…"

-¿Cómo estás tú? -Preguntó anticipándose a su jefe. -Rossi era muy importante para todos, pero contigo tenía una relación más estrecha.

-Todavía no creo lo que está pasando. No sé si me voy a acostumbrar a que no esté a mi lado. -Comentó con un evidente doble sentido que Dave aplaudió.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más voy a echar de menos? Esas veces que nos miraba con su enigmática sonrisa de "lo sé todo", le preguntábamos qué sucedía y él decía simplemente "nada". -Recordó con una sonrisa. -Siempre lo hacía. A veces me daban ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo.

-Era peor cuando se escaqueaba de rellenar informes.

-"Mira, una de las ventajas de estar muerto… Espero que si llego al cielo no me manden rellenar un formulario…"

-Le vamos a echar en falta. -Admitió Morgan. -Aprendí mucho de él.

-"Y fuiste el mejor aprendiz que tuve." -Hotch repitió las palabras del fantasma.

-Si hay algo que le hubiera gustado es verte tener un hijo. Pensaba que serías un gran padre y le divertía imaginarte cambiando pañales. -Morgan rio.

-Entonces es una pena que no esperara 7 meses más… -Hotch arqueó las cejas.

-"¿Bromeas?" -Si los presentes hubieran podido escuchar la alegría de David Rossi le habrían imitado sin pensarlo. Solo le faltaba dar saltitos. –"'¡Es la mejor noticia que podría escuchar hoy!"

-Enhorabuena. -Atinó a decir dándole un abrazo. -¿Cómo no has dicho nada antes?

-No es que lo sepa desde hace mucho y con todo esto no creí que fuera el mejor momento para dar la noticia.

-Derek, ningún momento es malo para anunciar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

-Está bien, pero preferiría esperar un poco.

-Dave se alegra mucho de oír esa noticia. -Morgan frunció las cejas. -Quiero decir, esté donde esté se alegraría mucho. -Morgan levantó su vaso.

-Por Dave.

-"¡Oh venga! ¡No brindéis por mí, brindad por ese pequeño!"

-Y por los que vienen. -Ambos chocaron sus copas.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Emily? Me topé antes con ella y está realmente rara. -Hotch se quedó helado antes de contestar.

-Creo que algún idiota le dijo algo que no debería haber dicho… -Respondió antes de escaquearse cuando vislumbró a Reid saliendo del baño.

Hotch caminó con avidez para interceptar al más joven del equipo. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y se notaba que no había dormido mucho en las últimas dos noches. Reid no llevaba nada bien que la gente que significaba algo para él se fuera sin despedirse. Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba.

-¿Te ha mandado Cruz a que hagas evaluaciones sobre nuestro duelo? -Preguntó al ver que se acercaba para preguntar cómo estaba.

-"¿Es rencor eso que escucho?" -Preguntó Dave divertido. Hotch le lanzó una mirada afilada, haciendo notar que no entendía su diversión.

-Sabes que no. Solo quiero saber cómo lo llevas.

-Sabes perfectamente como lo llevo. -Respondió el joven genio.

-"Vamos Hotch, es normal que se ponga a la defensiva con todo esto."

-Claro que lo sé. No eres el único que ha perdido a un buen amigo. -Reid le miró y tragó saliva.

-"Oh venga, ese es un golpe bajo. Tú no me has perdido. Ahora soy como tu sombra sin sombra." -Rio por su propio chiste. Hotch reprimió por enésima vez las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Escucha, Reid. Yo solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. Dave te quería como a un hijo y estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido.

-¿Y eso de que me sirve? Siempre que me involucro emocionalmente con alguien acaba yéndose. Primero mi padre, luego Gideon, después Emily y más tarde Maeve… -Dijo agachando la cabeza. -Y ahora Rossi… -Ambos le escucharon conmovidos. -Evito involucrarme con la gente que conozco porque todo el mundo acaba marchándose y no es justo. ¿Sabes la probabilidad que hay de que una bala te mate al atravesar un chaleco antibalas?

-"Menos de una entre 500."

\- Menos de una entre 500. -Repitió Hotch para sorpresa de su subordinado. -Dave me lo dijo una vez. Y aun sabiendo que había una mínima posibilidad de morir, se interpuso para proteger a ese niño. -Se acercó y le apretó el hombro. -Y estoy seguro de que tú en su lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-"No puedes dejar que se derrumbe, Aaron."

-Lo último que querría Dave es ver cómo te alejas de las personas por miedo a perderlas.

-"Lo que ganas con cada una de ellas siempre será más importante que lo que pierdas." -Hotch repitió las sabias palabras de su viejo amigo.

-Creo que Dave estaba listo para despedirse, somos nosotros los que no estamos listos para decirle adiós.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : _¿Y bien? Sé que he dejado fuera a Blake, pero no es un personaje que conozca mucho y no me vi capaz de escribir su despedida, así que pido disculpas a todos sus fans y espero que os sirva de consuelo que estará presente en los próximos capítulos, aunque no sea especialmente activa. Realmente creo que Dave se habría despedido del equipo así y le guardo especial cariño a las palabras que le dice a JJ y Reid. No olvidéis dejar un review._

 _¡Hasta el próximo lunes! ¡Saludos!_


	6. La imbecilidad de un mortal

**_N/A_** : _¡Hola queridos lectores! Tengo noticias. A partir de la semana que viene voy a estar muy ocupada, apenas voy a tener tiempo de escribir y por cuestiones logísticas voy a empezar a actualizar los domingos. Dicho esto solo me queda desear que os guste el próximo capítulo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La imbecilidad de un mortal**

Las despedidas con el equipo habían ido bien, pero para Hotch suponía un trabajo agotador desde el punto de vista emocional e intelectual. Aguantar los comentarios del fantasma de Dave no era una tarea fácil. Buscar la manera de decir lo que su difunto amigo quería sin levantar sospechas no siempre era sencillo. Más difícil aún era tener que controlarse para no contestarle o estrangularle; aunque una cosa tenía que reconocer, a veces le costaba aguantar una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias.

-Es la hora, amigo. -Ambos estaban en una parte retirada. A nadie le extrañaba que Hotch se tomase un tiempo para estar solo. Había dejado a Jack con Henry y ambos jugaban a la videoconsola sin mucho ánimo.

-"No sé qué decirle Aaron. No quiero decirle adiós a mi hija ni a mi nieto."

-Entonces, tal vez, no deberías hacerlo.

-"Pero es por lo que estoy aquí."-Hotch guardó silencio. La situación era una absoluta locura y aunque seguía pensando que la presencia de su amigo era fruto de su cerebro, tenía la esperanza de que desapareciera si cumplía con su cometido de despedirse de todos. Pese a todo, una parte de él entendía que, si esa situación era real, Dave necesitaría tomarse su tiempo. -"Creo que te equivocabas… No estoy listo para decirle adiós a Joy."

-Nunca es fácil decirle adiós a un hijo. -Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio. -¿Por qué dijiste que aún seguías queriendo a Hayden? -Preguntó al ver charlar a Emily con Garcia desde la distancia.

-"Porque es de lo único que me arrepentí en el lapso de tiempo entre el que la bala atravesaba el chaleco y mi corazón dejaba de latir." -Explicó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. -"Cuando mueres solo te arrepientes de las cosas que no has hecho. Es un consejo que espero que cierta persona aproveche."

-Bueno, Prentiss siempre ha seguido tus consejos ¿No? No veo porqué esta vez no lo vaya a hacer. -Dave le miró de reojo.

-"Se me ocurre una razón muy pesada…" -Hotch frunció el ceño ante el tono irónico que utilizó. –"Cuidado, ahí viene." -Emily se acercaba discretamente con la chaqueta de Hotch en la mano.

-Garcia me ha pedido que te la devuelva, no te encontraba y quería pasar un tiempo con los niños. -Explicó devolviéndosela.

-Gracias.

-No me puedo creer que Henry tenga un hermanito. -Comentó intentando romper el hielo.

-"Pues si supieras que Morgan ha encargado otro sí que alucinarías…"

-Lo que más odio de vivir lejos es tener que perderme todos esos momentos. -Hotch estuvo de acuerdo, pero sabía que si la conversación seguía por aquel camino ella se pondría más triste.

-No te habría gustado estar cerca de JJ cuando se le descontrolaban las hormonas por el embarazo, créeme. -Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Bueno, ya lo sufrí con el embarazo de Henry, no creo que esta vez haya sido peor.

-"Eso lo dice porque a ella no le retorció el brazo por traerle un emparedado de atún en lugar de salmón…"

-Te sorprendería.

-Oye, Hotch... Respecto a nuestra conversación de antes… -Dijo desviando su mirada. Aunque la agente solía controlar muy bien sus emociones, parecía nerviosa. -¿Hablabas por ti o por David? -El fantasma se acercó interesado.

-¿Por qué iba a hablar por mí? -Cuestionó confuso.

-Ya, claro…

-"Eres un imbécil." -Sentenció Dave llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres? -Intentó desviar el tema.

-Pasado mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? -Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Allí me necesitan.

-Aquí también te necesitamos. -Emily le miró en silencio. Sus ojos brillaban en la tenue iluminación de aquel rincón apartado del jardín.

-Es complicado… -Finalizó con una mirada extrañamente triste. -Tengo que irme, el viaje fue largo y apenas he parado desde que salí de Londres.

-Claro, descansa. -Ella vaciló, pero finalmente se acercó para darle un abrazo. Pese a la brevedad del gesto Hotch notó que estaba tensa. -Cruz nos dio el lunes libre, así que mañana aprovecharemos para ir a la Unidad y recoger las cosas de Dave. Puedes venir si quieres.

-Allí estaré. -Dijo tras tomarse un momento. -Hasta mañana. -Los dos hombres la vieron marcharse.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"

-¿El qué? -Cuestionó Hotch con evidente confusión.

-"Ya sabes: Aquí también te necesitamos." -Respondió como si fuera evidente.

-Tenemos dos bajas en el equipo, no nos vendría mal una criminalista y no conozco una mejor que Prentiss. -Era cierto, cubrir su puesto le había resultado casi imposible, especialmente desde la marcha de Alex. Se volvió hacia Dave tras ver como Emily salía de su campo de visión.

-"¿Le pides que deje su vida en Londres solo por trabajo?"

-Ya sé que no es justo, pero la echo de menos. -Dave se alegró de que por fin fuera honesto consigo mismo.

-"¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Por qué no le has dicho que la echas de menos más allá del apartado profesional?¿Por qué no le has pedido que se quede directamente?"

-Ya la has oído, es complicado. Además, se lo pedí el año pasado y rechazó la oferta.

-"Entonces deberías ofrecerle algo más para que se quede."

-Un sueldo mayor o un despacho propio no harán que regrese.

-"No me refiero a ese tipo de incentivo…" -Dijo con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tus conversaciones pendientes. -Repuso malhumorado. -No quiero seguir arriesgándome a que la gente piense que sufro algún tipo de trastorno esquizofrénico.

-"No sabía que tuvieras tanta prisa por librarte de mí…" -Lloró dramáticamente.

-No esquives el tema, debes despedirte de Joy. -Cortó con seriedad.

-"Bien, bien… Pero al menos espera hasta mañana. Necesito algo de tiempo." -Hotch suspiró resignado.

-Vale, pero mañana te despides sin falta.

Había sido un día duro. Los nervios de Hotch estaban a flor de piel. No solo acababa de enterrar a su mejor amigo, sino que, para colmo, el espíritu de este se le había presentado y no se despegaba de él. Empezaba a plantearse seriamente lo de ver a un especialista, pero en contra de lo que pudiese pensar cualquier persona medianamente cuerda, se sentía mentalmente sano.

Claro estaba que Hotch nunca había creído en la existencia de fantasmas, pero aquella presencia parecía tan real que empezaba a creer en la posibilidad de que efectivamente se tratara de un espíritu. Por esa razón había aceptado comunicarse con él y no ignorarle. La creencia popular era que los espíritus de los muertos se quedaban en el mundo de los vivos porque había algo que todavía los retenía, generalmente algo que tenían pendiente. La aparente razón por la que el fantasma de Dave se le había aparecido era porque necesitaba despedirse de sus seres queridos; con lo cual, Hotch tomó la decisión de ayudarle, en parte por el bien de su salud mental y en parte porque se lo debía a su amigo.

-No veo porque es necesario que duermas conmigo. -Comentó tumbado en la cama. Dave le miraba con ojos melosos tumbado a su lado.

-"No te voy a hacer nada malo". -A Hotch se le erizó la piel al oír el tono lujurioso que utilizó. Era perturbador.

-No sabía que los fantasmas necesitaran dormir…

-"Creo que no lo necesitamos…"

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejas dormir tranquilo? Puedes irte al sofá si quieres.

-"Vamos, Aaron, es mi primera noche como fantasma. Todavía estoy asimilando que estoy muerto, podrías tener un poco más de tacto." -Hotch le miró conteniendo las ganas de estrangularle nuevamente.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte. Solo espero que no ronques…

-"Yo no ronco".

-Roncabas.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : El Dave fantasma me encanta demasiado. No olvidéis dejar un **review** que últimamente estoy falta de ellos..._

 _Saludos!_


	7. Tareas pendientes

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. En primer lugar me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero me fue imposible debido al trabajo. En segundo... he de reconocer que tras el último capítulo de Mentes Criminales (a ritmo USA) estoy terriblemente decepcionada con la CBS y triste con la salida de Hotch. En fin, siempre nos quedará fanfiction, pero para mí Mentes Criminales ha sido mucho más que una serie, es algo con lo que he crecido, y ver lo que han hecho con mi personaje favorito me duele mucho. Ahora es como si Hotch no existiera, como si el mejor líder de la tv (con permiso de Grissom) no fuera recordado por el arrebato de un actor. Es injusto._

 _Más allá de eso sigo escribiendo, por el cariño que le guardo a la serie y porque en mi cabeza todo será de una forma distinta. Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo._

 _ **Vanessa** : No dudes en registrarte! Me encanta contestar a vuestros review de manera más personal cuando tengo tiempo y serías la tercera persona a la que logro convencer de que lo haga :D Y lo mismo te digo a ti **Coti** , que has sido fiel seguidora desde hace mucho tiempo ;) Mil gracias!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Tareas pendientes**

Afortunadamente para Hotch, el fantasma de Dave no roncaba, aunque eso se debía principalmente a que no podía dormir.

-¿Has pensado lo que vas a decirle a Joy? -Cada vez que Hotch le preguntaba acerca del tema, Dave esquivaba la pregunta y hacía un comentario jocoso. Aunque eso era mejor a que contratacara con preguntas sobre la visita de Prentiss.

Al llegar a la Central se encontraron con Joy, que se veía tan cansada como el día anterior. El resto del equipo no tardó en llegar, incluidas Alex y Emily, quien tampoco parecía haber descansado bien. JJ acudió acompañada por el pequeño Michael, aprovechando la reunión para que Emily le conociera. La morena parecía encantada con el bebé y tenía un talento especial para calmarle.

-Emily, en serio, te igualo el salario y te ofrezco estancia en mi casa si aceptas ser la canguro de Michael. -La aludida rio con el niño en brazos.

-"Debes reconocer que la visión es encantadora." -Dave estaba en lo cierto. Emily tenía un don especial para los niños, y no solo con Jack, Henry o Michael, también lo había demostrado con los niños que vieron durante sus casos. Por otra parte, Hotch empezaba a estar cansado del aparente interés que había desarrollado el fantasma por su antigua subordinada.

-No es mala oferta, quizás me lo piense… Aunque creo que no eres consciente de lo que gana la directora de la sede de la Interpol en Londres…

-"Vamos, Aaron. Seguro que tú puedes ofrecerle algo mejor." -Hotch carraspeó. Claro que quería que volviese al equipo, pero tampoco podía obligarla. Prefería anteponer la felicidad y bienestar de ella al deseo de volver a tenerla en el equipo.

-Seguro que está mejor pagado que aquí. -Dijo Morgan embalando una de las cajas antes de inspeccionar uno de los cajones. -¿Para qué querría esto Rossi? -Se preguntó en voz alta sosteniendo una figurita de porcelana de dudoso gusto.

-Qué raro… -Reid se acercó a Morgan para ver el objeto de cerca. -Rossi era el rey del buen gusto. Nunca tendría una figurita así en su despacho.

-Déjame ver… -Le pidió Hotch. Al verlo sonrió. -Era un souvenir que le trajo a Erin de Los Angeles.

-¿Y por qué lo tenía él? -Preguntó Joy interesada.

-"Porque no me dio tiempo a dárselo." -Confesó recordando que fue durante el caso de Johnny Ray Covey, apodado por los medios "El asesino de niñeras", un par de semanas antes de la muerte de Strauss. _(8x21: Nanny Dearest)_

-Dave odiaba Los Angeles, así que cada vez que viajábamos por un caso, le traía a Erin el souvenir más hortera que encontrara como venganza personal por mandarle a la ciudad que más detestaba. Supongo que este lo guardaba porque no pudo entregárselo.

-El último caso en Los Angeles fue trece días antes de la muerte de Strauss y estuvimos muy ocupados dando caza al Replicador. -Informó Reid. Todos torcieron el gesto mientras Hotch lo inspeccionaba.

-Deberíais haber visto la primera vez que lo hizo. Creo que Erin estuvo a punto de tirárselo a la cabeza. -Recordó sin poder evitar reír.

-Hay que reconocer que es un método de venganza original y poco dañino. -Opinó Garcia divertida por la ocurrencia.

-"¿Por qué no se lo regalas?"

-¿Sabes una cosa Penelope? Mi padre preferiría que lo pusieras en tu mesa a que se quedara encerrado en una caja. -Tanto Hotch como Dave se sorprendieron al oír a Joy. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en el rostro de Rossi. Su hija le conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. -Así recordaríais su sentido del humor y lo que apreciaba a Erin.

-¡Es una idea genial Joy! -Exclamó entusiasmada. -Además, a mí no me parece tan hortera…

-"¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?" -La sonrisa de Hotch se ensanchó al oír el comentario de su amigo.

En realidad, el propósito de la reunión era recordar a Dave. Embalar sus pertenencias era secundario, aunque igualmente necesario.

-¿Os acordáis de lo mucho que adoraba esta foto? -Recordó Alex sosteniendo la instantánea donde figuraba su viejo amigo junto a Ringo Starr. Todos asintieron sabiendo lo orgulloso que estaba de esa fotografía.

-El tío fardaba siempre que podía.

-Me pregunto si… -Emily pilló por sorpresa a Hotch depositando en sus brazos a Michael, que se le quedó mirando mientras hacía pedorretas. Todos rieron al ver la cara del jefe de Unidad, mientras la morena buscaba detrás de unos archivadores. -¡Voilà, mon ami! -Enseñó una botella del mejor whiskey escocés que Dave guardaba en su despacho.

-Así que ese era su escondite… -Comentó Alex impresionada.

-¿Por qué lo conocías? -Preguntó JJ extrañada al ver que nadie más conocía aquel secreto.

-Hay cosas que no estáis preparados para saber. -Dijo abriendo la botella para olerla. Hotch escuchó la carcajada del fantasma y le miró con curiosidad para que le respondiera.

-"Emily tiene razón, Aaron. Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepáis."

-Por David Rossi, la sonrisa más encantadora del FBI. _Mi mancherà_. -Prentiss le dio un trago a la botella y se la pasó a Morgan.

-" _Io anche_ "

-Son las doce del mediodía.

-Alex tiene razón, es la hora perfecta para empezar a beber. -Dijo Derek con una amplia sonrisa. -Por Rossi, el tío de Quántico que mejor escondía el whiskey. -Le pasó la botella a Reid.

-Por el Agente que mejor sabía escaquearse del papeleo.

-"Qué bien me conoces, muchacho."

-Por David, Agente de día y gran organizador de fiestas en sus ratos libres, pero amigo las 24 horas. -Brindó JJ antes de darle un trago a la botella.

-"Así soy yo." -Comentó orgulloso.

-Menos mal que ya no le doy el pecho a Michael… -Se quejó con una mueca de desagrado por lo fuerte que estaba la bebida.

-Por mi italiano favorito y el mejor cocinero que he conocido. -Garcia bebió. -Y el que más paciencia ha tenido para enseñarme. -Volvió a decir antes de darle otro trago y pasarle la botella a Alex.

-"Fue un trabajo duro..."

-Por David, el galán número 1 de Quántico.

-"Esa reputación me precede." -La botella llegó a manos de Hotch que todavía tenía al pequeño Michael en brazos, ya más acomodado a su pecho.

-Por Dave, que siempre nos llevó por el buen camino cuando casi nos perdemos. -Dio un pequeño sorbo con cuidado y le pasó la botella a Joy.

-Por ti, papá.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre recuerdos, risas y cajas de cartón. La tristeza de perder a un amigo era desoladora, pero los recuerdos hacían que todos esbozaran una sonrisa. Joy lo estaba disfrutando especialmente porque de esa manera conocía un montón de anécdotas de su padre.

-Bueno y tenías que verle cuando los cadetes venían de visita. Siempre se inventaba alguna historia para que temieran a Hotch. -Aaron miró de reojo al fantasma de su amigo, que de repente parecía nervioso.

-Sí, todavía circula el rumor de que mató a un sospechoso con la mirada. -Se burló Morgan.

-¿Ah, pero que no era cierto? -Preguntó Emily fingiendo inocencia.

-Muy graciosos…

-"Deberías agradecérmelo. Gracias a esas leyendas los cadetes te temen."

-Que los cadetes me teman no es algo bueno para mí. -Dijo más para el fantasma que para el resto de los ocupantes de la sala.

-Bueno, te convierte en algo así como una leyenda. -Rio Alex junto a Garcia.

Hotch aprovechó uno de los momentos más tranquilos para ir al baño. Rossi captó su intención y le siguió. Tras comprobar que no hubiera nadie en el cuarto de baño le habló.

-¿Así que maté a un sospechoso con tan solo mirarle? -Comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-"Técnicamente dije que fue durante un intenso interrogatorio en el cual no le tocaste en ningún momento."

-Ya… -Negó ocultando su diversión. -¿Estás listo?

-"No, pero dudo que esa respuesta te sirva, ¿verdad?" -Hotch asintió. –"Escucha Aaron. ¿Recuerdas la pulsera del caso Galen? _(3x14: Damaged)_ Quiero que Joy la tenga. Me daba fuerza y me recordaba que por muy difíciles que se pongan las cosas, no nos podemos rendir. Tú sabes dónde está."

-Bien.

Hotch esperó a que el resto del equipo se fuera a comer para hablar con Joy.

-Id vosotros, luego os alcanzaré. -Habían reservado en el restaurante italiano favorito de Dave. Al volver al despacho, ya vacío, encontró a Joy mirando la placa de su padre.

-SSA David Rossi. -Leyó en voz alta.

-Uno de los mejores que he conocido. -Aseguró Hotch. -Es curioso. Antes de que viniera no pensaba realmente que necesitáramos a un sustituto para Gideon, pero ahora no tengo ni idea de qué vamos a hacer sin él.

-"Os las arreglaréis."

-A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. -Admitió dejándose caer en el sofá.

-He encontrado algo que deberías tener. -Se sentó junto a ella y le entregó la pulsera con los nombres de Alicia, Georgie y Connie.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Quienes son. -Corrigió. -Fue el caso que más atormentó a tu padre. -Empezó a contarle la historia y lo que significaba ese caso para Dave. -Este recuerdo significaba mucho para él. Le recordaba porqué hacía lo que hacía y le daba fuerzas. Esa pulsera significa que por muy difíciles que se pongan las cosas tenemos que seguir luchando y no rendirnos. Sé que Dave querría que la tuvieras. -Explicó intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Gracias Aaron. -La mujer se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Rossi se arrodilló frente a ella sin poder contener la emoción. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Joy para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no tuvo éxito. Ella cerró los ojos. Por un momento daba la impresión de que podía sentir las manos de su padre.

-"Eres lo que más quiero del mundo, el mejor regalo que la vida podía darme. Ser tu padre es un orgullo, Joy. Lo único que lamento es no poder pasar más tiempo contigo y ver crecer a mi nieto."

Hotch hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para transmitirle ese mensaje a la hija de su mejor amigo. Cuando reunió el valor repitió las palabras de Dave y rompió a llorar.

-"¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?" -Asintió intentando contener sus propias lágrimas. –"Dale el abrazo que yo le habría dado." -Hotch no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a Joy. No era un abrazo de un desconocido, ni de un amigo; era el abrazo de un padre.

Esa fue la única ocasión en la que David Rossi sintió envidia de Aaron Hotchner y a la vez, la que más agradecido había estado nunca.

Cuando Hotch deshizo su abrazo, Dave no estaba.

Se había ido.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Y como Aaron esta semana en la serie, se fue :( Un poco dramático, lo sé. La semana que viene habrá nuevo capítulo tanto del fic como de la serie. ¿Qué esperáis a partir de ahora? No olvidéis dejar un review._


	8. Golpe de realidad

_**N/A** : ¡Hola amigos lectores! Siento la tardanza pero me fue imposible actualizar la semana pasada :( Comienza una nueva etapa en el fic y ya veremos que nos depara. _

_Coti: FMA Brotherhood es una maravilla. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero si le vuelves a echar un vistazo a los tres primeros capítulos de Sin Salida verás que hay más de un guiño al anime y a la pareja Mustang/Hawkeye. Incluso el título del capítulo "Luz perdida" está sacado de un capítulo de FMA. ;)_

 _Ahora sí, disfrutad el capítulo. Y espero ser más puntual en mis actualizaciones._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Golpe de realidad**

Dave se había ido otra vez. No había sido fácil la primera, pero tener que dejarle ir una segunda vez era muy duro.

Hotch apenas prestó atención a la comida. Las anécdotas sobre Dave le pasaron tan desapercibidas como las preguntas que le hacían a Emily sobre Londres o las monerías que le hacían al pequeño Michael.

-Tengo algo que deciros. -Habló Morgan para captar la atención de todos. -Savannah y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -Garcia se abalanzó a los brazos de Morgan. -¡Voy a ser tía otra vez! -Hotch escuchó como todos le felicitaban entusiasmados, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Dave, en la sonrisa que pondría al ver la felicidad de todos ellos al oír aquella maravillosa noticia.

Al notar la mirada de Morgan clavada en él se acercó y le volvió a felicitar.

-¿Qué os parece si os invito a una copa para celebrar la noticia? -Sugirió el futuro papá. Michael bostezó ampliamente.

-Tomaros una por mí, porque este pequeño necesita dormir.

Después de concretar la hora de la cena para despedirse de Emily se marchó. Alex no tardó en seguir su ejemplo, dado que solo disponía de la mañana libre y por la tarde debía de volver al trabajo.

-¿Estás bien? -Emily caminó junto a él al ver que se quedaba atrás. -No has hablado en toda la comida y apenas has probado bocado.

-Estoy cansado y tengo demasiadas cosas en mente.

-¿Cosas como la conversación con Joy? -Ese era el último tema que Hotch quería tocar. Aún no se había recuperado de la emotiva despedida, así que vio oportuno reconducir la conversación por otro camino.

-Cosas como pensar en la manera de pedirte que te quedes. -Ella se paró en seco y le miró con precaución. -Tu puesto está libre y sin Dave nos hace falta gente.

-Hotch, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Sí, hace un año, por teléfono. Esperaba que te replantearas mi oferta. -Ella desvió la mirada.

-No es el momento.

-Nunca lo es. - Entendía su negativa y sabía que tenía sus motivos, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal porque no quisiera regresar a DC.

-No es tan fácil, yo he hecho mi vida en Londres. No me fui de DC por gusto, me fui porque lo necesitaba. Volver es más… difícil de lo que piensas. -Hotch observó impotente como emprendía de nuevo el camino dejándole atrás.

-"Tenías que haberla besado." -Se giró inmediatamente buscando a la persona de la que provenía aquella voz.

Ahí estaba, a un par de metros de él, igual que la última vez que le vio en su despacho. Solo que en lugar de lágrimas en los ojos una mueca de aburrimiento se asentaba en su rostro.

En primera instancia Hotch se alegró de volver a verle. Al estar en la calle no podía comunicarse con él, así que sacó su teléfono móvil para disimular y no parecer un tarado.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-"Recuperándome. Además, no quería ver como os inflabais a comer en mi restaurante favorito. Una de las desventajas de ser un fantasma es que no puedo comer, y no lo llevo precisamente bien." -Hotch imaginaba que era verdad, Dave amaba la comida, así que debía de ser muy duro para él. –"Ya veo que no puedo dejarte solo. En cuanto me tomo un momento mandas a la gente lejos de ti."

-Si llego a saber que por pedirle que se quedara en Quántico iba a alejarla, no lo hubiera hecho.

Empezaron a caminar. En ese punto Emily se había juntado con el resto del equipo para seguir su camino. Ellos iban lo suficientemente alejados como para que no les oyeran, y a la vez, a la suficiente distancia como para no perderles la pista.

-"Quizá no se lo hayas pedido de la manera que ella espera." -Hotch le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Las insinuaciones sobre su antigua compañera le empezaban a sacar de sus casillas. Él nunca había demostrado un interés especial hacia Emily, y tampoco había ninguna evidencia que respaldara que ella estaba interesada en él, más allá del que se pueda demostrar por un amigo.

-"Vamos, Hotch. Para ser perfilador se te da muy mal analizar los sentimientos de alguien tan cercano."

-Sabes de sobra que no nos analizamos entre nosotros.

-"Y tú sabes de sobra que eso es mentira. Todos lo hacemos, aunque sea inconscientemente." -Dave parecía más formal desde que había desaparecido, la despedida de Joy le había resultado muy dolorosa. –"Dime, Aaron. ¿Por qué crees que Emily se marchó a Londres?"

-¡Hey, Hotch! -La voz de Morgan interrumpió la evidente y parcialmente equivocada respuesta que Hotch estaba a punto de darle a su amigo. -¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Espero que no haya un caso… -Rezó García cruzando los dedos. La mirada de Hotch se posó instantáneamente en Emily antes de cortar su conversación telefónica con el más allá.

-¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó Reid visiblemente preocupado.

-Lo siento chicos, me ha surgido algo importante.

-"¿Vas a huir?"

-Pero Emily se va mañana a primera hora… -Repuso Garcia con tristeza.

-Tranquilos, os veré en la cena. -Sentenció intentando sonar sereno.

Que Hotch sufría estrés emocional era un hecho. No solo había muerto su mejor amigo, sino que el fantasma de éste se había presentado ante él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Y para qué? Pues para que por medio de él se despidiera de todos sus seres queridos, algo que, por cierto, era más agotador emocionalmente de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar; para muestra su conversación con Joy. Apenas había dormido en las dos últimas noches, se sentía exhausto y por si fuera poco su amigo el fantasma acababa de insinuarle que Emily Prentiss se había marchado del país por él.

Estaba a punto de explotar. Dave lo notó, porque por primera vez se mantuvo callado durante un buen rato y le dio cierto espacio. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento se puso una copa de whiskey y se la bebió de un trago.

-¿A qué vino lo de antes? -Intentó mantener la voz tranquila, haciendo gala de su ya consabida calma. -Prentiss se marchó porque su pasado con Doyle le perseguía, no logró echar raíces como la primera vez. Ella cambió tras fingir su muerte. Se fue por ella misma.

-"No soy yo quien debería darte las respuestas que buscas."

-Deja de jugar conmigo. -Le advirtió.

-"Haz memoria Aaron. ¿Quién fue a buscarte cuando te atacó Foyet? ¿Quién no se apartó de tu lado cuando te separaron de tu familia?" -Hotch se quedó helado. –"¿Cómo te crees que se sintió al volver y verte con Beth?"

-Sabes que eso no es justo. Tú mismo me animaste a que tuviera una cita con Beth.

-"Porque no me di cuenta hasta tiempo después." -Se acercó con un gesto paternalista. –"Escucha Aaron, nadie tiene la culpa. Emily se enamoró de su jefe y amigo. Decidió mantenerlo en secreto porque lo de Haley estaba reciente, luego pasó lo de Doyle y cuando tú encontraste la felicidad con Beth, ella prefirió marcharse."

Esas palabras eran como recibir un balde de agua fría. Prentiss era experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, pero de ahí a que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada, había un mundo. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba, más claro tenía que Emily sí que había albergado ese tipo de sentimientos por él.

Tuvo que sentarse al pensar en lo mal que lo habría pasado cuando volvió de París. Se mantuvo distante hasta que ella se acercó a él para preguntarle por Jack. El motivo fue la culpa que sentía por haberla tenido que mandar lejos y haber fingido su muerte sin que ella pudiera tan siquiera opinar sobre el tema.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto Dave?

-"Porque me temo que ella no te lo va a contar."

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Cómo iba a marcharse Dave tan pronto? Todavía le queda guerra que dar, ¡es Dave! Vuestras sospechas no iban desencaminadas, aunque conociéndome tampoco era difícil imaginar. ¿Cómo creéis que se desarrollarán los acontecimientos a partir de ahora? ¿Podrá hacer Hotch que Emily se quede en DC? ¿Qué hará Dave para ayudarle? No olvidéis dejar un **review**._

 _Saludos!_


	9. Correspondencia no correspondida

**N/A:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! _Siento la demora pero ya sabéis que me es complicado actualizar puntualmente por motivos de trabajo. Si, Dave ha vuelto y ahora comienza otra etapa de este fic. Las despedidas se acaban de momento y empiezan a cobrar protagonismo otro tipo de sentimientos y descubrimientos que el propio Hotch no esperaba. Estoy segura de que el siguiente capítulo no os dejará indiferentes..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Correspondencia no correspondida**

Para ser justos, Hotch siempre se había sentido atraído por Emily Prentiss. Entre ellos había una química evidente y se compenetraban muy bien, tanto en el terreno como fuera de él. Con el tiempo se forjó una confianza muy solvente y hubo una época en la que fueron realmente cercanos, siempre dentro de los límites que permite la relación jefe-subordinada.

Una de las pruebas que podían atestiguarlo era que por pocas personas se habría jugado el cuello Hotch como en el caso Benton. ( _4x17: Demonology)_

No obstante, Hotch siempre pensó que lo que había entre ellos era una confianza especial y cierta tensión sexual, no que ella estuviera enamorada de él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -Preguntó tras permanecer perdido en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato.

-"Resulta que en vida fui un buen confidente. ¿Por qué te crees que conoce el lugar donde escondo mi whiskey más caro?" -Hotch pudo imaginarse a sus dos amigos en el despacho, compartiendo una copa y los secretos que Emily no se había atrevido a confesarle. –"No puedes culparla por no decírtelo. Ambos sabemos que no habrías reaccionado precisamente bien si tu subordinada se te hubiera declarado."

Hotch pensó que tenía razón. Todo aquel asunto empezaba a darle un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Sabiendo esto no puedo pedirle que vuelva. -Rossi estampó su propia cara contra un cojín.

-"Dios, si existes llévame contigo." -Pidió dramáticamente.

-Hablando de eso… -Hotch decidió cambiar de tema. No sabía bien cómo afrontar el problema de Emily, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le diría el dandy de su amigo, así que prefería ahorrarse sus consejos poco realistas acerca de declaraciones de amor. -Ya cumplimos tu misión. ¿Por qué se supone que sigues aquí?

-"Ya veo que aprecias mi compañía."

-La apreciaba, pero ahora mismo no sé si estoy hablando con un fantasma o con un producto de mi imaginación. Honestamente, me preocupa que mi salud mental esté en juego.

-"Siempre puedes ir a terapia, lo mismo dejas de verme."

-¿Estás loco? Avisarían al FBI y me suspenderían. Probablemente no volvería a la Unidad… Es más, estoy seguro de que me prejubilarían. -Dave movió la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-"He estado pensando… quizás me quede alguien por despedirme."

-¿Hayden? -El fantasma asintió. -Pues eso va a ser complicado…

-"Oye Aaron…" -Al ver su cara supo que lo que le iba a pedir no era nada bueno. –"¿Qué tal se te da falsificar mi letra?"

* * *

Aprovechando que Jessica se quedaba con Jack, Hotch se dedicó exclusivamente a falsificar la carta, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que eso no era delinquir. Tardó toda la tarde, varios intentos y cuatro tazas de café en falsificar la carta que Dave le había dictado. Con la muestra de la letra de su amigo en varias cartas e informes _(¿Quién le iba a decir a Rossi que esos informes fueran a resultarle útiles?)_ pudieron redactar una carta que a ojos de una persona no experta en grafología bien podría haber escrito el propio David Rossi.

Para fortuna de Hotch, no era demasiado larga. En apenas quince líneas se despedía con gran sensibilidad de la mujer que había amado. Le decía lo mucho que se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho cada día, lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija y que no la culpaba por no haberle dicho nada acerca de Joy. Como debía parecer que la había escrito antes de morir, dejó presente un matiz de esperanza por querer volver a estar con ella, de manera que parecía más una disculpa y una declaración de amor que una auténtica despedida.

-¿Sabes? Debería practicar la posesión. Habría sido más fácil escribirla con tu cuerpo. -A Hotch le dio un escalofrío.

-No se te ocurra ni pensarlo. -Le señaló amenazante.

-Es verdad, eres zurdo, me torcería… -Se burló divertido al ver la reacción de su amigo. El móvil de Hotch sonó, pero al ver que se trataba de Morgan no lo cogió. -¿No tenías una cena pendiente?

-Debería entregar antes esta carta.

-La carta puede esperar. Hayden no se irá mañana a otro país. -Hotch captó el mensaje y se comunicó con Morgan para saber dónde se encontrarían.

Bajo el cálido manto del agua de la ducha sus pensamientos se trasladaron unos años atrás. _Su despacho se encontraba extrañamente calmado. Nadie debía estar allí. Ni él, ni mucho menos ella. Horas antes habían sido testigos de cómo dos de sus amigos proclamaban su amor frente a un montón de personas que les querían._

 _-¿Quieres irte, verdad? -Preguntó sentado frente a ella._

 _-Bueno, la central no es el mejor sitio para estar un domingo. -Se veía cansada y su mirada le decía que no se debía a la fiesta de la noche anterior, sino a sus preocupaciones._

 _-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. -Prentiss apartó la mirada con cierto nerviosismo._

 _-Clyde me ha ofrecido dirigir la sede de la Interpol en Londres._

 _-Vaya... Es un buen puesto. -Ella asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes por ver quien proseguía. -¿Le has respondido?_

 _-Aún no._

 _-Pero quieres aceptar. -Adivinó observándola detenidamente. -Necesitas aceptar ese puesto, ¿no es así?_

 _-Tengo que hacerlo. -Murmuró._

 _-¿Es por Doyle? -Podía ver como poco a poco sus ojos se humedecían. Hasta ese entonces solo había visto ese brillo en dos ocasiones: con el caso Benton y cuando reconoció que tuvo un mal día._

 _-No es solo por Doyle, Hotch. -Su voz sonaba quebrada. Esperó a que se recompusiera y continuara con su explicación. -Todo es diferente desde que llegué. Lauren era una parte de mi misma y murió en Boston. Las personas... las cosas cambian... Y yo ya no me siento como en casa. -Oír aquellas palabras le entristecía enormemente._

 _-Siento oír eso. -Ella se miró las manos. Parecía estar reuniendo fuerzas para no derrumbarse._

 _-Siempre seréis mi familia, pero no puedo quedarme. -Declaró mirándole a los ojos. -Duele demasiado. -Hotch se levantó y se acercó a ella._

 _-Entonces solo puedo decir que será terriblemente difícil encontrar un reemplazo. -Ella se puso de pié. -Emily, eres una de las mejores criminalistas que he conocido. Easter tiene suerte de tenerte cerca._

 _-Y yo tengo suerte de que me dieras la oportunidad de unirme a este equipo._

 _-Te la ganaste. -Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta. Por un momento le pareció ver a aquella mujer de melena morena irrumpiendo en su despacho, con una caja y un documento que la acreditaba como el reemplazo de Greenaway. -Espero que todo te vaya bien y que te acuerdes de visitar DC de vez en cuando. -Su respuesta fue un abrazo al que correspondió por unos segundos._

 _-Te echaré de menos. -Confesó con los ojos vidriosos._

 _-Nosotros a ti también._

Ella había hablado en primera persona. Se arrepintió de no haber respondido de la misma manera, de no haber usado el mismo pronombre. Claro que el equipo iba a echarla de menos, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Tenía que haberle dicho que él la iba a echar de menos. Posiblemente no hubiera sido un consuelo para ella, pero al menos habría dicho la verdad.

Salió de la ducha intentando no torturarse por las respuestas que no dio en su momento. Tal vez podría darlas ahora que sabía lo que ocurría.

Se vistió meditando en cómo podría afrontar la situación. Convencerla de regresar era difícil, pero no imposible. Tal vez, si era sincero de una vez por todas, Emily volvería a Quantico.

-"¡No hay manera!" -Oyó que se quejaba Dave en el salón. Al llegar pudo ver como el fantasma de su amigo trataba de agarrar unos sobres.

-¿Qué haces?

-"Intento mover cosas." -Arqueó las cejas. –"¿No tendrás por ahí la película de Ghost? Creo recordar que daban consejos para mover objetos…"

-Creo que sería más instructiva la de los Cazafantasmas…

-"No dirás lo mismo cuando pueda quitar sujetadores tan solo con la mirada." -Dijo con fingida altanería provocando que Hotch le mirara perplejo.

-Si esto es producto de mi mente, desde luego que estoy para que me encierren... De todas formas, no creo que haga falta. -Dijo apartando la correspondencia de su alcance y dejándola en la encimera. -Si entregas tu mensaje no tardarás en irte. No es que quiera perder el contacto contigo…

-"Aaron, deberías ver esto." -Le interrumpió señalando una carta que se había dejado en la mesita de café.

El sobre era diferente a los que se mandaban con el correo ordinario, de color arena y una textura sedosa. Al ver el remitente se extrañó, era de Emily. Dave sonrió al ver a su amigo abrir el sobre, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-"¿Qué sucede?" -Hotch no respondió, así que se acercó a él y leyó lo que decía en el papel. Dos iniciales destacaban entre las demás letras. Al principio no le llamó la atención porque eran una "E" y una "P", pero se quedó helado al leer el resto. En una letra elegante, junto al nombre de Emily rezaba el nombre de _Patrick Dayne_. Más abajo decía _"Nos complace invitaros a nuestro enlace…"_ A Dave no le hacía falta leer más. –"Aaron…"

-Ahí lo tienes, Dave. -Dijo arrojando la invitación encima de la mesa. -Esa es la razón por la que no puede volver. -El tono de enfado no pasó desapercibido para Rossi.

Entonces se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto había metido la pata. De no alentar a Hotch con sus comentarios y de no haberle dicho la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de Emily, no habría visto la desilusión en los ojos de su viejo amigo.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Creo que este capítulo se merece un review. ¡Emily se casa! ¿Cómo creéis que se desarrollarán los acontecimientos a partir de ahora?_


	10. Sentimientos enfrentados

_**N/A** : ¡Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios! Siento la demora pero está siendo un mes de locos y ni siquiera encuentro tiempo para escribir. Me alegra que os guste el giro que ha dado la historia y pronto sabremos como avanza todo. He de decir que alguno de vosotros no va muy desencaminado en sus predicciones, pero nunca se sabe, que últimamente leo mucho a George RR Martin y lo mismo me vuelvo una sádica matando personajes o haciéndoles sufrir. Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Sentimientos enfrentados**

Emily Prentiss se casaba. Recibir la noticia de su próximo enlace después de descubrir que había estado enamorada de él había sido un duro golpe.

-"Yo no sabía…" -Empezó Dave que se veía arrepentido.

-Claro que no lo sabías. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? -Dijo en un tono extrañamente calmado.

-"Quiero decir que ni siquiera sabía que mantuviera una relación con alguien."

-Podía habérmelo dicho... -Declaró disgustado. -Entiendo que no me dijera sus verdaderos motivos para irse a Londres, pero esto podía habérmelo contado. Creo que merecía saberlo cuando le pedí que volviera a DC. -Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?" -Hotch miró la invitación sin moverse, pensando en qué era lo más conveniente. Aún no sabía si le molestaba más el hecho de que Emily se casara o de que se lo hubiera ocultado cuando le pidió que volviera a la UAC.

-Voy a acudir a esa cena. -Acto seguido cogió su chaqueta y puso rumbo al restaurante donde Morgan le había citado.

Al llegar se topó con Reid que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir. -En el comedor vio a Morgan y Savannah. Emily se situaba al lado de ella y charlaban animadamente. Hotch se acercó a la novia de Morgan para saludarla y felicitarla por su embarazo.

-Enhorabuena. Parece que hoy es el día de las grandes noticias. -Dijo mirando de reojo a Emily. La morena desvió la mirada algo incómoda. Hotch se sentó aprovechando que el asiento contiguo a Prentiss estaba libre.

-Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías a despedirte. -Declaró ella algo tensa todavía. Hotch se acercó con prudencia y bajó la voz.

-Nunca dejaría que te fueras sin despedirme. –Eso era cierto; sin embargo, todavía estaba molesto. Ante su respuesta Emily sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Solucionaste el asunto que tenías que resolver? -Preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-No del todo. Hay asuntos que requieren más tiempo, ya sabes. -La morena parecía confundida.

-"Sí, asuntos como bodas sorpresa… Esto ha pasado de ser Ghost a La boda de mi mejor amiga. Y yo siempre he sido más de La Bella y la bestia. Tiene mejor final." -Rio Dave que se paseaba alrededor de la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Creía que tu favorita era Casablanca… -Murmuró Hotch.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu película favorita. Creía que era Casablanca… -Reculó reprendiéndose mentalmente por el descuido de haber contestado a Dave.

-"Wow, qué sutil. La historia de una mujer que abandona a su gran amor para irse con su marido." -Dave aplaudió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -El fantasma se sorprendió.

\- "Ni adrede lo hubieras hecho mejor, querido amigo."

-Lo sé. -Respondió haciéndose el interesante.

-No es un dato que conozca mucha gente… -Parecía sorprendida. -No recuerdo haber hablado de ello nunca…

-Soy el jefe de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Hay datos que tengo que saber.

-Entonces deberías saber que técnicamente no es mi favorita, aunque esté en el top ten. -La lucha de miradas fue interrumpida por la llegada de Garcia, JJ y Will.

-Perdonad el retraso, pero necesitaba darme una ducha y cambiarme. -Se excusó Penelope.

-Y la canguro llegó algo tarde. -Explicó Will saludando a los presentes.

-Y dime Savannah. ¿Prefieres niño o niña? -Preguntó JJ tras pedir su plato.

-Lo cierto es que me da igual. Lo importante es que nazca sano. -Todos rieron al ver que Morgan vocalizaba la palabra "chico". Al darse cuenta, Savannah le dio un codazo cariñoso en el brazo.

-¿Y habéis pensado en quién será la madrina del pequeño? -Todos levantaron las cejas divertidos.

-¿Acaso lo dudas, preciosa? -La rubia sonrió flagrante.

-No puedo creer que Derek Morgan vaya a tener un hijo… -Se burló JJ.

-"Sí, ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Prentiss casándose?" Comentó Dave acercándose a ella para mirarla de cerca y haciendo que Hotch le mirara de reojo.

-Hasta el bueno de Derek tenía que sentar la cabeza algún día. -Alegó el moreno depositando un suave beso en los labios de la futura madre de su hijo.

Si Hotch no hubiese estado tan centrado en Emily habría sonreído. Savannah le gustaba y hacían una bonita pareja. Era más que evidente que estaban enamorados.

-Sí, ya solo falta Emily. -Pese a que estaba pensando tirar alguna indirecta, fue JJ quien se le adelantó.

-"¡Ja! Eso sí que es oportuno." -El comentario hizo que Emily se atragantara. A Hotch no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de JJ. Era una mezcla entre divertida y molesta. Teniendo en cuenta que al contrario que Reid o Morgan, había pasado por casa, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera recibido la invitación y se hubiese enterado de la noticia de la misma forma que él. La rubia se ganó una mirada de advertencia por parte de su amiga. Definitivamente sabía que lo sabía y por tanto debía intuir que Hotch también conocía la noticia.

-No caerá esa breva. -Dijo Morgan uniéndose a su diversión.

-¿Os parece poco comprometido ser la directora de una sede de la Interpol?

-Creo que JJ pensaba en otro tipo de compromiso. -Emily le miró con precaución. Ese había sido un claro punto para Hotch.

-Ya imagino. -Se limpió con la servilleta y se levantó. -Disculpadme, necesito ir al baño. -JJ hizo lo mismo y fue tras ella, dejando al resto en la mesa en un tenso silencio. Hotch se alegró de que el fantasma de Dave las siguiera al baño, al menos servía para cosechar información.

-¿A qué venía eso? -La rubia hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Cómo no me lo has contado? ¡Te vas a casar! Y yo ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras una relación.

-Patrick envió las invitaciones la semana pasada, sin mi permiso. Luego pasó lo de la muerte de Rossi y la noticia del embarazo de Savannah. ¿Cómo iba a decir que me caso? Acapararía toda la atención y estoy aquí para llorar a un amigo, no para que me ahoguéis a preguntas sobre mi futuro marido. -Explicó visiblemente molesta. Dave observó lo cansada que parecía.

-"Si yo estuviera aquí esto no pasaría… Bueno, en realidad no habrías venido, pero definitivamente me dejaría de tonterías."

-Y lo entiendo, pero creía que éramos amigas y que merecía saber que pensabas casarte. No creo que ocultarlo sea lo más adecuado. -Ante la triste mirada de Emily, JJ decidió no seguir con las recriminaciones. -¿Y qué tal es el tal Patrick? -Ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

-Es un Agente de la Europol. Trabajamos durante un caso y me invitó a salir.

-¿Y ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis?

-Dos años. -Dave recordó haberla preguntado cuando viajó a DC por el secuestro de JJ. Su respuesta en el tema amoroso fue que no había nadie importante, pero algo le dijo que la entonces presencia de Hotch había contribuido a la mentira. -Sí, lo sé. Debí decíroslo, pero no quería ilusionarme ni contároslo hasta estar segura.

-"O hasta que te descubrieran…"

-Está bien. -Ambas se abrazaron. -Me alegra tener un motivo tan bueno para visitar Londres dentro de dos meses.

Las dos mujeres salieron del aseo acompañadas por la fantasmal presencia que les era ajena. Al llegar, Dave le soltó la información a Hotch, que la recibió sin inmutarse.

-"Empiezas a disimular realmente bien. Deberías trabajar para el servicio secreto."

La cena transcurrió sin más inconvenientes. Lo cierto era que Hotch todavía estaba asimilando todo lo que había descubierto ese día. Le costaba aceptar sin más que Emily se fuera a casar en tan solo dos meses. Era extraño, pese a tenerla a tan solo unos centímetros la sentía insoportablemente lejos.

Por supuesto la cena se alargó y acabaron en un bar contando anécdotas sobre Dave. Tenían tantas que eso parecía no acabarse nunca. Garcia incluso empezó un juego que a Rossi le encantaba. Se trataba de que cada uno hiciera una pregunta acerca de lo que pensaban sobre Dave y los demás tenían que responderla; por ejemplo, ¿Con qué palabra le definirías?

Rossi, qué aún muerto se quería mucho a sí mismo, estaba encantado con el juego. Oír a su equipo hablar de él le parecía genial. Incluso Savannah que apenas le conocía lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Qué era lo que más os gustaba de Rossi? -En cambio, llegó un momento en el que el juego le resultó cargante a Hotch. Adoraba hablar de Dave, pero las preocupaciones personales, tener en frente a Emily y aguantar los comentarios del fantasma de su amigo eran demasiadas cosas. Además, Dave se regodeaba en cada comentario y empezaba a ser irritante.

-Yo tengo una mejor. -Todos miraron expectantes a Hotch. -¿Qué era lo que más os irritaba de Dave?

-"¡Hey!" -Sonrió al ver su cara de descontento. –"¡Eso no está bien!"

-Yo no podría odiar nada de David Rossi. -Opinó García para regocijo del fantasma. -Aunque… -Eso hizo sonreír a Hotch. -Al principio era un poco borde… ¿Recordáis cuando me pilló con Kevin?

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo…?" -Rodó los ojos.

-Yo odiaba cuando se escaqueaba y camuflaba sus informes entre los míos. -Dijo Reid. -Seguro que le rellené decenas.

-"Yo diría cientos…"

-Y cuando llevaba botas nuevas y ni se movía en el terreno. -Recordó el joven genio. -Una vez me dejó en una fosa.

-"¡No era una fosa! Aaron, dile que no era una fosa." -Reclamó amenazante. Hotch iba a hacer un chiste para picar a Dave, pero la risa de Prentiss le distrajo.

-La verdad es que tenía mucho morro, pero lo que más odiaba era cuando aparecía sigilosamente detrás de mí. -Intervino Emily. -En serio, hubo una época en la que lo hacía constantemente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. -Rio JJ. -Era como un ninja italiano. -Pero eso no era nada en comparación a como roncaba en el jet. -Todos rieron.

-"No me está gustando este juego".

-Suerte que nunca te tocó compartir habitación con él.

-"Eso, tú encima anímales."

-Y a veces era un presumido. -Opinó Morgan. -¿Recordáis el coñazo que nos dio cuando se compró el porsche?

-Cómo para no recordarlo… -JJ se dirigió a Will que escuchaba divertido. -Creo que les ofreció un paseo a todas las mujeres del departamento.

-Y de la quinta planta también. -Recordó Reid haciendo que Emily riera más fuerte.

-En eso sí que no cambió nunca. Aunque, lo más irritante era cuando te miraba con su cara de "no digas nada niña, lo sé todo." -La morena imitó la voz de Dave tocándose la barbilla y Hotch no pudo evitar reír al oír lo bien que le salía. Echaba de menos las imitaciones de Prentiss. Muchas veces la había pillado imitando al resto de sus compañeros, a los jefes o incluso a él mismo y, aunque siempre permanecía serio, era algo que le encantaba. -¡Y el tío lo sabía!

-A ese adorable italiano no se le escapaba ni una. -García estuvo de acuerdo.

-Es más… Os parecerá una locura, pero cuando volví de París, no vi que le sorprendiera la noticia de que estuviera viva…

-"Claro que no, era evidente que sucedía algo raro." -Dijo como si nada.

-Y aún con todos sus defectos… -Comenzó Penélope.

-"Qué son pocos…"

-Era genial.

-El mejor confidente. -Dijo Emily con una sonrisa triste.

-El mejor maestro. -Opinó Morgan dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a JJ que continuó.

-Y el más sabio consejero.

-Era como el padre del equipo. -Aseguró Reid.

Hotch iba a concluir con "Y el mejor amigo", pero no estaba por la labor de desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestar a Dave. Había aguantado demasiados comentarios jocosos y proposiciones de posesiones durante la cena. Y es que el fantasma de su amigo había desarrollado un gusto especial por hacerle sentir incómodo, como si la situación no lo fuera ya de por sí.

-Abuelo. -Todos le miraron. -No era el padre del equipo, era el abuelo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Dave empezó a despotricar tras él. Esa era una de las cosas que más iba a extrañar de su viejo amigo. Si es que se iba algún día…

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Ya sabemos un poquito más de Patrick y de por qué Emily no les dio la noticia a sus amigos. En el próximo capítulo Hotch enfrentará la conversación. ¿Cómo creéis que se lo tomarán? ¿Hará que Emily se piense volver a DC?_

 _¡Un abrazo gigante!_


	11. Confrontación

**N/A:** _Hola queridos lectores. De nuevo siento la demora en publicar, son días difíciles pero la calma vuelve a mi vida (cosa que no sé si es buena o no, pero en fin...). Esta historia se tiene que ir completando porque sé que esperáis esa continuación de Sin salida que me trae por la calle de la amargura. Mi cerebro me odia. Mi creatividad me abandona. Incluso entiendo que vosotros me odiéis por teneros en ascuas, pero lo cierto es que solo llevo dos capítulos de Herida abierta y esta historia la tengo a medio escribir. Digamos que está orientada pero faltan capítulos de reflexión y el final. Así que si estáis dispuestos a dar ideas las leeré y tendré en cuenta con mucho gusto._

 _Dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Confrontación**

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Hotch empezó a creer que sería imposible hablar con Emily a solas. Por suerte, encontró una oportunidad cuando la llamaron por teléfono y salió a la calle para hablar.

-No tenías que haberlas mandado, no era el momento para dar una noticia así. -Oyó que decía. -Está bien, hablaremos de ello cuando llegue. -Pausa. -Sí, mañana sale el avión a primera hora y son unas siete horas. Así que, teniendo en cuenta el desfase horario echa cuentas… Muy bien, genio. -Su voz se tornó divertida pero cuando se percató de la presencia de Hotch su sonrisa desapareció. -Tengo que dejarte, nos vemos mañana. -Obtuvo una evidente respuesta. -Y yo a ti.

-Eso no sonaba a una llamada de trabajo. -Prentiss guardó el teléfono evitando su mirada.

-No lo era.

-Esta mañana me llegó una carta de Londres.

-Así que ya te has enterado… -Por su expresión adivinó que ya lo intuía.

-¿Es la razón por la que no querías volver a Quántico? -Emily le mantuvo la mirada. Hotch hubiera jurado que un brillo de desafío cruzó sus ojos por un instante tan ínfimo que darle importancia supondría un error. O tal vez no.

-Es la principal.

-Te casas. -Pronunció aquellas palabras por primera vez, como si fuera el momento de reconocer la realidad.

-Me caso. -Afirmó ella.

-Podías habérmelo contado. -Dijo parándose frente a ella. Cada palabra le costaba más que la anterior.

-Iba a hacerlo. -Hotch sonrió con recelo, molesto por la falta de confianza.

-Sí, supongo que por teléfono es más fácil. -Emily negó incrédula. Le recordó a la vez que la apartó del caso Benton, impotente y molesta, pero sin replicar. -Enhorabuena.

-Gracias. -Respondió secamente. Hotch pudo ver lo que le estaba costando mantener el tipo durante esa conversación. Era experto en ponerse en el lugar de los demás, así que no le costaba entender la carga emocional que ese encuentro suponía para Emily. El amor no correspondido dolía y a ella le había hecho sufrir hasta el punto de cruzar el Atlántico. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien con quien rehacer su vida, él le pedía que regresara a la Unidad, que volviera al lugar donde aún quedaban los restos de un corazón roto. Y pese a entenderla, le costaba terriblemente permitir que se fuera.

-Emily. -Ella se quedó estática al ver como se acercaba hasta quedar cerca.

-"Si no se lo dices ahora la perderás." -Las palabras de Dave, que se había mantenido observando en silencio hasta entonces, resonaron en su cabeza.

Hotch tuvo la tentación de disculparse, de decirle que lo sabía todo, que sentía haber sido la causa de su sufrimiento, que lo que había pasado no era justo. Pero no. Lo que no era justo era decirle todo aquello para revivir los sentimientos que había dejado en DC y mucho menos pedirle que se quedara. Emily había avanzado. Y en cuanto a él, ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas desde que tenía conocimiento acerca de los sentimientos que ella había albergado por él.

Poco a poco se acercó y la abrazó, lentamente, dándole opción a que se retirase si era lo que quería. Pero no lo hizo. No se apartó. Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que atinó a corresponder al abrazo. Emily hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Espero que seas muy feliz. -Acarició levemente su espalda.

-Ya lo soy. -Una punzada sacudió su cuerpo al oír su declaración.

-Me alegra saberlo. -Aún mantenía la cabeza pegada a su pecho, con lo que agradeció no tener que decirle aquellas palabras mirándola a los ojos.

El abrazo se prolongó durante unos segundos más. Al separarse ambos se miraron. Por un momento sintió que era la misma Emily que le miraba cuando despertó en una cama del Hospital St. Sebastian tras el ataque de Foyet. Pero ese instante fue efímero, incluso en comparación a un segundo.

-¿Te veré en Londres?

-Por supuesto. -Mintió para verla feliz. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, alegre por una de las partes, triste por la otra.

Cuando Dave contempló como Emily se adelantaba dejando atrás a Aaron, tuvo el presentimiento de que el abrazo a Joy no era el más doloroso que su amigo había dado aquel día.

* * *

Dave miró a su lado por enésima vez.

 _Una vuelta, otra vuelta, patada, patada, suspiro, vuelta._

En verdad daba gracias al cielo de no sentir los movimientos de los vivos. Hotch no paraba de moverse en la cama.

-"¡Quieres parar! No me dejas dormir." -Aaron se giró sobresaltado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? -Preguntó alterado. -Ni siquiera puedes dormir.

-"Ya estás otra vez recordando las cosas que no puedo hacer. ¡Los fantasmas tenemos sentimientos!" -Exclamó dramáticamente.

-Ni siquiera te di permiso para que te acostaras en mi cama, así que fuera. -Le tiró un cojín que le atravesó. Dave se levantó y se sentó en una butaca.

-"Aaron…" -Le llamó alargando las vocales de su nombre.

-¿Qué?

-"¿Crees que el tal Patrick será un buen tipo?" -Hotch recordó cuando Prentiss le dijo que había salido con tipos peores que Viper, un misógino narcisista que fue sospechoso en un caso de Atlanta. Luego pensó en Doyle y deseó que su tendencia para elegir hombres hubiera mejorado desde entonces.

-Eso espero.

-"Y yo, porque si no tendremos que viajar a Londres para partirle la cara, ¿verdad?"

-Aham. -Otra vez se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

-"Aaron... ¿Estás dormido?"

-Si.

-"¿Le darás mañana la carta a Hayden?" -Preguntó pasando de su respuesta.

-Esa es mi intención, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-"No." -Vaciló un instante. –"¿Podrías ir por la tarde y así veo a Kai jugar en el jardín?"

-Claro.

-"¿Le darás un beso en la frente de mi parte?"

-Si eso hace que te calles y me dejes dormir, sí.

-"Es que no poder dormir es aburrido."

-Si quieres puedes leer un libro.

-"No podría pasar las páginas."

-Pues practica eso de mover cosas.

Dave obedeció y le dejó tranquilo. Una hora después seguía allí sentado sin poder hacer nada, salvo intentar mover una zapatilla. El reloj parecía haberse detenido.

 _Vuelta, vuelta, suspiro, vuelta._

Era evidente que su amigo no podía dormir, solo que los motivos eran bien distintos a los suyos.

-"Aaron."

-¿Qué? -Preguntó exasperado.

-"¿Piensas en Emily?" -No obtuvo respuesta. Tras unos segundos encendió la lámpara y se sentó en la cama.

-Se ha ido, Dave. -El fantasma se sorprendió al verle con aire derrotado.

-"Técnicamente todavía está en DC. ¿No vas a hacer nada?"

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que se vaya. Y si lo hubiera no sería justo ni con ella ni con Patrick.

-"Entiendo." -Se hizo un silencio de comprensión. –"Lo siento, Aaron. De haberlo sabido no te hubiera contado que Emily se fue por ti."

-Es igual. Eso no lo podemos cambiar. -De nuevo el silencio. -¿Sabes? Una parte de mi cree que, aunque no me lo hubieses dicho, me hubiera costado lo mismo dejarla ir. -Dave le escrutó con la mirada y por unos segundos se trasladó cuatro años atrás, a su despacho, donde una mujer a la que apreciaba le confesaba entre lágrimas y alcohol que amaba a su mejor amigo. -Pensarás que estoy loco…

-"Lo único que pienso es que me gustaría que todo fuera diferente. Incluido lo de estar muerto. Es un asco…" -Hotch rio con amargura.

-Yo quejándome de la vida y tu sin una. Perdona. -El fantasma se acercó poniendo la mano en su hombro sin éxito. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hotch.

-"No sientas pena por los muertos, siente pena por los vivos que se niegan a vivir."

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué esperáis a partir de ahora? Necesito feedback desesperadamente.

Saludos!


	12. Despedidas agridulces

_N/A: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero antes he de agradecer vuestro interés y mensajes de apoyo. Sois un encanto. Y sí, la frase final del capítulo anterior era un guiño a una frase que Albus Dumbledore le dice a Harry Potter en Las reliquias de la muerte que dice "No sientas pena de los muertos, sino de los vivos, y sobre todo de aquellos que viven sin amor". Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, lector/a anónimo/a. ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Despedidas agridulces**

Aaron Hotchner contempló el firmamento. Un avión sobrevolaba el cielo de Whashington DC dejando una estela tras de sí. Existía una remota posibilidad de que Emily fuera en él, rumbo a Londres. Si era cierto o no que iba en ese vuelo en concreto nunca lo sabría, lo que si era real es que se había ido.

Dave siguió su mirada. No hacía falta ser adivino o telépata para saber lo que su amigo pensaba.

No poder dormir también tenía sus ventajas, así que se pasó media noche pensando en qué debía hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Dave era un romántico, pero ver así a Aaron y haber sido el causante de tal lío le hacía sentir culpable. En circunstancias normales le hubiera aconsejado ir tras ella, le habría dicho que sabía que todavía sentía algo por él y le habría hecho ver que algo se había activado en el corazón de su amigo. Pero no era justo con Emily.

Volver a la Unidad le resultó aburrido. Era de esos días en los que el trabajo se amontonaba en montañas de informes y se notaba el caos generado por la falta de Rossi.

-Hotch, no vamos a poder seguir así por mucho tiempo. -Le apremió Morgan. -Necesitamos un criminalista.

-De momento nos apañamos. No dista mucho de la última vez que JJ cogió la baja por maternidad.

-Ya, pero en este caso es… definitivo. -Concluyó con pesar.

-"No me lo recuerdes…"

-Empezaré a hacer entrevistas para cubrir el puesto de Dave, pero no será fácil encontrar a alguien. -Respondió masajeándose la sien. -Nos llevará tiempo, no es cosa de unos días. -Morgan salió dejándole solo. -Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso, no debe de ser fácil.

-"No te preocupes." -Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. -"Son cosas que tenéis que hacer. Y hablando de seguir adelante…" -Un grito procedente del bullpen llamó su atención.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -Hotch salió del despacho seguido por el fantasma de Rossi.

-¿A qué viene este alboroto? -Preguntó al ver a Garcia, Reid, Morgan y JJ en corrillo.

-¿Pero por qué no nos dijo nada ayer? -Ante la pregunta de Reid JJ se tocó el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Un momento, ¿Tú lo sabías? -García abrió los ojos como platos.

-Solo desde ayer. -Morgan reparó en Hotch y alzó el papel que sujetaba para ofrecerle una explicación por el alboroto.

-Adivina quién se casa. -Dave se acarició la perilla con gesto irónico.

-"No sé, así de primeras necesitaría alguna pista..." -Morgan le entregó la felicitación y volvió a mirarla. Comenzaba a odiar ese estúpido papelito.

-Esto no va a quedar así. -Garcia se sentó en la mesa de Spencer y conectó Skype. -¿Qué hora debe ser allí?

-Las 16:35. -Contestó el genio rápidamente. -Aunque todavía estará volando. -Por suerte para Garcia, su amiga aceptó la llamada. Efectivamente se podía ver que estaba en el avión.

-Hola Rei… ¿Garcia? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme información de máxima importancia? -Preguntó amenazante. -Es decir, investigo tu Facebook y estoy al tanto de tu vida y no he tenido la más mínima noticia acerca de Patrick Dayne.

-¡Ah eso! Te lo iba a contar. -Al ver al resto del equipo titubeó. -Os lo iba a contar. ¡A todos! Pero con lo de Rossi no me sentía con fuerzas y no quería acaparar el protagonismo del futuro papá de la Unidad.

-"Desde luego sabe cómo desviar la atención"

-¡No intentes desviar la atención!

-"O no…"

-¡Te casas! -Exclamó la rubia dando saltitos de alegría. Había pasado de estar enfadada a brillar de pura alegría en menos de lo que Reid hacía una operación matemática. -¡No me lo puedo creer! Creía que a este paso envejecerías sola y rodeada de gatos. -JJ le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se callase. -Es decir, ¿A quién no le gustaría tener un ejército de gatos?

-"Se le va…" -Dave agitaba la cabeza como si la analista no tuviera remedio.

-No le hagas caso Emily. -Intervino Reid. -Nos alegramos mucho por la noticia.

-Gracias, haré como que no he oído lo de los gatos, a menos que quieras dejar de ser mi dama de honor.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Voy a ser dama de honor!

-Una de las dos damas de honor. -Corrigió la morena señalando a JJ que le sonrió.

-Enhorabuena princesa. -Esta vez fue Morgan quien habló. -Eso significa que tendremos que coger vacaciones antes de tiempo para ir a Londres, ¿No?

-Espero que ningún asesino en serie haga de las suyas y podáis venir todos. -En realidad no era algo difícil. Todos los veranos se turnaban con la Unidad de Cooper para que uno de los dos equipos tuviera vacaciones y el otro cazara asesinos. Un fin de semana no suponía gran problema.

-Bueno, Em. Vamos a lo importante. -Garcia todavía seguía eufórica. -Háblanos de Patrick, futura señora Dayne.

-"Suena mejor Emily Rossi, ¿verdad Hotch?" -Éste ignoró a su difunto amigo.

-No voy a ser la señora Dayne. -Dijo con una mueca de descontento. -Conservaré mi apellido.

-¿Cómo es el inglés que ha robado el corazón más duro del FBI barra Interpol? -La morena frunció el ceño, no estando de acuerdo con esa fama que se le había impuesto.

-Trabaja para la Europol y es un encanto. Ya le conoceréis cuando vengáis, le he hablado mucho de todos. -Garcia tecleó en el ordenador de Spencer.

-¿No tiene Facebook?

-No, y preferiría que no le investigaras, Penelope Garcia. -Advirtió amenazándola con el dedo índice.

-Está bien, me comportaré. -Alzó las manos en señal pacífica.

-Tengo que colgar, chicos. Espero veros pronto. -Se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo la pantalla con el fondo de escritorio del FBI hasta que Garcia se levantó.

-Alguien que no tiene Facebook seguro que oculta algo. -La analista salió disparada en dirección a su cueva seguida por JJ que intentaba convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero que seguramente tenía las mismas ganas que el resto de saber algo más del tal Patrick.

-Oye Hotch, no la has felicitado. -Mencionó Reid al darse cuenta de que no había mencionado palabra al respecto.

-Ya lo hice. -Los dos hombres le miraron confusos cuando les dio la espalda para volver a su despacho. -Deberíais mirar el correo ordinario más a menudo.

* * *

Tras la jornada laboral Aaron y Dave, mortal y fantasma, se dirigieron a casa de Hayden para cumplir con la última despedida que les quedaba pendiente. La mujer abrió la puerta, no parecía sorprendida de ver a Hotch.

-Aaron, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Le hizo pasar amablemente.

-Tengo algo para ti. -Le entregó el sobre. -La escribió Dave poco antes de morir. Tenía pensado entregártela, pero no tuvo tiempo. -Hayden sujetó la carta con sumo cuidado. -¿Te importaría que hablara con Kai un momento?

Y ahí estaba Dave, junto a su exmujer. Francamente, siempre pensó que Caroline fue el amor de su vida, aunque Emma ocupó ese puesto durante un tiempo. Las dos habían muerto. Hayden en cambio seguía ahí y él había descubierto, tras recuperar el contacto, que todavía la quería. Fueron las dudas acerca de su relación las que le llevaron a no decírselo y se arrepentía de ello cada momento de su _aparentemente no_ existencia. Bueno, técnicamente eso era discutible. Que no estuviera vivo no significaba que no existiera, ¿No?

Observó a Hayden con detenimiento. Si ese era el último objetivo que tenía que cumplir, quería irse con su imagen. La mujer abrió la carta y la leyó. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y las lágrimas no tardaron en precipitarse por su oscura piel.

-"Me hubiera gustado que todo fuera de otra manera." -Se acercó a ella y la besó. Le sorprendió ver como abría los ojos, estremecida por el contacto. Ser fantasma tenía sus ventajas, pero Dave empezaba a pensar que no valían la pena en comparación a todos los inconvenientes que tenía que soportar. No poder tocar a los que quería era el peor de ellos. –"Adiós, mi amor."

Tras tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse, Dave siguió a Hayden hasta el jardín, donde Hotch jugaba con Kai al fútbol.

-Hey, eres bueno amigo. -Dijo tras haber recibido un gol.

-¡Gracias! -Hotch se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Yo tengo un hijo que estaría encantado de jugar contigo al fútbol. Además, tu abuelo me ayudó a entrenarle.

-¿En serio? -Hotch asintió. -¡Entonces será muy bueno! Abuela, ¿Puede venir el hijo de mi amigo a jugar? -Rossi sonrió al oír que usaba ese apelativo para referirse a Hotch.

-Por supuesto.

-Bieeeen. -El chico saltó a los brazos de Hotch con alegría. -¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?

-Jack.

-Pues Jack puede venir mañana. Prepararé limonada para él.

-¡Qué gran anfitrión! -Rio Aaron. -Te pareces a tu abuelo. -Acto seguido se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Eso dice la abuela.

Dave no pudo reprimir una lágrima ni una sonrisa de alegría. Era la segunda vez que envidiaba tanto a su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _N/A: Y al final Emily cogió ese vuelo... ¿Qué esperáis a partir de ahora? No olvidéis dejar un review._


	13. Medium

_**N/A** : ¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Si me permitís se lo quiero dedicar a **LluviaAzucarada** , que se ha leído todos mis fics en tres días y hasta se ha creado una cuenta en FF para añadir mis historias a favoritos y comentar. ¡Mil gracias! Esto es en toda regla un regalo de Navidad :) No sabes la alegría que me ha dado tu comentario y me alegra que te guste esta historia y todas las que he escrito. Vuestros comentarios son la recompensa por todo el tiempo dedicado a escribir, que lo hago porque me gusta, pero también mola saber que os gusta; al fin y al cabo es mucho tiempo invertido. _

_Y ahora os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, que creo que hasta ahora es el más divertido del fic. Espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Medium**

Aaron Hotchner permanecía frente a la figura de su viejo amigo David Rossi. En principio no había nada raro en aquella escena, salvo que uno de los dos llevaba unos días muerto.

-No lo entiendo. -Hotch se paseaba por el salón de su casa mientras Dave veía la televisión sentado en el sofá. Aaron le había pedido a Jessica que se quedara con Jack esa tarde. No es que le agradara la idea de estar menos tiempo con su hijo ahora que habían perdido a un ser querido, sino que era conveniente que Jack no interfiriera en los asuntos paranormales en los que se había metido sin pedirlo. Si no era sano para él, menos lo era para un niño.

Dave observaba a su amigo, que parecía menos calmado que de costumbre. No era de extrañar, desde que era un fantasma el pobre Hotch había:

1\. Tratado de asumir que se encontraba frente a un fantasma.

2\. Descubierto que los fantasmas existen.

3\. Convivido con la duda de sufrir algún tipo de trastorno postraumático o esquizofrénico.

4\. Intentado no estrangularle por cada comentario jocoso o insinuación sexual que hacía.

5\. Disimulado frente al resto de mortales ajenos a la presencia de Rossi para que no le tomaran por un loco.

6\. Despedido de todo el mundo de parte de Dave, con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

7\. Descubierto que una antigua subordinada y amiga se había marchado del país años atrás porque se había enamorado de él.

8\. Enfrentado de nuevo a la negativa de Emily de volver a DC.

9\. Descubierto que esa misma mujer se iba a casar en apenas dos meses.

10\. Descubierto (si, otra vez el mismo verbo) que tenía ciertos sentimientos por ella.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante, tuvo que aguantar sus propuestas de posesión.

Cualquiera en su lugar se habría suicidado o al menos se habría puesto hasta el culo de antipsicóticos. Suerte que Hotch estaba cuerdo. Al menos por el momento.

-Nos hemos despedido de todas las personas que te importan. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías haberte ido al cielo o donde quiera que vayan los muertos? -Preguntó notablemente preocupado.

-"No lo sé, no he sido fantasma antes."

-No estás colaborando.

-"Tchsss. Esta serie podría ayudarnos." -Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Ni Ghost ni Entre fantasmas nos van a ayudar. Son solo ficción.

-"Cualquiera diría que yo soy un personaje de ficción…"

-Si, en mi mente. - Hotch suspiró intentando no perder la paciencia.

-"¿No te recuerda a alguien la tal Melinda?" -Harto de la situación Hotch alcanzó el mando y apagó la televisión. -"¡Hey! ¡Se iba a comunicar con el fantasma que casi la estrangula! Tienes suerte de que yo sea un fantasma simpático y agradable en lugar de uno de esos desquiciados."

-¡Eso es! -Dave frunció el ceño confuso. -Deberíamos buscar ayuda.

-"Paso de ir a terapia de pareja, no fue nada bien con mis exmujeres."

-No me refiero a ese tipo de ayuda.

-"Tú mismo dijiste que ir al psicólogo afectaría a tu trabajo en la Unidad. -Hotch cogió las llaves caminando hacia la puerta."

-Yo pensaba en algo más… espiritual.

* * *

Y allí estaba contra todo pronóstico, frente a un pequeño establecimiento cuyo cartel anunciaba "Moksha. Orientadora espiritual."

-"Me niego a entrar ahí."

-Bien, entraré yo solo. -Afirmó Hotch dejándole detrás.

-"¡Espera, Aaron!" -Ambos entraron en la pequeña tienda. La luz provenía de un par de lámparas, pero el sitio era bastante lúgubre. Las paredes eran lisas, aunque apenas se veía su color verdoso porque estaban repletas de adornos y objetos exotéricos. -"No me gusta este sitio."

-¿Qué desea? -Una mujer de mediana edad apareció tras el mostrador.

-Hola. -Hotch se acercó con cautela. -Necesito ayuda. -La señora le escrutó sin decir nada.

-"Estafa en 3, 2, 1…"

-¿Quién es su amigo? -Las bocas de Dave y Hotch se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Mi amigo? -Repitió Hotch sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Noto una presencia cerca, pero no es hostil, así que deduje que era amigo o familiar suyo. -Hotch no sabía que decir. -¿Le apetece un té? -Ambos siguieron a la mujer detrás del mostrador, donde había una pequeña salita con una mesa redonda en el centro. La mujer se tomó su tiempo para servirle el té y con toda tranquilidad tomó asiento frente a él. -El precio por consulta es de 70 dólares y de 200 por sesión de espiritismo

-"No, si tonta no es…" -Hotch sacó el dinero de su cartera y se lo entregó.

-Solo quiero consulta. -La mujer aceptó el dinero y lo guardó en una cajita de madera, luego se acercó a una mesita y sirvió dos tazas de té, ofreciéndole una a su cliente vivo.

-Empecemos por saber su nombre y el de su amigo.

-"¿Es qué no puede adivinarlo?" -Se burló Dave, que se veía extrañamente incómodo en aquel lugar.

-Yo soy Aaron y él es Dave. Era mi mejor amigo, murió hace menos de una semana.

-Lo lamento. ¿Desde cuándo lo ve?

-Desde hace tres días.

-¿Cómo es? -Ante la vacilación de Hotch la mujer se explicó. -Los espíritus se manifiestan de diversas formas. En contra de lo que muchos piensan, los espíritus no se nos muestran semitransparentes y con un halo de luz a su alrededor, a menos que sean espectros.

-Es como si fuera real, salvo porque no puedo tocarle y solo yo puedo verle y oírle.

-¿Y su personalidad?

-Bueno, ahora resulta mucho más desquiciante que cuando estaba vivo, pero sigue siendo el mismo. Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es que no pueda irse. -La mujer asintió.

-Por lo que dice su amigo es un fantasma que desea comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos. Es probable que quiera darle un mensaje que no pudo darle en vida. ¿Habla con él?

-Claro que me comunico con él. Es imposible ignorarle durante más de una hora sin que la líe… Mire, he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano por ayudarle, pero nada da resultado. Él me dijo que me despidiera por él de todas las personas que quería y así lo hice. Y créame, Dave era una persona con muchos amigos. Ha sido extenuante.

-Entiendo ¿Qué piensa Dave acerca de esto?

-"Que esa información la podíamos haber encontrado en internet y nos habríamos ahorrado 70 dólares."

-Él está tan confuso como yo. Creíamos que cumpliendo esa misión él podría irse y descansar en paz.

-Quizás olvidaron despedirse de alguien, aunque yo pienso que ambos están equivocados. Creo que esa no era su misión. ¿Se ha preguntado porque se le apareció precisamente a usted? Si lo que Dave quería era despedirse de un ser querido podría haberlo hecho. Conozco casos de espíritus que se han presentado a más de un familiar para despedirse, ya fuera en sueños, en proyecciones psíquicas o en forma de fantasma; pero no se quedan al lado de su familiar por un tiempo prolongado, a menos que…

-¿A menos que qué? -La mujer frunció los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-A menos que le culpe por ello o sea usted el motivo de su permanencia en el mundo de los vivos. -Hotch miró al fantasma de su amigo.

-"¡Oh, venga! ¡Nunca te culparía por mi muerte! Dile a esta cotorra que pare de decir gilipolleces."

-¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

-"¿En serio te vas a fiar de esta farsante?" -La mujer no parecía sorprendida de ver a su cliente hablar "solo".

-¿Qué dice? -Preguntó la mujer interesada.

-"¿Que qué digo? Que coja sus amaneramientos de bruja y se meta su bola de cristal por…"

-¡Dave! -Las luces parpadearon y los dos mortales miraron a su alrededor.

-Ya veo… No le ha hecho mucha gracia. -La mujer juntó las manos y cerró los ojos ante la atónita mirada de Hotch. -Mmmmm… Espíritu que vagas por el mundo de los vivos, manifiéstate ante mí.

-"Esta tía es tonta."

-¿Por qué no vuelves al mundo al que perteneces? -Gritó dramáticamente. Rossi la miró divertido.

-"Porque no me sale de los huevos."

-¿Qué te retiene en este mundo?

-"Espero que no te cobre 200 dólares por este teatro…"

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE ATA AQUÍ? -Sus ojos permanecían casi blancos.

-"Lo buena actriz que eres ya te digo yo que no…"

-Me parece que esto no está dando resultado. -Hotch decidió ponerle fin a aquella situación levantándose de su asiento. La mujer parpadeó confusa.

-Pero no hemos terminado…

-Si sigue así mucho rato me temo que Dave va a poseerme para intentar estrangularla y no quiero ser partícipe de un homicidio. Buenas noches. -Un atisbo de pánico cruzó la mirada de la médium antes de que Hotch saliera del establecimiento.

-"Es peor actriz que la chiquita esa de la película de los vampiros que le gusta a Garcia y JJ."

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Dave? -Hotch permanecía serio, pero un halo de tristeza envolvía su pregunta. -Si esa mujer tiene razón y estás aquí por mí, me gustaría saber por qué. ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

-"No… Sabes perfectamente que estoy tan confundido como tú. Creía que el motivo por el que había vuelto era para despedirme de todos a los que quería."

-Entonces tendremos que encontrar la manera de que cruces al otro lado.

-"La encontraremos, pero prométeme que no volverás a traerme con esta tarada." -Hotch asintió sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. -"¿Sabes? Para esto hubiera preferido ir a terapia de pareja…"

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. La teoría de Coti tal vez no vaya muy desencaminada ;) ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os han hecho gracia los guiños a Jennifer Love Hewitt? Ahora sí, os deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD. Muchos besos a todos y nos leemos la semana que viene._


	14. Código humano

_N/A: ¡Hola a todos y feliz año! No os imagináis las ganas que tenía de despedir al 2016. Espero que 2017 os traiga mucha felicidad y que sigáis detrás de la pantalla leyendo mis historias, que espero seguir publicando por lo menos durante un año más. Dicho esto, se me olvidó responder un mensaje referente a Reid._

 _ **Anyone** : Esta no es una historia de Hotch y Emily, es una historia de Hotch y Dave, con la relación de Emily como trasfondo. Adoro a Spencer, pero sus intervenciones, al igual que las del resto de personajes, son puntuales. Además, he de decir que es el personaje que más me cuesta escribir. Él está bien, come, respira y suelta estadísticas cada 2x3. Ya he escrito algún fanfic sobre él: es el protagonista de "Problemitas de Padrino", tiene su propio capítulo en "El buscador de sonrisas" y "Sesiones de cine", y te gustará leer su intervención en "Una cita de tres", "El informe Rossi", "Fiesta de disfraces", "Por una buena causa" y "¿verdad o atrevimiento?". Además, en "El misterio de Redsboro" tiene su parte de protagonismo porque es como un episodio de la serie._

 _Y para **Coti** : Nunca me va a molestar ni mucho menos que me saturéis a reviews, es más, me anima a publicar antes y a seguir escribiendo ;)_

 _Dicho esto, este capítulo puede que no encaje demasiado en la historia, pero es necesario para la evolución del personaje de Hotch. Puede que me haya pasado de filosófica, pero adoro la parte final y todas las cuestiones que plantea la conversación. Que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Código humano**

Hotch no estaba bien, Dave podía notarlo. Las semanas pasaban y no habían encontrado ninguna solución a su problema. Los únicos avances se resumían en objetos movidos por su fantasmal presencia. Las noches eran tan largas que había conseguido mover un par de zapatillas. Aaron al principio no le creyó, pero luego pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que era cierto. Sin embargo, parecía de peor humor que antes. Y es que no podía dejar de pensar que, si Dave empezaba a mover objetos en este mundo, tal vez ese poder lo ataría más a éste.

Pero pese a que esas noches eran eternas para Rossi, algo le decía que eran igual de largas para su buen amigo.

-Todavía no has entrevistado a nadie para cubrir el puesto de Rossi. -Le recordó Morgan en su despacho. Hotch había estado evitando el tema durante varias semanas.

-De momento no es necesario.

-Escucha Hotch. -El tono de Morgan era serio pero calmado y compasivo. -Si te tienes que tomar un tiempo no dudes en hacerlo. Cada vez que cruzas esa pasarela evitas mirar hacia su despacho. Hablas a solas y te encierras en tu despacho con más frecuencia que antes. Y creéme, Reid tiene un porcentaje para eso. -Hotch permaneció en silencio. -El otro día dando órdenes dijiste que irías con Dave a la escena del crimen…

-Fue un lapsus. -A veces la constante presencia del fantasma, incluso en los casos, suponía un auténtico lastre para Hotch, por lo que no era impensable que cometiera algún descuido.

-Lo sé, todos los tenemos, pero deberías buscar ayuda. No hablas con nadie desde la muerte de Dave y eso no es bueno. Ya ha pasado más de un mes.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Morgan. -Dijo más cortante de lo que pretendía. -Estoy bien.

-Has perdido a tú mejor amigo ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? -Por suerte para ambos, Garcia entró en la estancia anunciando que tenían un caso nuevo.

-"Juraría que estabas a punto de saltar sobre Morgan. Él solo se preocupa por ti." -Dijo cuando estaban en la habitación del Hotel. El caso tenía lugar en Nueva York.

-Ya lo sé. No tengo nada que reprocharle. -Hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba la camisa y la colgaba en el armario. -No deberías venir a la oficina o acompañarme cuando tenemos un caso. No puedo permitirme cometer más descuidos.

-"Se nota que no sabes lo aburrido que es ser un fantasma…" -Hotch le ignoró. Últimamente había cogido el hábito de pasar de sus comentarios y apenas prestarle atención, cosa que fastidiaba en gran medida a Dave.

El caso estaba candente. En diez días tres universitarios habían sido asesinados a golpes en el Campus de la Universidad de Columbia, el último la noche anterior. A priori parecía un asesino desorganizado, pero matar a tres estudiantes en el Campus de la Universidad sin haber dejado testigos no era tarea fácil. Además, los golpes habían sido contundentes. El SUDES sabía cómo matarles rápido.

Por su parte, la victimología se centraba en varones que cursaban carreras de la rama de psicología: psiquiatría, sociología y criminología. De hecho, dos de ellos tenían una asignatura en común.

-"¿Crees que el SUDES les conoce?" -Hotch caminaba solo por el campus, con la única presencia de su amigo. Para poder discutir cómodamente los detalles del caso con Dave sacó su teléfono móvil.

-Hay algo en esas palizas que me inquieta. Está aprendiendo a dar golpes más contundentes donde tiene que darlos, no es ensañamiento, es perfeccionamiento. -Dave asintió estando de acuerdo.

-"Pero no como un luchador, es más bien como… un científico" -Hotch interrumpió de repente su camino llamando la atención del espíritu. –"¿Qué sucede?" -Dave siguió la mirada de su amigo, que se fijaba en un punto concreto a su espalda.

-¿Aaron? -Una mujer se acercó a él. Ahora entendía por qué su amigo parecía tan impactado.

-¡Beth! -Logró reaccionar y tras un momento de duda le dio un suave abrazo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hubiera preferido que me preguntaras qué tal estoy. -Dave reconoció que su sonrisa seguía siendo tan encantadora como la última vez; aunque lo que de verdad agradeció fue ver que Hotch la imitaba. Hacía demasiados días que no le veía esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Claro. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te va todo?

-No me quejo. Tengo un amigo en la facultad de artes y me ha pedido que le ayude a impartir unas conferencias. -Su expresión cambió a una más seria. -¿Estás aquí por lo de esos chicos?

-Sí, estamos en el caso.

-"¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?"

-Espero que le cojáis pronto. Lo que les ha hecho a esos chicos es horrible. -Hotch asintió y se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

-Por favor, ten cuidado. No encajas en la victimología pero el SUDES está evolucionando y nunca se sabe.

-Claro.

-Me alegro de verte. -Hotch hizo un amago para continuar su camino.

-No me has dicho qué tal está Jack.

-Está bien. Le va bien en el colegio y no para de jugar al fútbol. Ya son segundos de la Liga infantil.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es genial!

-Si… -Hotch sonrió por el entusiasmo de su exnovia. -Bueno, he de irme. Tengo que interrogar a los compañeros de una de las víctimas.

-Ya… Oye, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos cuando resolváis el caso?

-"No hay duda de que los tiene mejor puestos que tú."

-Me parece una buena idea. Te llamo cuando le cojamos. -Ella asintió, se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Bien. Me alegro de verte, Aaron. -Dave se empezó a rascar la perilla mientras observaba como se alejaba Beth.

-"¿Es amor eso que huelo?" -Hotch bufó con cansancio.

-Vamos celestina, tenemos un caso.

* * *

Frank Owens era un estudiante de ingeniería en la Universidad de Columbia. Su CI era superior a la media, era el mejor de su clase y estaba interesado en la robótica. No tenía mucha vida social, su entorno familiar era agradable, no se drogaba y prácticamente era abstemio. Algunos dirían que no era habitual en un chico de 21 años. Y no lo era. Frank había matado a cuatro estudiantes, el último hacía unas horas. Le habían pillado casi por casualidad, por un descuido. Los árboles de la zona donde atacó a un desafortunado estudiante de psicología fueron podados el día anterior, con lo cual había visibilidad desde uno de los colegios mayores. Una estudiante vio algo raro desde su ventana y dio la voz de alarma; sin embargo, no lograron salvar a su última víctima, que falleció en el hospital como consecuencia de un golpe que el SUDES le había asestado en la cabeza.

Desde su arresto, Frank no había dicho nada. Permanecía esposado con la mirada fija en el espejo, como si pudiera ver lo que había al otro lado. Normalmente esa costumbre que tenían algunos SUDES evidenciaba su arrogancia y les mostraba como desafiantes, pero en el caso de Frank parecía una cuestión de curiosidad.

-Nada, no hay manera de que hable. -JJ entró en la habitación contigua donde la esperaba Hotch. -Morgan lo ha intentado y tampoco ha conseguido nada.

-Es un científico. Debería querer compartir sus progresos.

-Le hemos pillado cometiendo uno de los crímenes, será suficiente para encerrarle. El problema es que confiese los otros dos asesinatos.

-"Escucha Aaron, ¿Qué es lo que encontraron entre sus pertenencias? Quizá eso nos ayude" -Las cejas de Hotch se juntaron al oír al fantasma.

-El robot… -Entre las pertenencias que llevaba Owens en el momento de su detención se encontraba un pequeño robot que cabía perfectamente en la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué? -La rubia le miró confundida. Hotch cogió la bolsa de pruebas mirando el curioso enser.

-Voy a entrar. -Y así lo hizo. Hotch entró en la sala donde se hallaba Owens, se sentó frente a él y le acercó la bolsa de pruebas. -Hola Frank, soy el Agente Hotchner. -La mirada del chico se posó con interés en el robot.

-Por fin algo interesante.

-¿Lo has construido tú? -Frank asintió. Ya habían intentado persuadirle de que confesara con elogios, pero al contrario de lo que esperaban no era un narcisista y parecía intimidado ante la presencia y conocimientos de Redi. -Mis compañeros creen que tú has cometido los asesinatos de Michael Green, Cody Matthews y Stuart Hannigan.

-¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Eres un chico inteligente que ha aprendido mucho con todo esto. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

-Modus operandi, mi conducta, el perfil criminal que supongo han hecho sobre mí y que también supongo estaba equivocado dado que he tenido que matar a un chico más para que me pillaran. -Confesión. Con tan solo un robot había conseguido lo que todo el equipo llevaba intentando horas.

-Podías seguir libre si no hubieras matado con la policía persiguiéndote los talones.

-Eso demuestra la incompetencia de ambos. -El chico parecía absorto en el juguete que tenía entre sus manos. -¿Qué es para usted esto? -Hotch le analizó, intentando prever sus intenciones.

-Un juguete. -Dijo intentando ver por donde le llevaba aquella respuesta.

-Lo que para usted es un juguete para mi es una máquina que puede moverse gracias a un lenguaje de ceros y unos. -La atención de Owens pasó a su interlocutor. -¿Está de acuerdo en que esto es un robot Agente Hotchner? -Hotch asintió. -¿Qué pasaría si le doy una patada?

-Nada. Como mucho se rompería.

-¿Es inmoral darle una patada a un robot?

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

-Simplemente responda a mi pregunta.

-No, no es inmoral darle una patada a un robot.

-¿Y si ese lenguaje alcanza un alto nivel de complejidad y el robot es capaz de reproducir sentimientos humanos? Imagine que le programo para sentir dolor cada vez que le doy una patada.

-Entonces le dolería.

-No. Simplemente está haciendo lo que yo le he dicho que haga. Está imitando una conducta programada. Igual que puede reproducir la emoción de estar triste cuando recibe una patada, puedo reprogramarle para hacerle reír cada vez que es golpeado. ¿Entonces estaría mal?

-Claro que está mal.

-Simplemente le estoy dotando de una mayor complejidad. Está científicamente demostrado que para desarrollar emociones tiene que haber un componente químico, pero el robot no es orgánico, con lo cual no puede experimentar los sentimientos que tenemos los humanos. Como mucho puede aprender esos sentimientos y reproducirlos, pero serán un reflejo. Creerá que puede sentir, pero realmente no puede, solo reproduce lo que yo le he enseñado. Tú mismo has dicho que no es inmoral golpear a un robot. ¿O acaso depende del grado de desarrollo?

-No es inmoral la acción. Al fin y al cabo, es un robot. La importancia radica en el agresor. En el porqué. ¿Por qué agredir a un robot que experimenta las emociones humanas? El hecho de planteárselo representa un grado de crueldad.

-Te equivocas… -Hotch empezaba a estar cansado de aquella conversación.

-Bajo la perspectiva de un sociópata que se rige por su propio código, una determinada persona puede ser ese robot. Puede no ver el sufrimiento o pensar que una víctima no siente realmente. Si bajo su punto de vista somos robots y nos da esa patada no dejaría de ser inmoral. -Se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la puerta, pero justo antes de abrirla Frank habló.

-Entonces lo que es ético o no lo decide un código social.

-No, lo decide un código humano.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Me parece muy interesante explorar estas cuestiones, especialmente a través del personaje de Hotch. Echadle la culpa a Black Mirror xD Como ya he dicho, tenemos que ver la evolución de Hotch antes de que llegue la gran boda. En muchos fics lo que hacen es una elipsis temporal y contar lo que el personaje siente en un párrafo, pero me parece muy superficial (a menos que la elipsis sea necesaria y esté justificada). Y ahora sí... ¿Acudirá Hotch a esa cita con Beth? No olvidéis dejar un review ;)_


	15. Reflexiones al borde del abismo

**N/A** : _Muy buenas queridos lectores. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi y me alegra decir que la historia va tomando rumbo, aunque todavía no he decidido como acabarla... Sé que queréis un final feliz y todo eso pero la verdad es que no sé cómo terminar esta historia._

 _Alldayeveryday_ _: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^_ _En cuanto a información personal, no soy dada a revelar ese tipo de cosas, así que diré que tengo entre 20 y 25. Y bueno, escribir escribo, pero aún no estoy lista para publicar más allá del fanfic, que lo uso como forma de practicar y de divertirme haciendo algo que me gusta, aunque también para conocerme mejor a mi misma. Es curioso, pero cuando te pones en el punto de vista de varios personajes e incluso dejas algo de ti en ellos acabas haciendo un ejercicio de introspección muy útil._

 _Dicho esto, vamos a descubrir si Hotch fue a esa cita ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Reflexiones al borde del abismo**

-"¿Por qué has dejado la sala?" -Hotch permanecía sentado en la cama con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

-No quería tener esa conversación. Owens se escuda en la ciencia y en un código moral deshumanizado.

-"Lógico, es un sociópata"

-Bueno, entonces puede que esté cansado de tratar con sociópatas y con tanta mierda. -Dave le miró ligeramente sorprendido. Esos arrebatos no eran propios de su viejo amigo.

-"Puedes dejarlo cuando quieras."

-No se trata de eso Dave. A veces yo también desearía escapar y dejar atrás la Unidad. -Un rastro de melancolía enmarcaba aquella inesperada declaración.

-"¿Y dime? ¿Huirías a algún lugar en concreto? ¿Tal vez a un país dónde hablen nuestro mismo idioma y tomen el té a las cinco?

Dave estaba seguro de que la mirada que le acababa de lanzar su amigo bien podría haberle matado. Por suerte ya estaba muerto... Esa era la razón por la cual sus comentarios no pasaban tantos filtros como en vida. ¿Qué repercusiones podían tener para un fantasma unos cuantos comentarios jocosos? No podía ir al infierno -si es que existía- por aquello, dado que lo que contaba eran las acciones que había hecho en vida, no como fantasma. El máximo castigo que se le ocurría, afín a sus creencias religiosas, era que San Pedro le esperara en las puertas del cielo con un remo y le diera unos azotes. La visión le hizo reír.

-¡Para ya con eso! Solo estoy cansado. Además, es un pensamiento, no una intención. No voy a dejar la UAC y mucho menos irme a Londres.

-"¿Londres? Yo hablaba de Inglaterra en general…" -Se burló con sorna.

-Seguro que sí. -Murmuró levantándose de mal humor.

-"¿Sabes ya lo que vas a hacer?"

-No pienso ir.

-"¿Por qué? Te vendría bien."

-¿Por qué iba a venirme bien acudir a una boda a la que no quiero asistir? -La sonrisa de Dave se hizo más grande.

-"Yo me refería a esa cita pendiente con Beth." -De nuevo rio triunfal al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

-¿Beth? Claro. ¡Casi lo olvido!

-"Deberías llamarla si tan seguro estás de que no quieres apostar tus cartas en tierras europeas."

-No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Beth sigue viviendo en Nueva York y tiene su vida allí. Todo está como hace un año.

-"Eso no lo sabes, apenas habéis hablado."

-No estoy seguro de querer volver a lo que teníamos antes. Jack lo pasó mal cuando rompimos, no quiero volver a romperle el corazón.

-"Estoy cansado de oír hablar de corazones rotos mientras veo que no haces nada por intentar ser feliz. Tú nunca has pretendido romperle el corazón a nadie y sin embargo lo has hecho. Ni siquiera puedes controlar tus sentimientos, ¿Cómo crees que podrías controlar los de los demás?" -Ante el silencio de Hotch, Dave supo que sus palabras le habían causado gran impacto. –"Nadie tiene tanto poder, Aaron."

-Supongo que no… -Hotch actuó tal y como lo había previsto Dave. Llamó a Beth, se alistó y no volvió a pronunciar una palabra hasta que se encontró con ella. Y por primera vez en las cinco semanas que llevaba como un fantasma, se mantuvo al margen. Ese momento lo debía afrontar su amigo a solas, su presencia no le haría ningún bien.

Al menos ahora podía mover el ratón del ordenador y navegar por internet.

* * *

Ni una palabra. Ni en la habitación, ni en el vuelo. Aaron no había pronunciado palabra desde que volvió de su cita con Beth. Dave tenía claro que su amigo no le iba a contestar en el jet frente al resto del equipo, pero empezaba a impacientarse y nadie sabía cuan peligroso era un fantasma aburrido e impaciente por obtener información.

-"¿No vas a decir ni una palabra de lo que pasó anoche?" -Silencio. –"¿Pasó algo?" -Silencio. –"Espero que no estuvieras toda la cena con esa cara de acelga…" -Silencio. –"¿Hubo tema?" -Silencio. –"¿Tomo ese silencio como un no?" -Silencio. –"¡No me digas que hubo tema pero no se te levantó!" -Silencio. –"Me lo tendrías que haber dicho. Podría haberte dado unos consejitos para que no te vinieras abajo. Tú ya me entiendes." -Hotch seguía en silencio, aunque Dave podía jurar que la carótida se le estaba hinchando peligrosamente. –"Como no te comuniques conmigo voy a empezar a lanzar papeles dentro del yet." -Silencio. Dave se cruzó de brazos, algo frustrado.

-¿Cómo estás? -La voz de JJ captó la atención de ambos. La rubia tomó asiento frente a su jefe. -Te he notado mal desde que tuviste la conversación con Owens. Pareces exhausto.

-Lo estoy. Ha sido un caso difícil. Owens tuvo que fallar para que le atrapáramos, nuestro perfil estaba equivocado. Estoy harto de depender de los fallos de los demás para tener éxito nosotros.

-"Suenas tan nihilista…"

-Es parte de nuestro trabajo. -JJ le miraba preocupada. -A veces tienen que fallar para que nosotros les cojamos.

-"¿No crees que le queda bien esa blusa blanca?" -Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en el rostro del fantasma, una sonrisa por la cual San Pedro bien le podría negar la entrada en el cielo. Acto seguido acercó su mano lentamente hacia uno de los botones de la blusa de la rubia. Poco a poco y con un gran esfuerzo consiguió desabrochar un botón. Hotch se movió incómodo en el asiento al ver lo que pretendía. JJ había iniciado un discurso sobre el código moral y estaba tan centrada en él que no se había percatado del botón desabrochado.

Definitivamente Dave estaba disfrutando con todo aquello y no por el hecho de desnudar a su preciosa amiga -que también- sino por la cara de vergüenza y odio de su gran amigo.

-"¿Vas o no vas a contarme lo que pasó anoche con Beth?" -Su amigo estaba tenso y juraría que no estaba prestando atención alguna a lo que decía JJ en ese momento, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Dave volvió a sonreír y con sumo cuidado desabrochó otro de los botones, haciendo que las curvas de los pechos empezaran a distinguirse desde la perspectiva de Hotch, que se volvió a mover incómodo en su asiento.

-Anoche cené con Beth. -JJ paró su discurso en seco, sorprendida por la declaración de su jefe. -Me la encontré en el campus, estaba dando una conferencia sobre arte en la Universidad.

-Oh… -Hotch nunca hablaba de esas cosas con nadie a excepción de Dave con lo cual era natural ver el desconcierto que causaba en su subordinada aquella conversación. Por otra parte, Dave ya no estaba para el resto de los humanos, así que no vería raro que le contara aquello a una amiga. Al fin y al cabo, tenían confianza. O eso pensaría ella, porque la verdad era que la única forma que se le había ocurrido a Aaron Hotchner de evitar que JJ acabara con la blusa desabrochada por el pervertido fantasma de su amigo muerto era precisamente utilizarla a ella como medio para soltarle la información a Dave. -¿Y qué tal fue?

-Bien. -Suspiró de alivio cuando Dave se apartó de la blusa.

-¿Solo bien? Quiero decir, ¿volviste a sentir lo que sentías cuando estabais juntos?

-"Sí, eso. ¿Qué pasó?"

-No lo sé. Claro que me sigue gustando y me recordó lo feliz que era cuando estaba con ella. -Vaciló mirándose las manos.

-¿Pero?

-"Ya no estás enamorado de ella."

-Las cosas han cambiado. -Su tono cambió por uno más nostálgico. -Todo ha cambiado desde entonces.

-Entonces pasa página. Ya probasteis la relación a distancia y no funcionó. Si ella no va a volver a DC y tú no vas a irte a Nueva York porque no sientes lo mismo, lo mejor será que lo dejes como está. Pero date tiempo, te pasas la vida trabajando. Cualquier mujer con criterio y sentido común estaría encantada de conocerte.

-"Si no fuera porque sé que lo suyo con Will funciona te diría que la besaras…"

-Gracias. -Dijo ignorando el comentario del fantasma. La rubia le sonrió.

-No hay de qué. Sé que estas conversaciones las tenías con Dave y que ahora que no está te lo guardas todo para ti. Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí, Hotch. -Su sonrisa proporcionaba una candidez especial, capaz de hacer que la torturada mente del jefe de la Unidad se olvidara de todo.

-Siempre he confiado en ti, es solo que no soy muy dado a hablar de mis sentimientos y relaciones.

-Bueno… -La rubia se levantó para dejarle solo. -Para ser honestos, en este equipo ninguno lo es.

-"Touché"

Y Dave pudo notar como el pálido rostro de JJ se tornaba de un color rojizo al descubrir que tenía desabrochados más botones de los que ella creía.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Me encantan esos momentos en los que Dave trata de llamar la atención de Hotch. Más abajo hay una cajita. Dejar un comentario os cuesta un minuto, a mi escribir un capítulo me lleva horas. Así que ya sabéis ;) _

_Saludos!_


	16. El cuento que nunca fue nuestro

**N/A** : _Hola queridos lectores! Gracias por los reviews ^^ Os traigo nuevo capítulo y algo de información. Lukaibao preguntó que proceso sigo para escribir. Iba a contestarte por privado pero pensé que tal vez a alguien más le interesaba saberlo._

 _El proceso es el siguiente: Una vez me viene la idea -muchas veces revisionando capis en fdf, axn o similares- esbozo la idea general y si es una historia larga hago un cálculo de los capítulos que más o menos necesitará la historia. Es algo más o menos orientativo; por ejemplo, en este caso lo dividí en: aparición de Dave, Misión despedida, los sentimientos de Emily, los meses de espera y la parte final. Siempre tengo en cuenta a los personajes y que tienen que tener una evolución. No me gustan los fics que lo tratan todo apresuradamente y prefiero profundizar. ¿Qué hay capítulos de relleno? Sí, pero me resultan interesantes o divertidos y bien pueden servir de one-shot (se me viene a la cabeza el capítulo 13: La dama de las camelias de Sin salida). Lo que sí me pasa a veces es que los capítulos entre medias me cuesta más escribirlos. Es más, en esta historia son precisamente estos (desde que se va Emily hasta la boda) los que más me cuesta escribir, porque en ellos tengo que mostrar un desarrollo del personaje. ¿Sabéis eso de que el principio y el final son importantes pero lo es más el desarrollo? Eso es lo difícil. ¿Cómo han llegado ahí los personajes? ¿Por qué ha sucedido todo así? ¿Qué ha cambiado en cada personaje a lo largo de la historia?_

 _Dicho esto os animo a escribir lo que sea. A veces es difícil y frustrante, pero resulta divertido y acabáis poniendo un poquito de vosotros mismos en cada historia. Gracias **Lukaibao** por tu interés y espero que te sirva de algo. Si tú o cualquier otro lector tenéis alguna pregunta, no dudéis en escribirme. Ahora sí, espero que os guste:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El cuento que nunca fue nuestro**

Dave se aburría. Su gran amigo no muerto y única persona que podía verle o entablar una conversación con él le había prohibido asistir a los casos de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Evidentemente a Aaron no le hacía gracia verle pululando por la oficina, pero una cosa era no viajar con él durante los casos y otra encerrarse en casa. Como cabía esperar, no le había hecho ni caso y se pasaba las horas en la central intentando no morir -otra vez- de aburrimiento.

El objetivo principal para paliar su aburrimiento había sido Anderson. Hacer que los papeles volaran, apartarle la silla cuando se iba a sentar o reprogramar la fotocopiadora eran actividades que formaban parte de su entretenimiento. Aunque para ser honestos, la broma preferida de Dave era cuando bajaba en el ascensor con Morgan y le daba una y otra vez al botón de stop. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan al borde del llanto. Su cara de pánico le hacía llorar de risa.

Después de una semana ya circulaba el rumor de que había un fantasma en el bullpen y de que posiblemente fuera el de Rossi, cosa que no era de extrañar después de pasarse toda una tarde encendiendo y apagando las luces de su antiguo despacho. Lo único que lamentaba Dave era no poder hacerle ese tipo de bromas a Erin, eso sí que habría sido épico.

Y ahí estaba él, girando sobre una silla mientras Anderson la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, probablemente a punto de salir corriendo.

-¡Ya ha llegado! -Garcia corría por el bullpen con sus tacones resonando por toda la estancia de manera especialmente atronadora. En sus manos traía una caja de regalo. Parecía muy entusiasmada. La analista se acercó a la mesa de Reid, donde el joven genio hablaba con JJ sobre algo a lo que Dave no había prestado atención. ¿Qué pasa? Para él era mucho más entretenido asustar al bueno de Anderson. ¡No podía estar en todo!

-¿Qué es lo que ha llegado? -Morgan se acercaba con curiosidad al oír el alboroto causado por la rubia.

-El regalo para la boda. -Eso sí que captó el interés del fantasma, que dejó de lado su empeño por causarle un infarto a Anderson para que se uniera a él y así no sentirse tan solo. -Pensaba que ya no iba a llegar, estamos a diez días del feliz enlace y se nos echa el tiempo encima.

-Lo cual me recuerda que me tengo que comprar unos zapatos. -Dijo JJ con preocupación.

-"Echo de menos comprar zapatos..."

-Bueno… ¿Y qué se supone que es el regalo? -Preguntó Reid inspeccionando la caja.

-Un cuento.

-¿Un cuento?

-"Cariño, es una boda no un baby shower…" -Garcia abrió con cuidado la caja y sacó un cuento con una delicada portada de muy buen gusto en el que se podía leer _"Nuestra historia… por Emily Prentiss y Patrick Dayne"_

-El cuento sobre su historia de amor.

-¿Pero cómo has…? -JJ evitó continuar su pregunta sabiendo que su amiga era algo así como la mayor experta en espionaje y cotilleo en la red. Abrió el cuento para echarle un vistazo. Lo que a Dave le había parecido a priori un regalo extraño se había convertido en lo más auténtico y detallista que había visto regalarle a una pareja. La delicadeza de las ilustraciones le dejó abrumado. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo era Patrick, pero desde luego que reconocía en esas páginas a Emily. Además, tenía que reconocer que el texto que contaba la historia de los novios estaba muy bien escrito.

-Creo que es el mejor regalo de boda que he visto nunca. -Declaró Reid hojeando el cuento.

-"A Aaron no le va a gustar nada esto…"

-Sí, ahora el resto vamos a quedar como unos impersonales… -Se quejó JJ.

-Habla por ti. Yo le he comprado una primera edición de _Madre Noche_.

-¡Wow! Eso te habrá costado una fortuna. -Morgan sonrió ante la sorpresa de Reid.

-Bueno, sí, pero mi regalo es para los dos. -Espetó Garcia al ver que el obsequio de Morgan le robaba atención. Hotch cruzó la pasarela captando la atención de la analista. -¡Jefe! ¡Tienes que ver esto! Mira quien hace los mejores regalos de la UAC. -Hotch la miró extrañado y luego desvió la mirada hacia Dave, que notó como se le hinchaba la vena por no haber obedecido sus órdenes.

-¿A qué viene tanto revuelo?

-"Te prometo que esta vez no soy yo el causante" -Reid le entregó el cuento a Hotch, que contuvo la respiración al leer el título.

-Quería regalarles algo original, y como a Emily le encanta la literatura, pensé que contar su historia con Patrick era la mejor manera de desearles lo mejor. -Dave puso una mueca de dolor.

-Vaya… -Hotch estaba sin palabras. Sus ojos se posaron en un dibujo de Emily. En la imagen sostenía un libro entre sus manos con el rostro sereno y un gato reposaba en su regazo. A su alrededor figuraban imágenes en acuarela de varios sitios del mundo, como DC, Egipto, Roma, Chicago o Londres. Pasó las páginas y vio el dibujo de un hombre apuesto, de melena castaña y barba algo desaliñada. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa descarada.

-Pero a ver, preciosa… ¿Cómo te has enterado de cómo fue su primer beso? -Preguntó Morgan al ver la imagen en la página que Hotch pasó precipitadamente.

-Hice algunas llamadas y bueno, digamos que la señora Dayne, madre de Patrick, es un verdadero encanto y ha colaborado mucho. Contactó con sus amigos y no veáis toda la información que sacamos. Por supuesto, la he puesto en los créditos.

Dave observó cómo Hotch contemplaba la imagen que ilustraba la pedida de mano: Emily se encontraba en una cama de lo que parecía un hospital y Patrick agarraba su mano. Pese a que ella tenía la cabeza vendada, una sonrisa figuraba en su cara. Según la historia, Emily había sido herida en una misión y estuvo varios días en el hospital. Patrick pasó a su lado todo ese tiempo y cuando despertó no pudo esperar a pedirle que se casara con él.

-Es un gran regalo, Garcia. -Atinó a decir el líder de la Unidad cerrando el libro y devolviéndoselo. Todos miraron cómo se dio la vuelta y volvió a su despacho.

-¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado? -Preguntó Morgan sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Acaso te extraña su reacción? -Preguntó Reid. -¡Nuestros regalos son terribles comparados con el de Garcia!

Dave siguió los pasos de su amigo, que ni siquiera había disimulado su malestar con el regalo de Penelope.

-"¿Y tú qué les vas a regalar? Está claro que Garcia ha puesto el listón muy alto." -Dijo traspasando la puerta del despacho. Su amigo permanecía frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-Ni siquiera sabía que había estado a punto de morir en una misión.

-"Tú tampoco le dijiste nada cuando te ingresaron en el hospital por las heridas del ataque de Foyet." -No dijo nada. -"No querría preocuparte, ya sabes cómo es Emily."

-Sí, Dave, lo sé. -Su voz era apenas un susurro. -Sé cómo es Emily, sé que le encantará el regalo de Penelope. ¡Si hasta a mí me gusta! Sé que le quiere, que es feliz, y empiezo a pensar que no voy a ser capaz de soportarlo.

-"¿No soportas que sea feliz junto a un hombre que no seas tú?"

-No, no soporto haber sido la causa de que se fuera a Londres y acabara con él.

-"No sabía que fueras tan egocéntrico." -Hotch le miró con el ceño fruncido. -"El mundo de Emily Prentiss no se reduce a ti, ni siquiera se reduce al tal Patrick."

-Nunca he pensado eso. -Replicó sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-"¿Entonces?"

-Es que... si me hubiera dado cuenta antes... -Agachó la cabeza con pesar. -No puedo ir a esa boda. Creía que podría, pero…

-"Duele, ¿verdad?" -Hotch asintió y una parte de Dave se sintió bien. Empezaba a pensar que nunca reconocería sus sentimientos, pero luego pensó que tal vez lo que necesitaba era olvidarlo y la única medicina para ello era el tiempo. -"Te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas, para eso estamos los amigos, aunque sea de manera espiritual."

* * *

Dos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Aaron Hotchner de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa. -JJ entró en su despacho, parecía estar de muy buen humor desde que tuvo la noticia de que todos podrían asistir el fin de semana a la boda en Londres. La unidad de Cooper les cubriría si sucedía algo y había otros Agentes de reserva por si surgía algún imprevisto.

-Todos los informes que me pediste están listos. -Anunció dejándolos sobre su escritorio.

-Buen trabajo.

-Estoy deseando coger ese vuelo e ir a Londres. -Mencionó quedándose de pie. -Mi madre se quedará con Michael, porque es muy pequeño para hacer un viaje tan largo, así que solo iremos Will, Henry y yo. ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer con Jack? -Hotch contuvo el aliento intentando calmar su nerviosismo.

-En cuanto a eso… No voy a poder ir. -El desconcierto era evidente en el rostro de su compañera.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -Sabía que, si mentía, JJ indagaría y se percataría de lo que pasaba. No valía cualquier excusa, así que previamente le había pedido a Cruz que le mantuviera en la central. Se lo había pedido como favor personal, y aunque al principio le chocó, acabó ayudándole sin hacer preguntas.

-Cruz me necesita aquí. Le están presionando desde arriba para hacer evaluaciones y el departamento de Estado ha pedido nuestra colaboración en un caso internacional. No podemos negarles nuestra ayuda y necesitan que trabaje este fin de semana.

-Pero son solo dos días.

-Para que vosotros podáis viajar, alguien se tiene que quedar aquí. -Respondió pacientemente. No le gustaba ver la desilusión en sus ojos.

-¿No podemos hacer nada? -Hotch suspiró.

-Disfrutad la boda por mí.

-No será lo mismo sin ti. Emily te echará en falta. -La rubia le miró con tristeza. Posiblemente era cierto lo que decía, pero su ausencia no opacaría la felicidad de aquel día.

-Ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para echarme de menos. -Bromeó intentando restarle importancia. -Aunque espero que le hagas llegar mis mejores deseos. -JJ le analizó con detenimiento.

-Claro. -Vaciló antes de dejar su despacho, pero finalmente se marchó sin insistir.

Hotch se preguntó si JJ era consciente de los verdaderos motivos de Emily para irse de DC. Las chicas eran buenas amigas y era natural que hablaran de sus problemas. Además, ¿Si Emily había confiado en Dave, por qué no en JJ? Como si de una invocación se tratase, el fantasma hizo acto de presencia traspasando la puerta cerrada de su despacho.

-"Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Reid cuando ha leído un mail mío que decía: Te observo desde el más allá. Péinate un poco si no quieres que vuelva y te atormente." -Hotch bufó con molestia. Dave llevaba unos días especialmente irritante con sus bromitas.

-Como no pares de hacer bromas seré el primero en proponer que llamen a un médium. -La sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo.

-"No, por favor. Prefiero ir al infierno que soportar de nuevo a alguien como madame farsante." -Se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-¿Crees que JJ sabe lo de Emily?

-"¿Qué de todo?" -Preguntó como si fuera capaz de escribir toda su biografía.

-¿Lo haces por hacerte el interesante, no?

-"Querido Aaron, conozco un montón de datos curiosos acerca de los integrantes de tu equipo de los que precisamente tú no tienes conocimiento. Y sí, Emily se lleva la palma; aunque esa es una información que bien podías haber conseguido tú si hubieras demostrado más… digamos… interés." -Hotch le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-A veces tu tono irónico me toca las pelotas. -Dave rio sorprendido de que usara esa expresión.

-"Bueno, para ser honesto, dudo que Emily le revelara sus sentimientos a alguien más a parte de mí. No es por darme una importancia que no merezco, es porque la conozco y si no hubiera sido por aquel momento de debilidad nunca me lo hubiera contado." -Hotch notó como se oscurecía su mirada. -"Emily ya había confiado en mí cosas dolorosas de su pasado y fue ella quien se convirtió en un soporte emocional muy importante para mí cuando murió Caroline. Posiblemente eso influiría en que me eligiera como su confidente en aquel momento… Pensándolo bien, creo que la calidad de mi whiskey también influyó…"

-¿Sabes? Oyéndote hablar de ella tengo la extraña sensación de que no la conozco.

-"Lo que no conoces son sus secretos. Todos los tenemos y Emily no es una excepción. Recuerda el caso Doyle o lo sorprendidos que nos dejaba cada vez que soltaba algo de información sobre su vida." -Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la vez que Morgan le gastó la broma de colarle en un informe la foto "emo" de graduación. Hotch no le dio importancia en su momento e incluso le hizo gracia ver a su compañera con ese aspecto. Nunca la había visto tan roja y furiosa como cuando le devolvió la foto acompañada de un comentario que decía "creo que esto ha sido cosa de Morgan".

-Una vez, durante un caso, Prentiss tuvo que hacerle un perfil a un misógino narcisista que se interesó por ella. Lo cierto es que me sorprendió que reconociera que había salido con hombres peores que aquel tipo. -Rossi le miró con una sonrisa tierna.

-"Dudo que fueran peor que Doyle." -Ambos permanecieron en un silencio cómplice.

-Afortunadamente sus gustos han cambiado.

-"Sin duda, al fin y al cabo, se enamoró de ti." -Hotch desvió la mirada, incomodado por la sinceridad de su amigo. -"Pero si eso te preocupa puedes estar tranquilo, Garcia le ha investigado a fondo. Patrick es un buen hombre." -Hotch asintió con serenidad. -"Y si le hace algo malo a esa niña juro que mi espíritu le encontrará y le quitará a golpes su estúpido acento inglés."

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y el título me rompe un poco el corazón. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Acabará yendo Hotch a la boda? ¿Se echará atrás Emily y volverá a DC? Y lo más importante... ¿Sufrirá Anderson un infarto por culpa de las bromas de Rossi? No olvidéis dejar un review._


	17. El fantasma acusador

_**N/A**_ _: ¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! La historia avanza y os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por animaros a dejar un review, la verdad es que se agradece mucho. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El fantasma acusador**

Como era de esperar, la noticia acerca de la no asistencia de Hotch a la boda de Emily y Patrick había llegado a oídos de todo el equipo en muy poco tiempo. De nada sirvió el chantaje emocional ni las insistentes súplicas de Garcia o los intentos de convencerle del resto.

-Si es por el regalo podemos decir que es de parte de los dos. -Le dijo la analista prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas cuando se enteró de que no asistiría al evento.

-Hotchner, no sé de qué va todo el rollo este de la boda, pero llevo dos días con Garcia detrás para que te de un permiso especial. La última vez me ha parecido intuir un tono de amenaza que, si no la conociera, no pasaría por alto. -Cruz era una mezcla de confusión y preocupación. Afortunadamente había mantenido su palabra y no le descubrió ante el resto del equipo.

-¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje a Emily de tu parte?

-"Olvida eso de que fui su confidente. JJ lo sabe. O por lo menos lo intuye."

Todo fue más fácil cuando se marcharon. No le gustaba mentir a su familia, pero no creía oportuno contarles la verdad acerca de sus motivos para no acudir a lo que Garcia había llamado "la boda del siglo". Desde luego, era la primera vez que odiaba el entusiasmo de Garcia.

-¿Qué haces? -Dave escribía algo en el ordenador. Le había dicho como treinta mil veces que no usara su ordenador y menos estando en la oficina, pero el espíritu parecía albergar un gusto particular por llevarle la contraria. Por suerte no había nadie en el bullpen, así que lo dejó estar.

-"Hago una lista sobre las cosas que no hice en vida." -Hotch miró con curiosidad por encima de su hombro.

Contarle un cuento a Kai. Hacer paracaidismo. Viajar a Japón. Sobrevolar el Gran Cañón. Fumar un habano en Cuba. Aprender a tocar el piano. Elaborar a la perfección una paella. Subir al Big Ben. Hacer un trío.

En ese punto Hotch apartó la vista agitando la cabeza.

-"¿Qué?" -El fantasma le miró con fastidio.

-Nunca te imaginé haciendo paracaidismo, no te tenía por un aventurero. -Comentó decidiendo ignorar los dos últimos puntos de la lista que estaba seguro había anotado para provocarle.

-"De eso se trata. No hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora me aburro tanto que me tiraría de un avión sin pensarlo."

-Dramático… -Se sentó en el sofá. -Pues espero que mi nueva misión no sea tener que hacer las cosas de esa lista para que vayas al cielo, porque entonces lo llevas claro.

-"Hump… ¿No me digas que ninguna te llama la atención?" -Preguntó con tono meloso sentándose junto a él.

-Bueno… Podría intentar hacer una paella.

-"¡Ja! Creo que te va a resultar más fácil fumarte un habano en cuba mientras tocas el piano y te montas un trío con dos cubanas." -Antes de que pudiera contestarle, su teléfono móvil sonó. Al mirar en la pantalla vio el nombre de la persona con la que más había temido hablar. –"¿No lo vas a coger?"

-No debería.

-"Espera, ¿No me digas que ni siquiera has sido capaz de avisarla de que no ibas?"

-¿Qué dices? Claro que he avisado. -Dave le miró con gesto serio. Parecía un padre regañando a su hijo. -Le puse un whatsapp. -El fantasma se masajeó la sien.

-"Vamos a ver, que estoy a punto de traspasar la barrera física entre ambos mundos y pegarte la hostia de tu vida…" -Hotch le miró asombrado. –"¿Me estás diciendo que no has sido capaz de SIMPLEMENTE llamar a tu amiga para decirle que no vas a acudir a su boda? ¡Es lo MÍNIMO que podías hacer!"

-Esto no es fácil para mí.

-"¿Te crees que no lo sé?" -El fantasma de Dave nunca le había hablado con un tono tan grave. A decir verdad, ni siquiera en vida había usado ese tono con él ni le había dirigido una mirada tan dura. –"¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que mientras hablas conmigo tu cerebro está a miles de kilómetros de distancia? ¿Acaso piensas que no me duele ver cómo te torturas por no ser capaz de ver que ella estaba enamorada de ti?" -Las luces parpadearon con violencia.

-¿Va todo bien? -La voz de Cruz llamó su atención. Había estado tan distraído que no se había fijado en que había abierto la puerta y entrado a su despacho. -Aaron, ¿Te encuentras bien? -El hombre le miraba con preocupación.

-Tengo que irme. -Hotch salió precipitadamente del despacho ignorando la llamada del Jefe de sección.

Aaron Hotchner condujo hasta DC dejando a Dave atrás, esperando que no le siguiera, que el teléfono dejara de sonar y que sus ideas se aclarasen. Cuando bajó del coche se estremeció al ver que el fantasma le esperaba en la calle con la misma expresión furiosa que tenía en su despacho. ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer aquello? Se asustó al comprobar que sus habilidades fantasmales iban en aumento.

-"¿Creías que no te iba a alcanzar?"

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con paso ávido. Recorrió las mundanas calles de Quantico como si el mismísimo diablo le persiguiera. Dave le seguía de cerca increpándole por su falta de madurez.

-"¡Eso huye!" -La bombilla de la farola más cercana explotó, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Ella también huyó! ¿vale? -Por fin confrontó al espíritu que pareció calmarse de repente. -Fue Emily la primera en salir corriendo en lugar de decirme lo que sentía.

-"Eso no es justo." -Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

-Nada lo es. -Minutos después permanecía sentado en un bar de mala muerte, con un vaso de whiskey en sus manos. Dave le observaba desde la barra. Era su segunda copa y ni siquiera había levantado la vista del vaso cuando una prostituta se le acercó para ofrecerle su servicio. Cuando la mujer se marchó, Dave se sentó junto a su amigo. -¿Te pido algo? -Rio con ironía.

-"En este momento lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a casa." -Hotch bufó con la vista fija en el líquido, solo el grito del camarero echando a la prostituta de su bar llamó su atención.

-El problema de este mundo es que anteponemos nuestra propia opinión al resto de las personas.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" -Se tomó un momento en silencio y tras darle un trago a su vaso continuó.

-Todos creemos saber lo que es el amor; sin embargo, es nuestra concepción personal del amor la que imponemos sobre el resto. No nos preguntamos qué es el amor para los demás.

-"Es natural, en el fondo somos egoístas y buscamos la felicidad."

-Pero no pensamos en que algo que nosotros podemos considerar banal puede tener importancia para otra persona. -Dave le miró con pesar. -Dime algún detalle que eches de menos de estar vivo. -El fantasma pensó su respuesta, había miles de cosas que extrañaba de estar vivo; desde el sabor de la comida al tacto de las sábanas; desde el olor a café recién hecho al calor del abrazo de un amigo. Incluso cosas que en vida detestaba, como madrugar o cortarse el dedo al pasar la página de un libro. Miró a su amigo encontrando una de los cientos de respuestas que se le ocurrían.

-"Echo de menos la sensación de tener un vaso de whiskey entre las manos. Pero no el sabor, sino sentir el líquido agitarse y el sonido de los hielos chocando contra el cristal." -Una sonrisa cínica se formó en el rostro de Hotchner.

-Menuda tontería.

-"¿Por qué es una tontería?"

-No lo es. Puede que para el resto sea algo sin importancia, pero para ti es importante. Sin embargo, no todos lo entienden. Ponen su propio juicio por delante. Siempre será mejor lo que ellos piensen. Si para ellos el amor es casarse, no verán más allá. Quizá para mí el amor sea otra cosa. Puede que para mí el amor trate de un respeto mutuo y una conformidad, o tal vez crea que el amor es una relación abierta por ambas partes y libre de juicios.

-"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?"

-No lo sé. -Respondió dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

-"¿Puedes responder a esa pregunta?" -Hotch le miró abatido. –"¿Qué es para ti el amor?"

-Creo que no puedo responderte, no en este momento.

-"Pero según tu argumentación, la comunicación podría solventar el problema que planteas, preguntando y aceptando las respuestas de los demás sin imponer nuestros juicios."

-Supongo que al fin y al cabo es una cuestión de ego.

-"Claramente. Pero si me preguntaran qué es para mí el amor y cierta morena de ojos marrones cruzara mi mente, no dudaría en coger un vuelo a Londres para decirle lo que siento. Aunque tal vez, en este caso sea una cuestión de miedo y no de ego."

-Es mejor ser un cobarde que un egoísta.

-"Todavía no lo ves, ¿Verdad?" -Hotch le miró interrogante. –"Solo alguien que de verdad ama a otra persona sería capaz de dejarla ir anteponiendo la felicidad de ella a la suya propia."

-Entonces tiene suerte de que simplemente sea un cobarde.

-"Deja de una vez por todas la autocompasión y ve tras ella, porque si algo sé ahora que estoy muerto es que si no le dices que la quieres te arrepentirás toda la vida."

Carson era un hombre robusto y de fuerte temperamento. Su bar siempre estaba repleto de personas solitarias que buscaban un sitio donde evadirse de sus tristes vidas repletas de monotonía, deprimentes problemas o trabajos que les robaban las ganas de vivir. A sus ojos, Aaron Hotchner no era nada más que un borracho deprimido que hablaba solo. Sin embargo, le sorprendió verle levantarse con tanta decisión dejando atrás su segunda copa. Y el brillo de determinación en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido para el viejo Carson.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Pillad los billetes y alistad vuestros vestidos porque le semana que viene nos vamos de boda a Londres. Y no olvidéis dejar un review._


	18. A contrarreloj

_**N/A**_ _: Lo sé, he tardado en publicar una semana más de lo habitual, peeeeero os estaba dando tiempo para que tuvierais listos vuestros trajes y vestidos porqueeeee ¡NOS VAMOS DE BODA! Y nada más y nada menos que a Londres. Espero que hayáis pillado vuestros billetes porque allá vamos..._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: A contrarreloj**

Aaron Hotchner caminaba por el aeropuerto con un fantasma siguiéndole. Había hecho rápidamente la maleta y se encargó de llamar a Jessica para que se quedara con Jack en su ausencia, porque por fin había decidido hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-"¡Eso es! Vas a ir a ese maldito país de finolis y te vas a plantar en la boda."

-¡Sí, eso voy a hacer! -Exclamó convencido.

-"¡Y le declararás tu amor a Emily!"

-¡Sí! Yo… le… le… No, no puedo. -Dave se giró al ver que su amigo se había quedado petrificado.

-"Venga Aaron, ahora no te puedes echar atrás." -Dijo apremiándole. Hotch agitó la cabeza y siguió su camino por el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo que no hay ningún vuelo a Londres hasta mañana? -Arrojó su maleta con fastidio. -¡Mierda!

-Ehm… Aaron… -Dave atravesó el mostrador para ver una pantalla. -Dime que te has traído tu placa del FBI.

 _Y ahora **David Rossi** os va a dar los ingredientes para **llegar a tiempo a una boda** en Londres:_

 _-En primer lugar lo más importante: la inestimable ayuda de un **apuesto** fantasma._

 _-Una acreditación del FBI con una buena excusa, como por ejemplo: "Necesito llegar a Londres con Urgencia por un caso de colaboración internacional."_

 _-Unos cientos de **dólares** para costear el billete del pasajero._

 _-Un poco de **morro** para que le dejaran embarcar._

 _-Y mucha -pero mucha- **suerte;** porque que un vuelo procedente desde San Francisco hiciera escala en Washington (dándole tiempo a Hotch de "convencer económicamente" a un viajero para poder viajar en ese avión) era lo más parecido a tener una flor en el culo._

El vuelo aterrizó a las 16:00, hora local, en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Lo que significaba que quedaban dos horas para la dichosa boda. Y Hotch todavía tenía que pasar por todos los controles.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de ducharse. Había llamado a Reid para que le diera las indicaciones precisas para llegar a su destino. La ceremonia tenía lugar en un castillo a 50 km de Londres, pero estaba al norte y Heathrow al oeste. Por suerte, el joven genio se había encargado de llamar a un taxista para que le recogiera.

Entre el barullo del aeropuerto Dave distinguió un cartel con el nombre de "Hotchner" y le dio el aviso.

-"Los fantasmas deberíamos tener prohibido volar en avión. Casi vuelvo a morir otra vez y prefiero que me mate una bala a que me mate el aburrimiento…"

Para diversión de Dave, Hotch aprovechó el trayecto en el taxi y se cambió de traje.

-"Nunca entenderé por qué conducen por el lado contrario, pero lo que más me fastidia es el temporal." -Comentó mirando el lluvioso panorama londinense. La verdad es que todo parecía correr en su contra.

-No vamos a llegar. -Miraba nerviosamente el reloj cada minuto.

-"Si llegaremos, aunque por cómo conduce este tipo lo mismo llegamos para la luna de miel… -Hotch le apremió para que se diera prisa." –"Deberías sobornarle."

-Si llegamos antes de las seis te daré una propina de 50 libras.

-"Mira como acelera el muy cabrón…"

Si las siete horas de viaje se le habían hecho largas a Hotch, aquel trayecto se le estaba haciendo todavía más eterno. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo, necesitaba hablar con Emily antes de que se casara.

 **17:50**

-"¿Crees que los fantasmas sufrimos el jet lag?" -Para colmo, Dave no dejaba de hacer comentarios desquiciantes a los que no podía responder.

 **17:55**

-"Ya puedes correr como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto lleguemos." -Como si no fuera a hacerlo… En ese momento el conductor paró el coche. Reid se había encargado de pagar el taxi previamente, así que le arrojó las libras que llevaba como propina. Porque…

 **Consejo del tío Dave** : Cuando viajéis a un país con una moneda distinta, es importante que llevéis cierta cantidad en efectivo (nunca la compréis en el aeropuerto) por si surge alguna emergencia como que tengas que sobornar a un taxista para que mueva el culo y puedas llegar a tiempo para declararte a una mujer a punto de casarse. O bueno, lo que vayas a hacer, porque en realidad Dave no tenía nada clara la intención de su buen amigo.

Hotch cogió su bolsa de viaje y corrió sin importarle la lluvia. Dave apuntó mentalmente "no mojarse" como ventaja de estar muerto. Al llegar al castillo los recepcionistas le miraron raro.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludó viendo que el reloj marcaba las 17:56. -Necesito saber dónde está Emily Prentiss.

-Lo sentimos, pero la señora Prentiss no le puede atender porque está a punto de casarse.

-"¿No me digas? ¿De verdad? No tenía ni idea, fíjate tú…"

-Mire, he recorrido 70 kilómetros bajo la lluvia para traerle sus votos matrimoniales que olvidó en la oficina. Así que o me dice dónde está o será usted quien tenga que darle una explicación. -Por suerte, su farol coló y la recepcionista reaccionó moviéndose con rapidez.

-Está en una habitación terminando de alistarse. -La mujer le condujo con rapidez por los hermosos pasillos del castillo, que parecía ser un lugar específico para celebrar bodas. Al cruzar una esquina se topó con unas figuras familiares: las damas de honor.

-¡Hotch! ¡No puedo creerlo! -Garcia fue a darle un abrazo, pero al ver que estaba mojado le dio una palmadita en el hombro. -Estás hecho un desastre.

-"Eso, tú dale confianza."

-Escuchad, necesito hablar con Emily antes de que se case. -La petición hizo que JJ le mirara extrañada.

-Espera, no puedes entrar ahí. -Dijo Garcia interponiéndose como si fuera Gandalf ante el Balrog. Hotch miró suplicante a JJ, que por algún motivo pareció entender la urgencia pero vaciló, posiblemente sopesando si era la mejor opción permitirle pasar.

-Será solo un momento. -Finalmente la rubia le hizo una señal a su amiga para que se apartara.

-Está bien, pero date prisa. El Padrino no tardará en llegar para llevarla al altar.

-"Suerte." -Dave se quedó fuera para darles algo de intimidad, rezando secretamente porque todo saliera bien.

Hotch se armó de valor y entró en la habitación donde la novia aguardaba el momento perfecto para salir. Cuando la vio se quedó mudo.

Se veía preciosa. Llevaba el pelo ondulado y prácticamente suelto, salvo por las horquillas que lo fijaban para mantener el volumen. Las ondas le daban un aspecto sencillo y a la vez elegante.

El vestido era de color marfil. La falda se abría en el lateral izquierdo y caía en forma de A. Una banda asimétrica caía por debajo de la cintura, haciendo que la tela se deslizara en ángulo y no en caída recta. El escote en forma de corazón estaba adornado con detalles de pedrería que se distribuían por la parte de arriba, incluidos dos tirantes que se afinaban a sus hombros con elegancia. Unos bonitos pendientes, una distinguida pulsera y el ramo hacían el complemento perfecto.

-¿Hotch? -Se veía claramente sorprendida. Él atinó a sonreír. Era la novia más guapa que había visto nunca, en seria competencia a como recordaba a Haley. -Creía que no ibas a venir.

-No podía perderme el gran día. -Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Me alegra que estés aquí. -Al ver el brillo en sus ojos no supo qué hacer. Había llegado hasta allí para decirle lo que sentía, pero verla así no ponía las cosas fáciles. Estaba a apenas unos minutos de casarse. Ella le miró extrañada. -Dios, estás empapado.

-Es una larga historia. -Le alcanzó una toalla que había en el baño. Por lo visto esa era una habitación privada para que la novia se alistara. -¿Y tú qué? ¿Nerviosa? -Se secó la cabeza.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Para eso también tienes un gesto. -Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-¿Ah sí? -Asintió sin poder reprimir una sonrisa idéntica a la que le dedicó en la conversación previa a la boda de JJ cuatro años atrás.

-Estás preciosa. Dan ganas de casarse contigo. -Dijo más en serio que en broma.

-Gracias. -Respondió acercándose con naturalidad para ajustarle el cuello de la camisa y la corbata. Ese gesto hizo que Hotch estuviera tentado de cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

Alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que se separara con precaución.

-¡Un momento! -Ella le miró, esta vez parecía ansiosa.

-¿Estás lista?

-Eso creo. Escucha Hotch. Sé que es tarde, pero… ¿Me llevarías al altar? No es que me lleve mal con el hermano de Patrick, pero tú me conoces mejor. Además, quien debía acompañarme era Dave, pero no está.

La petición provocó un nudo en su estómago. Quería que le acompañara al altar en calidad de Padrino. Era una petición terriblemente dolorosa.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Garcia comentó que a Patrick le hacía ilusión que fuera su hermano quien te llevara al altar. -Mintió para ofrecerle una excusa. -Además, no estaría bien cambiar de Padrino en el último momento. -La novia asintió, aunque pudo ver el rastro de decepción en sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, no estaría bien. -Hotch se acercó lentamente quedando más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado y tomó su mano sin apartar la vista de aquellos orbes marrones que se habían colado en sus sueños durante los dos últimos meses. El tacto era suave y cálido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la notaba relajada, como si al tocarla hubiera calmado todos sus nervios. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo junto a ella, pero entonces notó algo. Dirigió su atención a la mano de Emily y contempló el anillo de pedida, que no había llevado la vez que estuvo en DC. -Aaron…

No pudo evitar estremecerse al oír su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios.

-Todo va a salir bien. -Dijo volviendo a ser el Hotch estoico que ella conocía. Apretó por última vez la mano de Emily Prentiss. -Nos vemos después de la ceremonia.

Dos segundos después de romper el contacto, el Padrino hizo acto de presencia para conducir a la novia al altar.

-Te veo luego. Gracias por estar aquí. -Le dirigió una última mirada.

Hotch permaneció en la estancia, mirando de lejos como la novia avanzaba y a la vez se alejaba más. Solo el fantasma de su amigo se quedó junto a él.

-Debes ir con Emily. Ella quería que tú fueras su padrino. -Susurró. Dave sintió una profunda ola de afecto por su antigua compañera y amiga. -No he podido…

-"Lo sé." -Le cortó poniendo su mano intangible sobre el hombro de su amigo. –"¿Qué ha pasado?"

-Me pidió que la acompañara al altar. -Dave entendió lo dura que era aquella petición para él, pero se trataba de Emily y decirle que no el día de su boda a algo que le haría feliz debió de ser aún más difícil.

-"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" -Hotch no apartó la vista de Emily, que aguardaba esperando la señal para entrar en el gran salón.

-Porque si la llevo hasta allí no seré capaz de dejar que se vaya.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Me gustó tanto escribir este capítulo... ¿Dará Emily el sí quiero? ¿Hablará Hotch en el último momento? ¿Poseerá Dave a Patrick para que diga que no o la liará para interrumpir el enlace? Ya sabéis, hablad ahora o callad para siempre. REVIEWS!_


	19. La boda de mi mejor amiga

**N/A** : Hola de nuevo. Perdonad por la demora, pero un nuevo fic se me ha metido en la cabeza y no me lo puedo sacar, así que me puse a escribir como loca y ya llevo más de 10 capítulos. Resulta que es mi primer crossover y os estaréis preguntando ¿Será con NCIS? ¿CSI? ¿Ley y orden? Pues frío, frío porque se trata ni más ni menos de la saga literaria más famosa porque... ¿a qué fan de MC no le gustaría ver a sus personajes en el Universo de Harry Potter? No os preocupéis porque este fic no afectará a Herida abierta, en el que trabajo a la par, pero que evidentemente me lleva bastante más tiempo.

Esta semana publicaré el primer capítulo de **COSA DE MAGIA** , aunque no sé si al ser crossover aparecerá en el tablón de Mentes Criminales, así que ¡estad atentos! Ahora sí, vamos con el gran momento...

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: La boda de mi mejor amiga**

El castillo era un lugar realmente hermoso. La ceremonia tenía lugar en un salón en el cual habían desplegado decenas de sillas a los extremos del pasillo que cubría una alfombra roja. Al final de éste había un antiguo altar de madera donde aguardaba un sacerdote. Las paredes estaban adornadas por algunas enredaderas, dándole un toque casi mágico. Las flores blancas y lilas escogidas por los novios decoraban el resto de la enorme habitación.

Hotch tuvo que entrar por una puerta lateral para llegar antes que los novios. Reid le había guardado un sito a su lado. Al llegar le saludó y le dio las gracias.

-Estás horrible.

-Lo sé. -Su atención se dirigió al novio, que esperaba ansioso la llegada de Emily. Era un hombre algo más alto que él, de cuerpo atlético y tan ancho de espaldas como Morgan. Llevaba una corta melena castaña clara y, a diferencia de su imagen en el cuento, estaba perfectamente afeitado. En su rostro destacaba una nariz algo prominente y unos ojos oliváceos.

No muy lejos de Patrick reconoció una cara familiar. La embajadora Prentiss notó su presencia y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo saludo, al que correspondió.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar el canon de Pachelbel, provocando que todos desviaran su atención al pasillo central.

Henry acompañado por una niña de no más de tres años caminó por la alfombra con inseguridad. Tras ellos aparecieron JJ y Garcia acompañadas por dos de los testigos del novio. Hotch contuvo la respiración al ver a Emily desfilar hasta el altar. A su izquierda se situaba el padrino, pero lo que le produjo un nudo en la garganta a Aaron fue ver a Dave a su otro lado. Parecía real, parecía que tal y como deseaba Emily, el bueno de Rossi acompañaba a su amiga en aquel momento tan especial.

-Está preciosa. -Oyó que dijo Reid maravillado.

David caminó junto a la novia hasta el final. Hotch negó con la cabeza al ver como la soplaba para hacer notar su presencia, provocando que el cabello se agitara.

-"He recorrido tantas veces este camino que ya casi soy vip en esto de las bodas." -Dijo mientras caminaba para situarse junto a su amigo. –"Me quedaré a tu lado, Aaron. Creo que ahora tú me necesitas más que ella."

El rito religioso transcurrió sin que Hotch le prestara ninguna atención. Sus sentidos se centraron exclusivamente en Emily. Grabó en su memoria cada sonrisa, cada gesto de nerviosismo y cada palabra pronunciada por ella.

-Yo, Emily, te acepto a ti Patrick Dayne, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en las misiones en el extranjero, pese a que seas el hombre más desordenado del mundo… -Casi todos los asistentes rieron divertidos. -Patrick… -Por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Emily y contuvo el aliento, deseando secretamente que se echara hacia atrás. -Te acepto todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El novio sonrió ampliamente y la tomó de la mano para ponerle la alianza tal y como ella había hecho segundos antes.

-Yo, Patrick, te acepto a ti Emily Prentiss… -Dijo haciendo hincapié en el apellido. -En la salud y en la enfermedad, aunque tú nunca admitas que estás enferma; en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida. -Continuó poniendo su frente contra la de ella. -Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. -Hotch desvió la mirada mientras todo el mundo rompía en un estruendoso aplauso.

-"Ahora sí que me vendría bien una copa…"

Al igual que el salón nupcial, el salón comedor tenía un encanto especial. Las mesas redondas se distribuían por toda la habitación. Un montón de plantas artificiales blancas colgaban del centro de una bóveda, de la que partían un montón de hileras de lucecitas. Justo debajo se situaba la pista de baile. Además, decenas de farolillos con velas en su interior decoraban la estancia.

-"Hay que reconocer que saben organizar fiestas." -En ese momento lo último que quería Hotch era felicitar a los recién casados, así que se escaqueó y fue el primero en entrar en el salón comedor.

-Es demasiado pretencioso, estoy seguro de que si dependiera de Emily hubiera sido una celebración mucho más sencilla.

-"En eso estamos de acuerdo. A Emily nunca le han gustado este tipo de parafernalias."

La gente no tardó en ingresar a la sala, con lo cual aprovechó para alistarse un poco. Reid tenía razón, no se veía precisamente bien, pero tras unos retoques y un cambio de camisa su aspecto mejoró.

-"¿Sabes que en las bodas se liga mucho? Deberías buscar mujeres solteras." -Hotch se llevó la copa de champagne a los labios.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder.

-¡Hotch!- La voz de Morgan le alertó. -Vamos, hombre. Te estaba buscando para hacernos una foto con los novios.

-Sí, claro. -Dijo sin ningún entusiasmo, bebiéndose su copa de un trago.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí. -Morgan no pareció creerle. -No me gustan las bodas, despiertan muchos recuerdos. -El moreno asintió dándole un apretón de consuelo en el hombro.

Al volver al salón su mirada se topó con la de Emily, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Felicidades. -Por suerte era bueno ocultando sus emociones. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Gracias Hotch. -El novio se acercó al oír ese nombre.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Hotch. -Estrechó su mano con la de él.

-Aaron, por favor. -Le animó con una cordial sonrisa.

-Aaron, Emily me ha hablado mucho de ti. -Comentó mirando a la novia con una complicidad que Hotch detestaba.

-Espero que bien.

-¿Bien? Parece que está enamorada de ti. -Se burló haciendo que el resto del equipo riera. -Espero no tener que preocuparme…

-¿Quieres que pida la nulidad una hora después de habernos casado? -Preguntó ella disimulando su incomodidad por la inoportuna broma de su marido.

-Enhorabuena, conseguir que Emily Prentiss siente la cabeza no es tarea fácil. -Bromeó provocando que Emily riera.

-Ves, si lo hubiese dicho Derek ya le habría lanzado el ramo a la cabeza. -Volvió a burlarse Patrick. Por lo visto había hecho buenas migas con todo el equipo.

-¿Nos hacemos la foto o vais a seguir divirtiéndoos a mi costa? -Todos se colocaron como la fotógrafa les ordenó y se tomaron la instantánea.

-La boda ha sido preciosa Emily. -Dijo Savannah. Su vientre empezaba a estar más abultado.

-Sí y me encantaron tus votos nupciales.

-Ya sabéis que le tengo que poner mi toque a las tradiciones. -Aprovechó que Patrick se había ausentado para atender a los invitados. -Hubiera preferido algo más íntimo que todo esto, más parecido a lo que tuvisteis vosotros. -Les dijo a JJ y Will haciendo que Hotch sonriera para sus adentros.

-Bueno, esto está realmente bien, no te puedes quejar.

-Y estás preciosa. -Puntualizó Reid.

-Hey genio baboso. -Le avisó Garcia. -Ya se lo has dicho seis veces.

-Se lo diré hasta que me canse. -Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo que Reid quiere decir es que tú también estás preciosa, Penelope. -Garcia le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla al moreno.

Todo el equipo compartió mesa y el banquete transcurrió entre risas. Sin embargo, había algo que empezaba a preocupar a Hotch: Dave había desaparecido desde hacía tiempo, concretamente desde que Morgan le había avisado para que se hicieran las fotos.

Tras la comida, Hotch se escaqueó para buscar al fantasma de su amigo. Estuvo buscándole unos diez minutos, hasta que dio con él en la segunda planta. Sacó su teléfono móvil para disimular, dado que había personal del servicio.

-Hola Dave, ¿Qué haces?

-"¿Ves a esa belleza de camarera? ¿La que se parece a Cate Blanchett?"

-Sí.

-"Me he enamorado." -Declaró sin quitarla ojo. Hotch puso gesto de cansancio.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Vas a venir? Ya ha acabado el banquete. -Dijo sabiendo lo mal que llevaba no poder comer.

-"Adiós amada mía, lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Además, mi amigo no me deja que le posea para poder hacer las placenteras cosas que hacen los mortales." -Lloró dramáticamente.

-No te empeñes, ya sabes que eso no pasará nunca.

-"Das por hecho demasiado pronto las cosas que no pasarán nunca."

-Hay cosas que no están destinadas a pasar.

-"¿Cómo lo tuyo con Emily?" -Se sintió molesto por su creciente falta de tacto.

-O como que te deje poseerme. -Una camarera que pasó a su lado le miró escandalizada. -No me refiero… -La chica permanecía con los ojos como platos. -Es igual.

* * *

Después de la tarta Hotch decidió apartarse del resto por lo que quedaba de celebración. Era difícil mantener la careta de estoicidad mientras los novios se profesaban muestras de afecto o los invitados comentaban lo buena pareja que hacían. Tampoco ayudaban los intentos de Dave por animarle. Estar solo y verlo todo desde la distancia era la mejor opción, además así podía observar con detenimiento a Emily sin levantar sospechas.

Lo que peor llevó fue el momento del baile nupcial. El salón se apagó salvo por los farolillos que colgaban del techo y las pequeñas bombillas en hileras. Los novios se situaron bajo la bóveda y empezaron a bailar lentamente al son de "I can´t help falling in love" de Elvis Presley tocada por la orquesta de cuerda. Empezaba a costarle demasiado aguantar aquella situación. No podía dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo bailando junto a Emily. Se veía realmente radiante en la pista.

-¿Otro con el corazón roto por una ex-Agente del FBI? -Hotch se giró al reconocer aquel acento británico.

-Clyde. -Le ofreció la mano amigablemente.

-Aaron. -Ambos observaron la escena en silencio hasta que el inglés rio con ironía.

-Bueno, al menos con Patrick puedo mantener a Emily cerca… -La insinuación hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Easter tenía un don especial para irritarle. No solo su primer encuentro durante el caso Doyle había sido conflictivo, sino que para colmo había sido él con su oferta quien precipitó la salida de Prentiss del equipo. Hotch no era rencoroso, pero eso era algo que no olvidaría.

-"Tose una vez si quieres que le haga la zancadilla a este gilipollas." -Hotch estuvo tentado por la oferta de Dave, pero Clyde se fijó en una atractiva mujer y se acercó a hablar con ella.

-No lo soporto. -Aprovechando que todo el mundo tenía puesta la atención en la pista, se esfumó y entró en la habitación donde se había encontrado con Emily justo antes de la ceremonia.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? No quiero que te unas a mí antes de tiempo…" -Hotch notó una preocupación real en su amigo.

-Solo quiero estar solo. -Dijo tumbándose en el sofá. -El champagne me ha dado dolor de cabeza.

-"Bien."

-Es irónico. Me puse una coraza a modo de chaleco antibalas y la han traspasado directamente al corazón. -Dave le miró entristecido por verle así.

-"Bueno, al menos a ti no te ha matado."

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Ya se han casao, ya se han casao... Ups. Vale es un conflicto de emociones, estoy alegre por Emily y Patrick pero... mi tristeza por Hotch lo supera. ¿Creéis que todavía hay esperanza? Habrá que verlo la semana que viene. No olvidéis dejar un **review**. _

_PD: sé que os ha decepcionado más que Dave no posea a nadie que el sí quiero de Em._


	20. Bodas de sangre

**N/A** : _Hola queridos lectores. Os traigo nuevo capítulo, el cual se lo quiero dedicar a una cosa y a una persona. ¿Raro, verdad? En primer lugar a la pantalla del móvil de Lica, que por culpa de su adicción a mi historias tuvo un final semitrágico y en segundo lugar a Coti13, por todo el tiempo que se ha tomado para escribir tantos reviews: me alegraste la semana con ellos y no sabes que pena me da no contestarte directamente ¿No tenías cuenta?_

 _Dicho esto, os dejo el capítulo. Esperé a publicarlo ahora porque todavía no sé como acabar la historia así que perdonad la espera. Y ya sabéis, no olvidéis dejar un **review**._

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: Bodas de sangre**

Dave había dejado a su amigo tumbado en la sala. Dudaba que pudiera descansar mucho porque la fiesta había comenzado y el DJ ya pinchaba temas más movidos. Sonrió al ver a las chicas bailar, era una estampa alegre. Morgan bailaba más calmadamente con su novia, Reid era arrastrado por Garcia para bailar la canción que empezaba a sonar y Patrick aprovechaba para robarle un beso a su esposa que tras varias canciones empezó a quejarse del vestido que dificultaba sus movimientos.

Al ver que Emily se apartaba en dirección a la mesa decidió seguirla. La morena miraba a su alrededor.

-¡Mamá! -Exclamó al ver que la mujer la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Estás disfrutando?

-Sí, aunque no conozco ni a la mitad de estas personas. No sé por qué te empeñaste en invitar a tantos colegas tuyos. -Repuso con cierto fastidio. -Si por mi fuera no habría más de 50 invitados. -Dave se alegró al recordar lo que Hotch había asegurado antes.

-Es política.

-No veo porqué toda esta panda de gente aburrida pudiera estar interesada en acudir al enlace de una agente que ni siquiera conocen, solo porque es la hija de una persona influyente…

-Deja de quejarte Em. -Ella no paraba de observar la pista. -Lo importante es que tú seas feliz. Además, yo he pagado parte de esto.

-Porque has querido, yo no te lo pedí. -La mujer bufó. -Pero gracias, madre. -La abrazó con cariño.

-Hubo un momento en el que pensé que no te vería feliz nunca. -Emily acarició su espalda.

-Volver de entre los muertos me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, así que puedes estar tranquila. -Dave sonrió ante lo irónico de su comentario, pero fue lo siguiente que dijo lo que captó su atención. -Oye, ¿Has visto al Agente Hotchner?

-La última vez que le vi estaba hablando con Easter.

-Uf, eso no es buena señal. -Dijo con una mueca.

-"Así que eso era lo que buscabas…" -Dave sintió un fuerte impulso al ver una copa de agua en la mesa. –"Vamos David, lo has practicado todas las noches…" -Se concentró y con un movimiento de mano tiró la copa, cuyo contenido fue a parar al vestido de Emily.

-¡Mierda!

-"¡Bien!" -Elizabeth tapó el líquido que se precipitaba por la mesa con una servilleta, para evitar que el vestido se mojara más.

-Dios mío. -La mujer sacudió el vestido de su hija.

-Ya está, Mamá. -La novia volvió a llamar su atención. -Es solo un poco de agua. ¿Recuerdas cuál era el trato?

-Que no te agobie, está bien.

-Iré al cuarto a limpiarme. -Antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de replicar Emily se adelantó. -Puedo sola, no te estreses.

* * *

En el cuarto Hotch permanecía tumbado con el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos. Su cerebro trataba de ignorar la música, pero estaba tan alta que era imposible. Al menos en la oscuridad de la habitación se encontraba mejor que en la sala con todo el alboroto y felicidad. Fue precisamente el ruido lo que evitó que oyera la puerta. Emily se percató de su presencia al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Hotch? -Se sobresaltó ante la mención de su nombre. No había sentido a nadie entrar. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, al enfocar vio el rostro de la persona por la que estaba allí. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó inclinada con aire de preocupación. Hotch atinó a asentir. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Allí afuera hay demasiado ruido y estoy cansado del viaje. -Ella se sentó junto a él, que todavía permanecía tumbado. Mientras tanto empezó a secarse el vestido con una toalla.

-Casi olvido que viniste prácticamente a contrarreloj.

-Sí, llegar aquí fue una Odisea. -Hotch la contempló en silencio hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. -Se incorporó sentándose.

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que estuviste hablando con Clyde. Espero que no haya dicho algo inconveniente.

-Clyde siempre dice algo inconveniente. -Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Al oír una canción lenta justo después de Titanium, pensó en que ese podía ser el peor DJ de la historia. Emily miró en dirección a la puerta.

-Creo que debimos contratar a un DJ mejor. -La casualidad de compartir el mismo pensamiento le animó a levantarse con decisión.

-Aprovechémoslo, la fiesta se acaba y todavía no he bailado con la novia.

Emily aceptó su mano algo vacilante. Poco a poco la atrajo hacia él, agarrándola por la cintura. Al principio los dos estaban tensos, pero tras el suceder de los compases se relajaron, dejándose llevar por la lenta melodía. Aaron debía admitir que era la mejor sensación que experimentaba en mucho tiempo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podía notar la respiración de Emily. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió su aliento en el cuello y se concentró en cada uno de los detalles que hacían inolvidable aquel momento. El olor a lluvia y hierba mojada no podía camuflar el de su cabello. Era un aroma al que temía volverse adicto. Con un movimiento muy sutil giró su rostro para mirarla de reojo, provocando que ella se tensara de nuevo.

-Me gustaría que esta canción durase toda la noche.

-¿No crees que acabaríamos exhaustos? -Se burló con una tímida sonrisa.

-Valdría la pena. -La miró con intensidad. -Emily… -Notó como guardaba la respiración al oír su nombre. -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el funeral de Dave? -Siguieron moviéndose cada vez más lentos.

-¿Lo de que pensaba que nadie ocuparía el hueco que dejé o lo de qué se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Hayden que la seguía queriendo? -Podía ver un rastro de dolor en su mirada.

-Creo que cuando me lo dijo intentaba decirme que me arrepentiría toda la vida si no te decía que te quería. -Emily se paró en seco. Todavía la tenía entre sus brazos cuando se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Hotch presentía que si no hubiese sido por el efecto del champagne no habría tenido valor de decir lo que le dijo a continuación.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti y creo que no voy a tener otra oportunidad de decírtelo. -La música cesó en ese preciso momento, como si estuviera planeado de antemano. Emily parecía estar en estado de shock.

-¿Qué?¿Desde cuándo? -Su voz temblaba. Hotch no recordaba haberla visto tan nerviosa. Por lo general, Emily era calmada, experta en ocultar sus sentimientos tras su sentido del humor o su profesionalidad. Si bien era cierto que Hotch la intimidaba y a veces daba muestra de incomodidad cuando estaban a solas, no era algo habitual verla tan inquieta.

-No lo sé, simplemente pasó. No me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste. -Explicó sin soltarla.

-Has tenido muchas oportunidades de decírmelo, no ahora. -Se percató de que las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-Sé que no es justo que lo haga hoy, pero tenía que decírtelo o me arrepentiría toda la vida. –Ella evitó su mirada con los ojos anegados de lágrimas que luchaba por no dejar escapar.

-Ya es tarde. -Dijo en un doloroso susurro. Hotch la soltó para no prolongar su incomodidad. Él también luchaba por no venirse abajo, pero era difícil teniéndola tan cerca, vestida de novia. Emily tenía razón, era tarde y no tenía derecho a pedirle que volviera con él a DC o que simplemente se planteara dejar a Patrick por él.

La miró de nuevo, recordando todo lo que habían vivido en Quántico. Cuando le sorprendió en su despacho diciendo que era la nueva criminóloga del equipo; cuando le echó la bronca y acabó impresionado por su argumento de que la política era un asco; la vez que la vio salir del rancho de Cyrus tras esa paliza que tuvo que escuchar; su mirada cuando despertó del ataque de Foyet y su apoyo incondicional durante el caso; el regreso tras su supuesta muerte y ese último baile en la boda de JJ que precedió a la conversación en su despacho al día siguiente. Su cerebro fue invadido por un torrente de imágenes de Emily trabajando codo con codo junto a él, sentados uno al lado del otro en el jet, compartiendo momentos totalmente rutinarios pero que sin su presencia no eran tan agradables; bromeando, coqueteando, riendo… Esa sonrisa que le resultaba tan contagiosa.

Al recordarlo, un impulso terriblemente egoísta se apoderó de él.

-Perdóname Emily. -Hotch cerró la distancia entre ellos, la sostuvo por la cara para que no escapara y la besó como llevaba tiempo deseándolo. Sabía que no era lo correcto, que no se podía besar a una novia el día de su boda si no eras el novio, que si la hubiese pedido permiso Emily habría dado su negativa. No se podía besar a una mujer si ella no daba muestras de querer ese contacto. Por supuesto que no estaba bien y probablemente se llevaría una merecida bofetada como recuerdo de aquel arrebato. Y sabía que era lo más egoísta que había hecho en su vida.

Fue un instante tan osado como fugaz. Había notado el asombro de Emily, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Aquel beso era el reflejo de la desesperación de Aaron Hotchner, porque sabía que ya no estarían juntos; no había esperanza, solo dolor y pasión. Porque sí, era el beso que más había deseado, pero también el más desolador. Lo finalizó quedándose a escasos centímetros de su boca, acariciando su cara mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota. Sin embargo, la desesperanza depositada en aquel gesto se esfumó cuando Emily buscó sus labios y le devolvió el beso de la misma manera, vehemente e impetuosa.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso más profundo repleto de rabia y angustia, pero a la vez era cálido y aunque en su arranque había sido producto de la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro y de decirse todo lo que no se habían dicho en tantos años, con los segundos se volvió extrañamente delicado. Solo el sabor salado de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado a Emily pudo romper aquel contacto.

-Aaron… -Ella permaneció a escasos centímetros con los ojos cerrados. -No puedo hacer esto, yo quiero a Patrick. -Hotch secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares. -Él no se lo merece.

-Tú tampoco. -Respondió al darse cuenta de que sin querer estaba jugando con ella. La puerta se abrió pillándoles por sorpresa.

-Em… -Los dos se separaron estrepitosamente, demasiado tarde para ocultar lo que acababa de suceder.


	21. Hacia el otro lado

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. ¿Si os digo que lo bueno se hace esperar, me perdonáis por haber tardado tanto en actualizar? Estas semanas he tenido lío y lo cierto es que me ha costado muchísimo reescribir este capítulo y decidir el final de la historia, pero entonces recordé que alguien me dijo que si una historia me gustaba escribiera para mí y fuera fiel a mí misma._

 _Por cierto, habéis acertado ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Hacia el otro lado**

-¡Mamá! -La expresión de la embajadora pasó de la sorpresa al disgusto cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. La mujer entró por completo en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Emily se giró limpiándose las lágrimas, para que su madre no las viera. Hotch podía jurar que muy pocas veces le habían dirigido una mirada tan dura. -¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado si Patrick o alguien de su familia hubiese cruzado esa puerta en mi lugar? -La increpó acercándose escandalizada. Hotch sabía que la embajadora tenía razón. Había sido un arrebato tan egoísta que ni siquiera se había planteado qué podría pasar si eran descubiertos. La mujer bajó la voz para evitar que algún curioso pudiera oírla. -¡Es el día de tu boda! -Hotch frunció el ceño ante el tono recriminatorio que usó contra su propia hija y se interpuso.

-Ha sido culpa mía. -Tuvo la sensación de que lo que más deseaba la embajadora era abofetearle.

-¿Qué pretende Agente Hotchner? ¿Romper un matrimonio en tiempo récord? Pensaba que tenía el suficiente sentido común para saber que no se puede ir por ahí besando a una novia el día de su boda. -Hotch guardó silencio. -Y en cuanto a ti… -Se dirigió hacia su hija. -¿En qué estabas pensando?

Emily parecía estar en estado de shock, como si no hubiese sido consciente hasta ese momento de todo lo que había sucedido, de lo que implicaba la dolorosa declaración de Hotch y aquel beso que finalmente ella había correspondido pese a haberse casado horas antes.

-Ya es suficiente. -Hotch se interpuso para impedir más recriminaciones. Lo que decía Elizabeth Prentiss era cierto, pero Emily no se merecía ser el objetivo de su ira. Además, Aaron era el causante de esa situación y la persona que menos tenía que perder en todo aquello. -Ya le he dicho que no ha sido culpa de Emily. Si quiere recriminar algo a alguien hágalo, pero a mí, no a ella. -Con esas palabras consiguió centrar la atención en él, dándole a Emily un margen para que se recuperara.

-¿Acaso cree que no conozco a mi hija? ¿Qué no me di cuenta de que vino a Londres por un hombre? -Pese a que esperaba cualquier tipo de ataque, las preguntas le pillaron desprevenido. Nunca habría esperado que aquella mujer que tan poco tiempo pasaba junto a su hija fuera consciente de su situación. Y no fue el único sorprendido, porque podía ver el desconcierto en el pálido rostro de Emily. -No sabía que era por usted, pero ahora lo entiendo todo. -Escupió las palabras con un atisbo de odio. Para esa mujer Hotch era el causante del sufrimiento de su hija y no había nada que más detestara una madre. -Creía que era un buen hombre, pero ha resultado una decepción. -Por primera vez fue incapaz de hacerle frente a una mirada y por primera vez sintió verdadera vergüenza de sí mismo.

-¡Basta! -Le cortó Emily posicionándose al lado de Hotch. -No voy a dejar que nos insultes.

-Nunca te he insultado. -Repuso a la defensiva.

-Lo haces con tu desprecio. -Contestó con enfado. -Lo que haya pasado aquí no es asunto tuyo. Mis decisiones y mis errores son cosa mía, no tuya. -Sus palabras le quemaron como si le hubieran clavado un hierro candente en el estómago. Un error. Eso era lo que había cometido.

-Y de tu marido. -Hotch apretó los puños sabiendo que las palabras escogidas por Elizabeth no eran casuales. En lugar de usar su nombre de pila había utilizado el vínculo que unía a Patrick con Emily y eso fue lo que hizo que la morena mirara hacia arriba cada vez más incapaz de contener las lágrimas. -¿O piensas que esto no le va a afectar?

-No. -Hotch dejó de lado el pasional egoísmo que se había apoderado de él minutos antes y recuperó el sentido para responder por el bien de todos. -No le va a afectar porque aquí no ha pasado nada. -Los dos implicados se miraron con pesar. -Lo siento, de verdad.

-Yo también. -Confesó ella esquivando su mirada. Hotch caminó hasta la puerta para dirigirle un último vistazo.

-Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. -Y sabía que era tarde para eso, pero era lo más sensato que podía hacer.

* * *

El fantasma de Rossi merodeó por todo el castillo. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba acudir a las bodas que no fueran suyas. Esa en concreto no, por razones evidentes, pero le gustaba ese ambiente de alegría, el baile y la diversión desenfadada de los amigos de los novios, las miradas cómplices de los novios o los niños haciendo de las suyas en la pista de baile. Sonrió al ver a amantes escaqueándose del baile para compartir un momento de intimidad y se preguntó si finalmente su plan habría dado algún fruto. No tuvo que esperar mucho para comprobarlo cuando vio a Hotch subir las escaleras apresuradamente. Le siguió hasta uno de los balcones. Había dejado de llover y su amigo se apoyaba en la barandilla.

Le observó desde su posición, entonces supo que algo había ido mal. Se veía abatido, incluso podía jurar que por fin había liberado las lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevaba reprimiendo.

-¿Estás bien? -Notó como se estremeció ante su presencia. Su única respuesta fue negar con la cabeza. Hotch se llevó la mano a la cara y se sentó en la fría piedra, olvidando que el suelo estaba húmedo por el chaparrón. Dave se sentó a su lado y le dio un tiempo para que recuperara la compostura. -¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Soy un egoísta, Dave.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-He hecho algo peor. -Dave abrió mucho los ojos.

-No me digas que… -Hotch le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber en qué estaba pensando.

-¡No, por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -El fantasma se encogió de hombros. -Nos besamos.

-¿Nos?

-Bueno, yo la besé… y luego ella me besó.

-¡Eso es genial!

-Y la embajadora nos pilló.

-Eso no es nada genial. -Dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-No debí hacerlo.

-A ver… es cierto que has tenido como un millón de momentos más oportunos para besar a Emily, también es cierto que casi todos esos momentos fueron antes de que te quitaras la venda de los ojos, pero tampoco me parece una mala decisión. ¿Preferirías no haberlo hecho?

-La he hecho daño.

-¿Tan mal besas? -Se ganó una mirada de fastidio. -Bien, entonces pídeme que te lleve atrás en el tiempo. Es una de mis habilidades como fantasma, pero tendrás que pedírmelo pronto porque solo puedo hacerlo unos minutos. -Hotch le miró con escepticismo. -El único problema es que no recordarás nada, te lo tendré que explicar todo y no me creerás, pero supongo que puedo intentar convencerte.

-¿No recordaré nada?

-Nada de lo sucedido a partir de ese momento. -Hotch vaciló.

-Tú no puedes viajar en el tiempo. -Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro del fantasma.

-Claro que no, pero has dudado. En el fondo no te arrepientes de haberte declarado y mucho menos de haber besado a Emily. Quizá te arrepientas ahora y, conociéndote, te torturarás con ello por un tiempo, pero cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte no pensarás ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué crucé el Atlántico por ella y no le dije que la amaba? Puede que vuestros caminos se separen, pero al menos no vivirás con la incógnita de que habría pasado si se lo hubieses dicho.

-Sabes que eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

-Nada va a hacer que te sientas mejor en este momento. -Resolvió muy a su pesar compartiendo el relativo silencio. Era casi medianoche y la fiesta no tardaría en llegar a su fin. La música todavía se oía desde el lugar dónde se encontraban.

-Ella le quiere. ¿Te has fijado en cómo se miran?

-Le mira cómo te miraba a ti. -Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al oír las honestas palabras de su amigo.

Sabía que tenía razón, ahora podía verlo y, sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que Emily aun sentía algo por él, si no… ¿Por qué le buscó para devolverle el beso? Odiaba que saliera a la luz ese perfilador que siempre estaba con él, porque le llevaba a ponerse en la piel de Emily y eso le hacía sentirse peor. Emily se debió de sentir terriblemente confusa ante su declaración. Tantos años enamorada de él sin recibir nada por la otra parte y cuando encuentra a alguien con quien compartir una vida, el pasado vuelve.

Al pensar en ello se dio cuenta de que aquel beso fue la única oportunidad que Emily tuvo de decirle que ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente.

-Si pudieses llevarme atrás en el tiempo te pediría que me llevaras al momento en el que volvió de París.

-Aquello si fue como ver un fantasma… -Recordó Dave con una sonrisa irónica.

-No para todos…

-Ese si hubiera sido un buen momento para besarla. -Hotch rio amargamente.

-Sin duda.

-Aunque con aquella barba que llevabas lo mismo te habría rechazado.

-Quizá me la vuelva a dejar. -Bromeó contemplando la opción. -No me arrepiento de haber estado con Beth, de verdad la quería, fue una parte importante de mi vida. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si Emily me lo hubiera contado o simplemente hubiera sido consciente de sus sentimientos. -Su estoica mirada se perdió en el nublado cielo londinense. -Supongo que a veces es verdad eso de que no sabes cuánto quieres algo hasta que lo pierdes.

-Ya sabes lo qué dicen: sin ausencia no sabríamos valorar la presencia, igual que sin tristeza no podríamos valorar la felicidad.

-La vida nunca deja de ser una ironía, pero no debería ser tan complicada.

-No lo es. La vida es simple, somos nosotros quienes la complicamos.

-No es simple, Dave. Hay demasiadas variables y factores que la complican.

-Sí, pero somos nosotros quienes elegimos. Claro que hay variables, pero nosotros tenemos un alto control sobre ella y si erramos, aprendemos, si nos caemos nos levantamos. Nunca dejaremos de equivocarnos, pero el problema no es que tropecemos con una piedra, sino que nos encariñemos de ella. -Se puso en pie, ofreciéndole su mano intangible para que se levantara. -Así que levántate, porque es por ti por quien estoy aquí.

Hotch le observó, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que podía ver a través de él. ¿Sería verdad aquello? ¿Era él el motivo por el que Dave no había cruzado al otro lado? Entonces se fijó en sus ojos.

-¿Eres real, verdad? -Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro del fantasma. Se sintió bien al no ver compasión en su mirada, simplemente había afecto. Si bien el fantasma de Dave le había hecho la vida imposible en ciertos aspectos, también le había ayudado mucho, había sido el mismo Dave honesto que le ofrecía sus consejos y apoyo, el Dave de siempre, su amigo.

-Eso creo. -Hotch aceptó su mano, pero la traspasó. Sin embargó, la sonrisa tierna y confiada del fantasma permaneció inmutable. -Aunque no puedas sujetar mi mano siempre te ayudaré a levantarte. -Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Finalmente se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, sin la ayuda física de Dave, pero con su apoyo moral.

-Sería egoísta por mi parte pensar que estás aquí solo por mí. -Afirmó con voz ronca.

-No tiene nada de egoísta volver de entre los muertos para ayudar a un amigo. -Al poner la mano sobre su hombro Hotch notó el frío al que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses.

Un jaleo llamó la atención de ambos. Los invitados salían del castillo. Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de que había un Pontiac descapotable esperando en la puerta. Los novios no tardaron en aparecer, despedirse de los invitados y subirse en el coche. Justo antes de arrancar Emily lanzó el ramo. Esta vez Hotch no apartó la vista.

-Espero que sea muy feliz.

-Yo espero que ambos lo seáis. -Notó como el espíritu empezaba a mirar a su alrededor con una sonrisa triste. -Es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? -Se sintió profundamente triste ante el anuncio de su marcha. Al final parecía haberse acostumbrado a la presencia del fantasma y que se fuera le hacía revivir el sentimiento de pérdida de la vez en la que murió. -¿Hay un ángel o San Pedro ha bajado a buscarte? -Dave rio.

-Solo hay una luz... -Cerró los ojos. -Pero no da miedo, sino paz...

-Suena egoísta, pero ahora no quiero que te vayas...

-Me alagas, pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo. -Hotch asintió resignado. -Además, no quiero pasarme más horas aburrido en un estúpido avión.

-Supongo entonces que este es un adiós definitivo…

-Nunca es un adiós definitivo.

-Te echaré de menos, Dave.

-Y yo a ti, Aaron. No llores o me harás llorar a mí. -Hotch sonrió secándose las lágrimas. -Espero de todo corazón tardar como 30 años en volver a verte. -Y por última vez vio su encantadora sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Cómo es, Dave? ¿Cómo es morir?

-Es… sorprendentemente fácil. Vivir es lo difícil... -Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el coche que acababa de arrancar. -Pero nunca dejes de intentarlo.

Al volver a mirar, Hotch no encontró a nadie. Se había quedado solo, había vuelto a perder a su amigo, aunque esta vez al menos se había podido despedir. Apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla mientras veía como se alejaba aquel coche donde iba la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. No sabía si de no ser por el fantasma se hubiera percatado de lo que sentía, pero lo que tenía claro era que de no ser por él jamás se lo habría dicho a Emily, ni la hubiera besado, y habría permanecido toda su vida con la duda de que hubiera pasado si lo hubiese hecho.

Y aunque ver a un fantasma parecía cosa de locos, tenía que admitir que era una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido. Su viejo amigo le había hecho ver cosas que no había visto antes y le había dado valor para afrontar sus sentimientos.

-Gracias por todo, Dave.

* * *

 **N/A** : Y hasta aquí este fic. Sí, lo sé. Me odiáis. Lo merezco. Estoy en mi etapa realista y, pese a que no me gusta haber precipitado la salida de Dave (si lo separaba de la parte de "la pillada" ese capítulo quedaba demasiado corto), creo que es el mejor final . Las cosas no acaban siempre como queremos y el amor no es idílico, los sentimientos son complejos y las personas también. A veces no somos correspondidos, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas y aprender de los errores. Concebí esta historia sabiendo que Emily amaba a Patrick, pero también seguía albergando sentimientos por Hotch, y tantos años enamorada de él le pesaron en ese beso. Sin embargo, me gusta que sea ella quien tome la decisión. Si Patrick les hubiera descubierto, todo habría sido más fácil para Hotch, pero eso era caer en un recurso demasiado cliché para mí. Además, en mi defensa he de decir que siempre vendí esta historia como una historia de amistad. Y si bien tenía pensado continuar la historia por unos capítulos más, no estoy segura de querer continuarla por ese camino, pero quién sabe...

Dicho esto os lo agradezco de todo corazón: Coti, Nathaniel, Lady Lunera, Lica, Ludmi, Cerezo, Lukaibao, Vania, Vanessa, ConstanzaMC, Lluvia azucarada, "iwontsaymyname", 12 corruptos, "Alldayeveryday", critter, "Solo yo", ANYONE, Paula, Hotchniss L y todos los que desde las sombras habéis seguido esta historia pacientemente. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado al menos en su gran parte. No dudéis en hacerme saber vuestra opinión. Acepto tomatazos.

Como ya sabéis, seguiré publicando "Cosa de magia", que es menos seria que esta y seguro que os encantará ;)

Un abrazo y hasta pronto.


End file.
